Walter and Maggie: Happily Ever After Take 2
by RMK1983
Summary: Walter Skinner and Maggie Scully have to be the two loneliest people on the X-Files. Makes me want to hook them up. In Deadalive they look like such a matched pair standing on either side of Scully. Some MSR, some case stuff, some sexy stuff eventually, they're not whores.
1. Chance Meetings, Common Threads

Sorry About the formatting...I am trying to fix this annoying Wall 'O Text. This is something I wrote for myself after watching Deadalive and seeing Maggie and Walter standing on either side of Dana. It's taken on a bit of a life of its own, so I thought I would share.

Feedback: Please let me know what you think. I will continue posting if people seem interested. Thanks!

Part 1

Walter Skinner was a man used to handling crises. Like any other agent who'd reached the position of Assistant Director, Skinner was often the first call in times of trouble.

But, like any other human being, he enjoyed the odd quiet day. Days where he could catch up with his own paper work and attend to the other mundane details of his job.

Blessedly, today was such a day. A "Nothing Important Happened Today" type of day. But, as everyone knows, sometimes when you're having an ordinary day, the colonists are declaring independence across the ocean and your whole life is about to be turned upside down.

Skinner's quiet day was interrupted by the ringing of his office phone. The call came directly and not through his assistant as the majority of his calls did, meaning it was a call of some importance.

"Skinner" Skinner barked his name into the handset, daring the person on the other end of the phone to ruin this rare, quiet day.

Listening for only a moment, he sighed as they did just that, "I'll be there as soon as I can." Skinner stood, grabbed his suit coat and car keys and strode out the door, into the outer office.

"I'll be out for the rest of the day Kim, Agent Scully's been in a car accident." Skinner's assistant shook her head in wonder. Agent Scully and her partner, Agent Mulder, seemed to get themselves in more trouble than ten other agents.

Part 2

The first person Skinner saw upon reaching the hospital was Agent Sully's partner, Agent Fox Mulder, who was standing in the hall outside what was presumably Scully's room. But, before Skinner could speak to him, another voice called out from the hall behind him.

"Fox, Fox!" Skinner could think of only one living person who referred to Mulder by his given name, Agent Scully's mother, Margaret.

Skinner turned and looked at the petite brunette who was hurrying down the hallway. She was a nice looking woman in her mid 50s, but she seemed to always have a worried frown on her face.

*Hell,* Skinner thought to himself, *you've never seen the woman outside of a hospital, how do you know possibly know what she's normally like?*

Margaret Scully hurried past Skinner, barely glancing at him, though she surely recognized the man who always seemed to turn up when there was catastrophe in her life.

"Fox," she reached Mulder who opened his arms to embrace the woman. "How is Dana?" Mulder smiled reassuringly at her as he bent to kiss her cheek. "Maggie, she's fine. Fractured arm and a bang on the head. They're going to keep her a day or so for observation." "Oh, thank God. Can I see her?" Maggie relaxed visibly as

Skinner joined them in their conversation. "She's getting a CAT scan done now, but she should be back in her room within the hour."

"Did the accident have anything to do with the case?" Skinner, now assured of Sully's positive prognosis, brought the topic back to the job. "No sir, just your run of the mill accident caused by a guy who doesn't think red lights apply to him. I was following behind her, saw the whole thing." Mulder, who saw conspiracies around every corner declaring it a fluke accident was immensely reassuring to Skinner.

Maybe this day wouldn't turn out so badly after all.

Mulder turned to Skinner, cocking his head in Maggie's direction. "Keep an eye on her until Scully gets back to her room? I left Pendrell in the garage with the evidence we were trying to get to the lab."

"Uh, sure." Skinner replied at the same time Maggie uttered an exasperated, "Oh, Fox." Skinner felt sure that Maggie was probably quite capable of "looking after" herself, but Mulder was being protective of her, so Skinner felt obliged.

Mulder kissed Maggie's cheek once again and said, "I already gave the nurse your cell phone number, Maggie, why don't you get a cup of coffee and relax until they finish up with Dana? I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, Mulder jogged down the hall, seemingly eager to get this task done and get back to his partner's bedside.

With Mulder gone, Skinner and Maggie Scully regarded each other as one does someone they are not sure how to talk to.

"Forgive me, Mr. Skinner, for being rude before, I was a little preoccupied with Dana's condition."

"Understandable, Mrs. Scully. Think nothing about it. With all of the bad news I have delivered to you over the years, I don't ever remember you being rude."

"Well," Maggie laughed slightly, "I am positive that I *felt* rude a few of those times!"

Skinner didn't actually hear the words she said. His attention was caught by the remarkable change in her features as she laughed. Gone was the worried frown, a pretty smile graced her face and her silvery laughter washed over him.

*I wonder what she looks like when one of her children isn't laying in a hospital bed.* Skinner caught himself staring after only a second and shook himself out of his reverie.

"Coffee, Mulder suggested coffee, right? I happen to know that there is a decent coffee shop in the lobby and a bench with a pretty view right outside."

Maggie smile slightly, "That sounds lovely, but honestly, Mr. Skinner, I will be fine on my own.

"Nonsense," Skinner replied, as he led her by the elbow toward to elevator, "Mulder has entrusted you to me until he gets back. That is not a trust that I take lightly. And," Skinner winked at her, amazingly them both with his forwardness, "Please, call me Walter."

"Well then," Maggie was enjoying the attention, however unexpected, "you must call me Maggie."

Part 3

Alas, a little harmless flirting does not a deep relationship make and their coffee time was spent mainly in silence, watching ducks glide on the pond in the park outside of the hospital, a pretty mask for a place that was quite often tragic and painful.

"So," Maggie tried making small talk with her daughter's boss. "I don't think that I have seen you since Dana was at the hospital when her cancer went into remission."

"I think you're right." Skinner nodded, wishing he was better at regular conversation. He shook his head, recounting the day. "God, that was a hell of an emotional week."

Slowly, as people getting to know each other often do, Maggie Scully and Walter Skinner began discussing deeper topics, specifically, past spouses and other family relationships.

...Skinner shook his head introspectively. "Sharon and I were happy once. But, I was too stubborn and too stupid to open up to her during the hard times and she divorced my ass. I deserved it."

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, "Being married is hard. Dana's father and I were married for 32 years. Most of them were good, of course he was usually gone to sea most of the year, but there were hard times. Nothing like since he's been gone though..."

Maggie laughed once, considering everything that she had faced alone in the last several years. "Sometimes, I feel like he checked out on me right before life got really weird."

Skinner nodded, "Being single isn't any walk in the park either I have found." Maggie found herself once again agreeing with him. "I have been on exactly three dates since I lost my husband. Each time I spent half the night talking about Captain Bill Scully, Sr. Needless to say, I never had any second dates, not that I really wanted them. Maybe you are only allowed one true love in your life. I was blessed to have mine for as long as I did."

"But," Skinner tried to lighten the mood a bit, "you have your children, your boys and Dana." He bit his tounge once the words were out of his mouth, leaving the unspoken name of Maggie's deceased daughter Melissa to hang heavily between them.

Maggie shook her head. "My children have their own lives now. Dana has her work and Fox, Bill and Tara are reliving my and Bill's early Navy life with small children. And Charlie...For Charlie, I am just a place to stop off for a hot meal and someone to do his laundry in between epic trips for his next travel book or journal article. It's what Bill and I always wanted for them, to be independent, but it does leave me alone most of the time."

Maggie, suddenly realizing she was being maudlin, shook her head, "Walter, I am sorry. I didn't mean to be so depressing."

Skinner, for his part couldn't remember the last time he'd had an honest conversation with someone, where he had opened up to them, and they to him, and answered her apology with a small smile, "It's nice to have someone to talk to every once in a whole."

Maggie returned his smile with a small but sincere one of her own, "Yes, yes it is." Maggie's cell phone rang suddenly, startling them both.

They laughed nervously as the nurse on the phone told Maggie that Dana was back in her room and ready to be seen.

Mulder reappeared at the same time, so after a few pleasantries, the Assistant Director said goodbye to his agent's mother. To the passing eye, the exchange may have seemed commonplace, but both Maggie Scully and Walter Skinner left the exchange slightly intrigued by the other and not really understanding why.

Skinner caught himself whistling on the way back to his car. *Not such a bad day after all.*


	2. Making An Impression

As expected, Dana Scully had only a fractured arm and a bump on the head to show for her ordeal. By the the next Friday afternoon, she was almost completely healed and excited to spend some quality time with her mother, and her partner, who never turned down a chance to spend the weekend with his favorite Scully girls, even if he vastly preferred the daughter to the mother.

He had even left early to pick up some last minute things from the store for her mother. But, about ten minutes before she was due to leave, the phone in her office rang.

"Scully."

"Scully, it's Skinner. I know Mulder's already out of the office, but I just need a little more information to finish up this case file you two turned in this afternoon."

Scully sighed, wanting to get on the road, but also wanting to avoid paperwork hanging over her head for what was supposed to be a relaxing weekend.

So, when her mother called 30 minutes later to see if she was on the road yet, Scully was just finishing up the last of the paperwork with Skinner.

"Sorry, Sir. I turned my ringer on because I thought I was leaving. It's just my mother. I will call her back."

"Just your mother nothing, Agent Scully. Answer your phone. By the time you're done talking, I will be done with this report."

Scully shrugged and flipped open her cell phone. "No Mom, I'm sorry, I'm still at work. Just finishing up some paperwork with Assistant Director Skinner."

Scully could have sworn that her mother perked up at her boss' name. "Dana dear, it's almost dinner time. Why don't you invite Walter to come and eat with us? That would be a treat."

Skinner could hear both sides of the conversation and was torn between being pleased that Maggie Scully thought his company was a "treat" and interfering with a private family meal.

However, just as he was about to beg off with an excuse that he had already eaten, his stomach grumbled loudly. Scully looked up at him and grinned. He answered her smile with a defeated shrug. "We'll be there in an hour Mom."

**************************************************

Maggie was just finishing up pot roast when Scully and Skinner walked through the door.

Skinner was immediately struck by how pretty and relaxed Maggie looked when she was in her element, rather than in a hospital room.

He was amused when he saw Mulder standing at the counter, wearing an apron, dutifully mashing potatoes.

"Welcome to the Scully Home for wayward FBI Agents, Assistant Director." Maggie and Scully laughed at Mulder's antics.

*He sure seems to be at home here.* Skinner mused.

Truthfully, he already felt more comfortable here in Maggie Sully's cozy kitchen than he did in most places.

Maggie paused on her way to the dining room with a platter of pot roast to kiss Walter on the cheek. "Thank you so much for coming Walter."

Skinner felt heat from her lips linger on his cheek. For a moment, he was at a loss for words.

Blessedly, Maggie had only paused for a moment and was now well into the dining room, setting the food on the table. Scully and Mulder however, had seen the exchange and the flush on his face and were casting bemused glances in his direction. Skinner cleared his throat and turned to follow Maggie into the dining room.

Dinner was a riotous affair with more food and laughter than Walter had experienced in a long time. For the first time in just as long, Walter forgot about Cancerman and paperwork and work stress. Everything was lost in the warm atmosphere of Maggie Scully's dining room.

"Wow, Mom, you really out did yourself tonight." Scully put down her napkin on the table with a groan. Skinner and Mulder echoed her assessment and added their thanks.

Maggie smiled at her daughter mischievously, "Does that mean you and Fox volunteer to clean up?" Scully grinned, aware that she'd just been dupped by her own mother. "Sure Mom, Mulder and I will clean up."

Mulder gave Skinner a good natured punch on the shoulder as he walked by. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Sir. The second dinner she cooks for you is when she puts you to work."

"Fox, nonsense, Walter is company. We're going to drink coffee on the porch while you two slave away in the kitchen."Maggie laughed and went to prepare a tray of coffee. **************************************************

The night was warm for so early in spring and the older couple sat in companionable silence on the big swing on the front porch, drinking their coffee.

Skinner inclined his head back toward the house. "I feel a little bad, making them clean up all on their own."

"Don't." Maggie replied, "I started a load of the cooking dishes before we sat down to eat. All the have to do are the plates, silverware and serving dishes. Besides," she smiled at him conspiratorialy, "they're probably making out more than washing anyway."

Skinner, who had just taken a drink of his coffee, choked a little. "Excuse me?" Maggie realized her mistake immediately, "You didn't know." She felt the muscles in Skinner's body tense. "No, I didn't, but I can't say that I'm suprised." Maggie nodded, understanding. "I was suprised it took them as long as it did."

Skinner looked at her, his eyes pleading, "Please don't tell them I know. I don't want to damage my relationship with them. Trust is too important in our line of work. They need to be able to tel me in their own time." Maggie nodded her assent. "I won't say anything." "Thank you." Skinner smiled gratefully, feeling glad that he could add one more person to the small group of people he could count on.

The two sat in silence, contemplating each other and the younger couple in the house. As luck would have it, it wasn't long before Skinner was officially "in the know" about the new developments in his two agents' personal lives. He had taken the coffee cups that he and Maggie had emptied back into the house and headed to the kitchen with them.

***************************************************

"Mulder, I am warning you, do NOT touch me with those soapy hands!" Scully put up her own hands, warding off her partner's, which had just moments before been submerged in the soapy water.

"Which hands?" Mulder took a step toward her. "These hands?" Quick as a flash, Mulder wiped a soapy finger on Scully's nose.

"Mulder!" Scully squealed and giggled. Mulder undone by Scully's giggles, grabbed both of her hands with his and pressed her against the counter with a kiss. Neither of them thought about the soap anymore.

Lost in their kiss, they did not hear Skinner enter the house and move toward the kitchen to rise out the mugs.

"Ahem." Skinner cleared his throat loudly, trying to bring attention to his presence. The two agents jerked back away from each other.

"Sir!" They exclaimed in stereo. They both jabbered excuses, reasons, justifications, all jumbled together and none making any sense.

"I don't have a problem with this, but I don't want to see a single hint of it at work. Understood?" Skinner glowered at them with his best AD frown.

"Yes sir." Scully answered and Mulder looked so grateful Skinner thought he might faint.

Placing the mugs on the counter, Skinner turned and walked back out to the porch. Maggie was still outside, leaning against the railing and staring out into the dark yard. Skinner moved to stand beside her, bracing both arms on the rail.

"You were right." He told her glumly.

"About Dana and Fox?" Skinner heard Maggie's silver laughter sweep over him. She placed a hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh Walter, at least now, the air is clear." Skinner grunted but didn't comment.

Then, instead of letting her hand drop back to the porch rail, Maggie did something that surprised them both. She snaked her arm around the one that he had braced against the rail and the two stood, arm in arm, enjoying each other's nearness.

****************************************************

For the rest of the weekend, Skinner could not get the events of his dinner at Maggie Scully's house out of his mind.

If he was honest with himself, he was jealous of the relationship that Mulder and Scully had. They had long been able to confide in each other, watch each others backs and share frustrations and emotions of cases and other stresses of the work. And now, they were building a life together.

There wouldn't be any secrets or stony silences in their relationship like there had been with him and Sharon. Maybe there hadn't needed to be with Sharon either. Skinner wasn't sure anymore.

But primarily, he couldn't shake how he **felt** during his evening with Maggie. She had made him feel so at home, more at home than he felt in his own home in fact.

*Maggie*

The memory of her arm wrapped affectionetly around his made his mind whirl.

*What a woman. Bill Scully was a lucky bastard, coming home to her for 30+ years.*

He allowed himself to imagine for a few seconds what life would be like if Maggie Scully was there to meet *him* at the door every night. With a woman like her backing him up, he might just survive the ravages of the X-Files after all.

Skinner shook his head hard. He had no right thinking about Maggie like that. She was a kind woman who had invited him for dinner. With her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. Nothing more than that.

*Snap out of it Walter.*

****************************************************

Maggie had allowed herself the night off finishing the kitchen clean up. Fox and Dana had done a reasonable job the previous night, but, as she predicted, they had been very distracted and hadn't completed the job.

Tidying up the kitchen, Maggie spied the coffee mugs that Walter had abandoned on the counter. Her mind drifted to her new friend. Her feelings toward Dana and Fox's boss confused her. He was kind, dispite the occasional complaint she had heard from her daughter about Walter being hard and uncompromising. He obviously cared about them, his reaction to catching them kissing in the kitchen was evidence of that. She felt very comfortable with him, which was unusual with men she didn't know well. She had touched him multiple times the previous evening and none of those times felt forced or akward.

She decided that she liked Walter Skinner. A lot. After finishing the kitchen, Maggie made her way down the hall where she caught sight of the last portrait that contained her entire family. As her eyes passed over the image of her late husband she felt a wave of guilt pass through her.

She still missed Bill so much and the love that they had for each other had left her scoffing at those who married a second time for 'companionship', but truth be told, she wasn't looking forward to going to bed alone every night for the rest of her life.

*Oh Maggie, you old fool. You act like he would be interested in you anyway.*

Maybe she liked him a bit too much. Shaking her head, she decided to try not to think about Walter Skinner any more.


	3. So, We Meet Again

Part 1

One more phone call* Skinner picked up his phone, making the call that would end his day.

He'd been working on a Senate review of a proposed bill and he had a few questions.

"Senator Matthews please. It's Walter Skinner from the FBI." He waited a moment while the aide patched him through.

"Robert, Walter Skinner. Just wanted to let you know I've finished my overview of this bill and I wanted to sit down and discuss some of the particulars before we both sign it. Do you have some time to meet his week?"

The senator, whom Skinner was friendly with, was glad to hear from him. "Sure Walter. I would suggest getting together tonight, but you know my boy Dennis is getting married soon. We're supposed to be discussing a seating plan for the reception tonight and Dolly would kill me if I was out tonight."

He paused for a moment and Skinner could almost feel his friend forming an idea he would absolutely hate.

"Hey, why don't you come over to the house? I could use some extra testasterone and an excuse not to discuss whether or not to seat Aunt Mabel next to Senator Abrams."

Skinner started to object that he didn't want to disrupt their evening, but Robert interupted him, "Dolly would love to see you. Plus, Dennis' god mother will be over helping as well, so she's already expecting company."

Amused at the prospects of seeing his ex Navy turned Senator friend discussing wedding details, and looking forward to seeing Robert's lovely wife, whom he was also friends with, Skinner agreed to dinner and set aside the review and began working on another project.

***************************************************  
Part 2

Senator Robert Matthews and his wife, Dolly, lived in a subdued brownstone on the outskirts of Washington, D.C. Skinner had been to their home before, for a party, and after that for dinner a few times. He had made friends with the senator and his wife seemed determined that he was a lonely bachelor in need of some socializing. He trotted up the stairs and rang the bell.

Senator Matthews answered the door. "Walter! Good to see you friend. Come inside and save me from wedding planning!"

Robert laughed and clapped Walter on the back as he entered. "The girls are in the den. Come say hi to Dolly and I'll introduce you to Maggie."

*Maggie*

There was only one person that name brought to mind for Skinner, the woman he'd been trying to get out of his head for weeks.

Skinner shook his head to clear his thoughts as they rounded the foyer into the den. Walter saw the backs of two dark heads leaned together on the couch, examining a large board layout of a dining room. One was Dolly Matthews, raven haired beauty. The other...evidently Dennis' godmother, turned at the sound of the two men's enterence.

"Walter!"

"Maggie!"

They both exclaimed at the moment of recognition.

"Well," Robert took in the scene with a chuckle, "It seems like introductions are unnecessary."

Robert and Dolly shared a look at the distinctly pink shades the faces of their friends had adopted.

Maggie played with her ear lobe nervously. "Walter is Dana's boss."

"Uh, huh." Robert grinned, thinking of his many employees and the people who reported to him, none of whom's mothers he knew on a first name basis. Certainly none that made him stammer the way Walter was now doing. He decided to save his friend. After all, they did have legitiment work related things to discuss and he didn't want to get pulled back into the details of his son's wedding.

"Common Walter, let's get some work done and let the ladies finish their sceaming."

As soon as the men were out of earshot, Dolly Matthews turned on her friend, "Maggie Scully, you are my best friend. How did I not know this?"

Maggie put on what she hoped was a casual face. "Dolly, there's nothing to know. He's Dana's boss. We've gotten to know each other through her."

She turned to the seating chart again, hoping to lead her friend to another topic. Dolly however, would not be dissuaded.

"Your face is still pink! You like him!" She taunted her goodnaturedly with the vocal inflection of a high school girl.

Maggie's face flashed a panicked look, "No! We're just friendly. It's nothing." Dolly still looked doubtful, but didn't want to upset her friend. "Ok, whatever you say dear."

**************************************************

Robert and Skinner worked through Walter's concerns regarding the bill review rather quickly, even though the latter's thoughts strayed to the woman in the den every time there was an errant laugh or exclamation from the other room.

After they were through, Robert broke out a bottle of scotch for them to share whole they were waiting for Dolly to declare dinner was ready.

Suddenly, from in the other room, they heard Maggie's voice cry out indignately, "Don't sit that little slut anywhere close to me!"

Skinner's head shot up in suprise but Robert just snorted with laughter. "They're talking about Sheila Anderson." Skinner searched his memory at the familiar name. "Admiral Anderson's trophy wife?" Skinner had worked with the Admiral at the Pentagon a few times and had met his much younger wife at a party the previous summer.

Robert nodded, still cackeling quietly. "The fact that she is Admiral Anderson's wife is the only reason she's even invited to the wedding. When she was single, she was the housing clerk when we were stationed with the Scullys in Bethesda. She took a real serious liking to old Bill and the wife and four teenagers didn't even phase her."

Skinner was not suprised, that had basically fit his first impression of the woman when he had met her.  
"I take it Bill Scully disn't share the attraction."

Robert wiped tears of laughter from his eyes at the memory. "No, are you kidding? He would practically run the other direction when he saw her coming. Even if he wasn't totally in love with Maggie, which he was, Bill wasn't the kind of guy to invite that sort of drama into his life. Of course, that didn't stop her from terrorizing him for a solid year before she found someone else to sink her claws into."

Skinner nodded in understanding and geatured toward the room where the exclimation had come from. "Thus, Maggie referring to her as the little slut."

Just then, Dolly came in the room and announced that dinner was ready.

When they sat down at the table, the married couple naturally sat on one side next to each other, leaving Walter and Maggie sitting next to each other on the other.

Maggie's proximity was intoxicating to Walter. He fought it, not wanting to admit that he was attracted to her. True, she was an attractive woman, but he was ***not*** attracted to her. It had been far too long since he'd allowed himself to be emotionally vunerable to a woman and he wasn't really interested in starting now.

But, there was something about the sparkle in her eyes and the small smile on her lips that drew him in.

The conversation at the table focused mainly on the upcoming wedding of Robert and Dolly's son, Dennis. Skinner was thankful for this because every time Maggie's arm accidently brushed his, every time she shifted and he smelled her perfume, his brain went on vacation. He wasn't sure he would have been capable of holding his end of a real conversation.

Maggie was also enjoying sitting next to Walter. It had been a long time since she'd sat this close to such a broad, steady man. It made her feel slightly traitorous, but she liked how warm and safe his proximity made her feel. She distracted herself with wedding talk, trying to forget that Walter wasn't intentionally sitting by her to be near her.

When dinner was over, the two guests said their goodbyes and Walter walked Maggie to her car. The night was warm and in Walter's mind, the short walk down the block to their cars was over far too quickly.

"It was good to see you again, Maggie." Maggie smiled up at him and Skinner forced himself to remain calm, even though his heart beat just a bit harder.

"It was nice to see you again too, Walter." She put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself and rose up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Skinner was at a loss for words. He stammered for a moment and Maggie thought he was adorable. She smiled shyly, "Goodnight."

She climbed in her car, and with one final wave, she drove off down the street and was soon out of sight.

Walter took a deep breath and followed suit, driving back in the direction of his condo. It was a long time before he fell asleep that night, and when he did, he dreamed about a certain dark haired lady who had seemed to have bewitched him.


	4. Saving The Day

Part 1

It was late by the time Skinner made it out of the office. Late and raining heavily.

The end of a three month long investigation, complete with the bust of the bad guys was always something to look forward too, but sometimes, Skinner wondered if the debrefing and the paperwork didn't take longer than the investigation itself.

Now on his way home, he was physically and mentally tired, but a day of busting bad guys immedietly followed by mindless paper work left him agitated and high strung.

He was contemplating how nice a hot shower and some scotch would be when he saw a woman walking on the side of the road, dispite the pouring rain. A car was driving slowly along side, and it looked like the driver and the lady were arguing.

Sighing heavily because he didn't really want to intervene, but knowing that he obviously would, Skinner sped up until he could pull his car diagonal to the shoulder, effectively halting the movement of the other vehicle. Flipping on his security lights, Skinner rolled down the passenger side window. "Everything alright?" He asked.

He saw the driver of the car wave and smile, trying to indicate everything was alright and that he could be on his way when Walter heard a familiar voice.

"No, everything is NOT alright."

Skinner peered out into the darkness. "Maggie? For God's sakes, what are you doing walking in this weather?"

Maggie's voice sounded equally surprised, even relieved. "Walter? Oh, thank goodness you're here."

The driver of the other car exited as Maggie approached Skinner's vehicle. Skinner followed suit, not about to be trapped in his car should trouble arise.

"Maggie, I told you I would drive you home. I'm sorry we had a disagreement, but this isn't the way to handle it."

Skinner considered the man for a moment. Could Maggie be out on a date? Didn't seem to be ending well by the looks of things. Either way, Skinner wasn't about to let Maggie get back in the car with this guy.

Something had driven her out into the rain and he was going to find out what. "Maggie, get in my car out of the rain. Let me straighten this out."

Maggie quickly made her way toward Skinner's black Blazer.

When it was obvious that Maggie wasn't returning to his car, the man turned to Skinner hostility. "Listen buddy, I don't know who you are, but my friend and I have just had a disagreement. She'll see sense and get back in the car in a minute."

The man's words, combined with the days aggravation sent Skinner over the edge. He grabbed the man by his jacket lapels and pushed him up against the car. Not enough to hurt, but definitely hard enough to knock the wind out of him a bit.

"Listen, *buddy* the lady obviously does not want to go with you. Now, you have two choices. 1. Get back in your car and drive yourself home. 2. Open your mouth again and let me show you exactly how *fantastic* a day I have had. Now, make your choice. Either way, *I* will be driving Mrs. Scully home tonight."

The man opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and eventually nodded slightly. Skinner released him and the man got back in his car and drove off around Skinner's car.

Scrubbing his face with his hands, Skinner went back to the car to check on Maggie. Under the dome light, Skinner took in Maggie's appearance. She was soaking wet, but was obviously dressed for a night out. Her dark blue silk dress was blotted with large wet spots. She was carrying a black, canvas bag in addition to her handbag.

"Maggie, are you ok?" Maggie nodded vigoursly, even though her face was pale. "Yes, Walter, I'm fine. Phil was just getting much too familiar for my taste. You came along just at the right time."

Skinner suddenly regretted giving the guy the option to drive away. "Were you on a date?"

Maggie leaned back against the backrest. "No, I was at an awards ceremony for a group I volunteer for. I went with a friend and her husband, but my friend was feeling ill and so they went home early. *Phil*..." She spat out his name like it put a bad taste in her mouth. "offered to drive me home. I've known him for years, and he's always been flirtatious with me, but never like that."

Skinner felt heat rise in his face, but also felt a deep admiration for this tough lady. "What were you going to do, walk back to Baltimore?"

Maggie smiled slightly, "Well, maybe just to Dana's. I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I just had to get out of that car." "Well, I'm glad you did. Now, I will take you home and make sure you get there safe and sound."

Skinner nodded toward the canvas bag, "You were at an award ceremony? Did you win an award?"

Maggie smiled and pulled a small but beautiful wooden plaque out of the bag. "I did. It's a humanitarian award for my volunteer work mentoring Navy wives whose husbands are shipped out or who are having trouble adjusting to life on base."

Skinner raised both his eyebrows, genuinely impressed. "Maggie, that is really something."

Maggie shrugged, "I needed to do something with myself after the kids were all out of the house, so I picked something I knew. They, my girls, really saved me when I lost Bill. They reminded me that life doesn't stop, and I couldn't let his death destroy me. There was still a purpose for me."

Walter was quiet for a moment, "Did you know that Phil the flirt was going to be there tonight?" "Yes, he's there every year, he's on the board. And he's been making advances toward me ever since I've known him, even when Bill was alive. He was never aggressive though, otherwise I would have left with Jennifer and Aaron."

"You didn't have your own escort?" Skinner bit his tounge after that, sure she was going to think him either sexist or insulting her intelligence.

Thankfully for him, Maggie took the question in the spirit with which it was asked. She laughed softly before answering. "I took Fox with me last year for just that very reason. I almost had to save *him* from some of those clucking old hens!"

Skinner laughed a big laugh, imagining Mulder getting drug off by a group of handsy old ladies, all because he was trying to do his girlfriend and partner's mom a favor.

"Charlie has gone with me before too. I just didn't think much of it when they weren't available and I decided to go alone." "Well, thankfully, it turned out alright."

Skinner pulled up into Maggie's driveway, grateful that the house looked quiet and undisturbed. "Yes, thanks to you. Walter, thank you so much for being my knight in shining armor tonight. You really saved the day."

Skinner realized that Maggie was expecting him to stay in the car, and that was just not going to happen. "Maggie, I'm walking you to the door and making sure everything is alright before I leave you alone again."

"Walter, that's sweet." Maggie had considered adding that it wasn't really necessary, but the truth of the matter was that her run in with Phil had left her a little shaken and she was glad for the company up to the security of her house.

So, when Skinner offered up his arm she linked hers through and they walked together up the driveway. "Are you sure you don't want me to have a look around?" Skinner asked when they reached the front porch, " I don't want to leave without you feeling totally secure."

"No," Maggie, touched, laid a hand alongside his cheek. "Thank you, but I have a security system and everything looks normal."

Maggie's touch and her knight in shining armor remark was making Walter feel every bit the hero in an action movie. He caught the perp, put another bad guy in his place and rescued the damsel in distress. And, the good guy always gets the girl, right?

Feeling brazen, with Maggie's hand still touching his face, Walter leaned close and kissed her. He heard her exclaim in surprise, but she didn't pull back. Instead, she leaned into the kiss and responded with kisses of her own.

The air around them was electric as they explored each other's mouths. Walter's fingers carded through Maggie's still wet hair as he pulled her closer. She felt his strong but gentle grip and she shivered. It had been too long and she had missed being kissed with passion.

It was a perfect end to the movie, until Walter realized that he was doing the very thing Phil the dirtbag had done to her; take advantage of her in a moment of vulnerability.

Walter jerked back as if Maggie had slapped him instead of returning the kiss. "Maggie, God, I'm sorry. That was so inappropriate."

Maggie tried to reassure him, but he cut her off, too swept up in his own perceived stupidity to listen to her words. "I'll stay until you get the door locked behind you. Goodnight Maggie."

Skinner's tone left no room for argument, so Maggie, confused about the sudden turn the evening had taken, entered her house alone and locked the door.

*************************************************

Skinner was nervous before his next scheduled meeting with Mulder and Scully. He had taken liberties with Maggie and he was sure she hated him for it. He was stupid and had ruined yet another normal relationship, even if it had been only a friendship. He was positive he was going to hear it from Scully, and in his mind, he deserved everything she could dish out.

Walter did his best to appear business as usual while Mulder yammered on about his latest expense report. Scully looked uncomfortable and Skinner was waiting for her to pick the right moment to unload on him. "Is that all Agents?" His normal close of the meeting statement was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

*Good job Walter, give her an opening.*

"Actually sir, there is one other thing." Scully shifted slightly.

*Here it comes. Brace yourself, Walter Old Boy.*

"I wanted to thank you sir, for taking care of my mom the other night. Phil has always been a sleeze, and I'm glad you were there when she needed you."

"Thank me?" Skinner sputtered but caught himself quickly. Obviously, Maggie hadn't mentioned the kiss to her daughter. Interesting. "No need to thank me Scully, glad I could help. I'm only sorry her awards evening was dampered."

Scully shrugged, "She doesn't really think much of those things anyway. She does it for the women who are in the same position she was once in. She even became a certified doula so she could be a better birth coach for women whose husbands couldn't make it home for the birth of their children. I've lost count as to how many babies she has helped deliver." Scully smiled, obviously proud of her mother.

Mulder and Scully stood to leave and Skinner stopped them with a question that had been lingering in his mind. "Scully, this guy Phil, do you think he's a real threat to your mother?"

Scully considered her words for a moment. "He got drunk and grabbed her butt at a Christmas party once and my father punched him in the face and broke his nose. He doesn't really know how to take no for an answer, but I don't really think he's dangerous. I'm going to keep an ear out though."

Skinner nodded, "I know you will. Just out of curiosity, what is Phil's last name?"

"Stratton."

Scully left the Assistant Director's office with a small smile on her face. Skinner had a crush on her mom. At least now she could be sure that Phil would be properly taken care of. ***************************************************

Part 2

Walter Skinner hate shopping. He hated shopping at the mall especially. He hated shopping at *this* mall most of all.

Four floors of teenagers and powerwalking old people made him want to pull out his gun and shoot someone after about five minutes.

But, one thing Skinner loved was his neice. 14 years old, she was one of the only members of his family he really looked forward to seeing. It wasn't that he had a bad relationship with his brothers, they were just very different people.

Isabelle however, was more like him than the rest of their small town family. He had let work be his excuse not to travel home the previous Thanksgiving and Christmas, which had badly disappointed his niece.

So, here he was, two weeks before her July birthday, at the mall, looking for some weird teen girl book she wanted.

Obviously, the book store was all the way on the fourth floor, hidden between a shoe store and some clothing store with a shirtless, impossibly chisled 18 year old in the window as a human display.

Finally finding what he wanted, Skinner began a rapid exit. He had pulled a muscle in his calf at the gym two days before and it was really starting to smart.

So, when he saw a small sign marked, "elevator" he detoured and pressed the button. Entering the elevator, Skinner turned and saw that he was accompanied by a tall, thin man and a **very** pregnant woman. He smiled at them politely, not really wanting to make small talk.

The woman seemed anxious and nervous. He husband was standing very close to her, almost protective. **What is going on with them?**

Seeing Skinner giving them the eye, the man smiled at him broadly. "We're on our way to the hospital. Her water broke in Babies R Us."

Skinner nodded, hoping she wouldn't have anything else 'break' in the elevator with him. "Congratulations." Skinner murmured.

Just as the words crossed his brain, the elevator jerked and stopped and the lights went out. Skinner braced himself against a wall, and the pregnant woman screamed and clung to her husband.

*You have GOT to be kidding me.*

"What is going on?" The woman asked frantically. Skinner tried to be calm, praying he wasn't actually stuck in a metal box with a woman in labor.

"I'm sure it's just a minor electrical problem. Let me call on the emergency phone." Pulling the phone from it's box on the wall, Skinner listened, expecting someone to be on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Hello? Is someone there?" Dead silence was his only response. Skinner spied the couple, the man helping his wife breathe through a contraction.

Skinner tried to remain optomistic. "No problem, I'll just use my cell phone." He tried the main number the automated information line gave him for the mall, but it just rang and rang.

"The power might be out to the whole mall." Skinner muttered to himself.

"What are we going to do?" The man now looked worried instead of excited. "Let me try something else."

Skinner was desperate, dialing 911 on his cell. Thankfully, he got through to the 911 operator, who informed him that a serious car accident had wiped out power to most of the area surrounding the mall. It would take time for rescue workers to get around to the people trapped in the elevator, baby coming or not.

"Dammit." Skinner had been disconnected with emergency services. When he tried to call back, all of the lines were busy. "I'll bet everyone and their brother is trying to call 911 because of the damn power outage."

The man began to panic. "My wife, she's having a baby. We can't be trapped, we just can't." Dispite Skinner's best efforts to calm the man, he hyperventilated and was soon passed out in the corner of the elevator.

"Damn." Skinner's attention turned to the woman, who was once again having a hard and painful contraction. "What's your name?" "Eileen." She answered through gritted teeth. "And your husband?" "Michael." She was talking normally again, so the contraction seemed to have passed.

"My name is Walter. We're going to get out of here. Michael is ok, we're just going to leave him alone, ok?" Skinner crouched down so he could look in her eyes as she once again doubled over in pain. "Listen to me, everything is going to be ok."

Eileen grabbed the front of Skinner's shirt. "Unless you're a doctor, I'm not so sure of that. This baby is coming, and soon!" "Ok, ok. Just sit down and rest and I will figure out what we're going to do."

Skinner's mind raced. *Doctor, doctor. Call Scully. Wait, she's a pathologist. Does she know about delivering babies?* His mind flashed to his discussion with Scully in his office. **certified doula.** ** I've lost count of how many babies she's helped deliver.** *Maggie* he thought, *Maggie knows how to deliver babies.*

*Please answer, please answer.* His mind chanted as he dialed her cell number, hearing Eileen groan in the background as another contraction gripped her.

"Hello?" Walter heard Maggie's voice in answer his call. He paused for a moment, suddenly aware that he hadn't spoken to her since the night he kissed her and ran off. Awkward. "Hello?" He finally found his voice. "Maggie, it's Walter. I need your help. I am stuck in an elevator at the mall with a woman about to give birth. Emergency crew is not going to get here on time. Tell me what to do. Help me!" His words came put in a rush.

"You're what?" Maggie was surprised, but recovered quickly. She talked Skinner through helping Eileen get comfortable and in a good position to deliver. She spoke calmly to Eileen, getting to know her, and the baby (It was a boy, Skinner hadn't even thought to ask.) helping her feel like someone at least, knew what they were doing.

Finally, Eileen declared it was time to push. "Ok, Eileen, when you feel the urge to push, you push." Maggie spoke calmly to her. "Walter, when the baby's head comes out, make sure the cord isn't wrapped around his neck." "Ok." Walter's voice was strained. He had never considered doing anything with a baby's cord, especially one the for all purposes was only half born.

Suddenly, he was envious of Eileen's husband who was still passed out cold. "Walter, Walter," Maggie's voice brought him back to the moment. "Yes, Maggie, I'm here." His voice conveyed the stress that he was feeling. "Walter, you're doing great."

The confidence in him that came through in her warm voice calmed him as Eileen pushed hard again. All of a sudden, Walter could see the top of a dark head. Another push and the head was out, no cord in sight. A few seconds later, Walter Skinner was holding a brand new baby boy. His hands shook as the baby took his first breath in his grasp.

Walter wrapped him in a blanket Eileen had purchased at Babies R Us before her water broke and handed the bundle to his waiting mother. The moment the babe was in his mother's arms, a crowbar successfully pried open the doors of the elevator, revealing two firefighters. "Excellent timing gentlemen." Skinner commented dryly.

He helped them lower Eileen and the baby down out of the elevator which had been stopped between the first and second floors and onto a gurney. Michael, who was just coming to, was next. Skinner followed, the magnitude of what had just happened finally hitting him.

Remembering Maggie, he called her name into his phone a couple of times as he followed the fire fighters and EMTs through the open area of the mall. Surprisingly, there were still a lot of people there, dispite the power outage. Walter, not getting a response from Maggie he looked at his phone. Had she hung up?

All of a sudden, he heard Maggie call his name, not through his phone, but from the crowd. He searched for and found her familiar face amongst the sea of strangers. Somehow, she had made her way from her house to the mall while walking him through the delivery.

Walter was elated to see her. Relief and adrenaline coursed through his veins as he made his way up to her. Skinner wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and spun her around in a circle. Maggie laughed out loud.

Setting her down, Walter took her face in his hands. "Maggie, you saved the day." He whispered and kissed her hard. It was just a momentary swak on the lips, but it was enough to take Maggie's breath away.

Skinner started toward the ambulance, calling behind him, "I'm going with them to the hospital." Maggie shook her head in amusement at his retreating form. "Call me and let me know how things go." She called to him. He only waved in response.

It was after midnight before Maggie's phone rang again. She hoped it was Walter. "Hello?"

"Maggie? I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Maggie smiled at the receiver. "No, I was waiting for you to call. How is everyone?"

Walter's voice sounded relieved as he answered. "They're all fine. They named the baby Stephen." Maggie thought she heard him swollow hard, "Stephen Walter."

"Oh, Walter, isn't that nice. I hope you got their contact information. It is quite something to watch a baby that you helped bring in to the world grow up." Skinner assured her that he did.

Maggie was suddenly reminded of something. "Oh, I have your book! You left it in the elevator." Skinner chuckled, the sound making Maggie's stomach flip. "I'm glad you do, because I don't think I am ever going back to that mall again!"

Maggie laughed. "I'm going to be in the city tomorrow. How about coffee?" Skinner agreed and they set a time and a place. They said their goodbyes and hung up. As Maggie settled down into her bed, her last thought was that she had just scheduled a 'date' with Walter Skinner. Amazing.

Maggie was already sitting in a booth at the coffee shop when Skinner got there. He studied her a moment before she noticed him.

*Beautiful* he thought, before catching himself. *You've kissed her inapproprietly twice now. She's being kind returning the book for Isabelle. What makes you think she's going to want to see you after today?*

Just then, Maggie saw him and smiled a hundred watt smile. Appropriate or not, Walter knew that if it was in his power, he would see Maggie again.

"So," Maggie said as Skinner sat down with his drink, "I never would have pictured you as a fan of Vampire Fiction." Realizing she was referring to the book, Skinner blushed. He hadn't actually known what it was about.

"It's for my neice. Her birthday is next week. I haven't seen her in a while, so I wanted to get her something good for a gift."

"And what a story it has to go with it now!" Maggie exclaimed. "Imagine if you'd just bought it online."

Skinner shook his head. "Trust me, Maggie, I am doing *all* my shopping online from now on!" They chatted quietly for a few minutes about nothing in particular, just enjoying one another's company.

Maggie looked at her watch and started, "Walter, I am sorry to cut and run, but I am going to be late for my appointment. I hope your neice enjoys the book."

She stood, and as she walked by him, Skinner, still sitting, caught her hand in his. He suddenly felt very shy. "Maggie, I would very much like to see you again."

Maggie looked down into his face and smiled nervously, catching her lip slightly between her teeth. "Yes, I'd like that." Her voice had come out in a hushed whisper and before Skinner could register her words, she had pulled her hand out of his grip and was out the door.

Little did either of them know that the next time they saw each other would not be a social occasion, but caused by something much more sinister.


	5. Trouble

Dana Scully was laboriously typing a field report in the X-Files office while her partner and boyfriend, Fox Mulder, in typical fashion, threw sharpened pencils at the ceiling. She opened her mouth to tell him to knock it off and help when her phone rang. "Scully."  
There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. "Dana?" Her mother's voice was hesitant and sounded very far away.  
"Mom? What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Scully looked at her partner who had forgotten his pencils and was intently following their conversation.

"I'm ok." Maggie replied. "Can you meet with me? And Fox? And Walter?"  
Confused, Scully just wanted to get to her mother to make sure she was safe. "Of course Mom. Where and when?"  
"I'm in the parking garage." Maggie stated, meaning your office and now.  
"Ok. Let me call Skinner. Meet us in Mulder's office."

Scully hung up with her mother and immedietly called the Assistant Director's office. When Skinner heard what was going on, or what little Scully knew, he told Kim to cancel his afternoon appointments and he headed down to Scully and Mulder's basement office.

****************************************************  
Maggie was shaking all over when Scully let her in the office. She hugged her mother, while Mulder got her a glass of water.  
Maggie sat down gratefully and took a drink. Scully looked her over, trying to asertain any injuries. "Mom, you're not hurt?"  
Maggie looked up, "No dear. I'm not hurt. I feel better now that I'm here. Let's wait for Walter and I'll show you why I came."

When Skinner entered the X-Files office, he took one look at Maggie's face and knew something was very wrong. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, but aware of the audience and their very new relationship, he settled for sitting in the chair next to her and covering her shaking hand with his own.

Mulder helped everyone get to the point. "Ok Maggie, we're all here. What's going on?"

Maggie leaned down and took a large, manilla envelope out of her purse. She spread the contents out on the desk. Ever pragmatic, Scully pulled out a latex glove before touching the items. Included in the envelope was a cassette tape and several color photographs. One photo in particular caught her attention. It was her mother and Walter Skinner kissing on the front porch of Maggie's house.  
Maggie saw which photo she was looking at and blushed deeply. "That was after Walter drove me home from that disasterous awards dinner."  
Scully made a face. "So I see."  
Mulder tried to intervene, keeping them on track. "You didn't know anyone was taking your picture, did you?" He asked Maggie softly.  
Maggie shook her head, close to tears. Mulder looked at his boss. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?" Skinner shook his head, "No, and I was paying attention because of the issues with Phil Stratton earlier in the evening."  
""You look pretty distracted to me." Scully muttered under her breath. It was one thing knowing that Skinner had a crush on her mother; it was another thing entirely for her mother to reciprocate those feelings, much less make out with him in public. "Scully." Mulder murmmered her name, a warning for her to stop, there were more important things going on here. The rest of the photos followed the theme of the first; one of Maggie and Skinner having coffee when she returned his book, and a few of Maggie alone, shopping, walking around her neighborhood, working in the yard. It was obvious to everyone in the room: Maggie Scully was being stalked.

Scully picked up the cassette tape in her gloved hand.  
"That's the worst part of it." Maggie whispered. "Do you think you can listen to it with us?" Skinner asked, very concerned about what was on this tape.

Maggie dropped her head low. Skinner placed his arm around her shaking shoulders. "We need to listen to it Maggie. So we know exactly what's going on. We'll all be right here with you."

Maggie nodded her conscent, tears already tracking down her face. Skinner pulled her tighter against him, trying to shield her from whatever they were about to hear, while Scully slipped the tape into a player.

*_911, what is your emergency?_*

Maggie started to sob as her own frantic voice came out of the player.

*_I need an ambulance quickly. I think my husband is having a heart attack._*

Skinner felt Maggie pull away from his embrace as she stood to pace the small office.

Scully gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Was she really listening to the 911 tape of the night her father died?  
The tape continued, Maggie giving their address and the dispatcher trying to keep her calm.

*_Bill, hang on. Please honey. I love you. Just hang on. Oh, God Bill._*

Her voice faded out, followed by another voice, digitally masked to avoid voice recognition.

*_Maggie. He didn't deserve you. So faithful, all of those years and he up and dies on you. Then, that guy Phil, now, this new guy? Who is he Maggie? He doesn't deserve you either. Soon, my love, I will show you how much you mean to me. Soon I will convince you. Until then, stay away from Old Stone Face. For the sake of his health._*

Walter listened silently as he was threatened by the disembodied voice. Maggie, returning to her chair sniffled, "Who would do this? Make me relive the worst day of my life?" Walter reached over and squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her even though he had no real answers for her.

Mulder's face was full of fury when the tape ended. "Sir, can I assume that you will aprove Scully and I opening a case into this matter as well as arranging for protection for Maggie for the duration?"

Skinner went in to full AD mode. "Without a doubt Agent Mulder. You'll be the SAC, Scully ASAC, but you will keep me in the loop every step of the way. Is that understood?"

Mulder nodded. "I am assuming you want in on the rotation for security Sir?"  
"No, Mulder. I will be there in addition to the security detail, which is what I also recommended for the two of you, to keep you free for the investigation." He looked gently at Maggie. "Do you think you can stand a housefull of FBI until this is over?"  
Maggie looked at the three faces of the FBI agents in her life. All of them seemed to be in agreement as to what needed to be done. She nodded, "I am ready for whatever needs to be done."

*************************************************  
Since the stalker had gained access to Maggie's 911 call, Scully and Mulder decided that it would be prudent to have her house swept for bugs before she came home or they started using her house as a base of operations. In the interest of being discreet, they drafted their favorite lab tech, Agent Shawn Pendrell.  
Everybody in the lab knew that Pendrell was in love with Agent Scully, so no one was suprised when he jumped at the chance to help out her mother.  
Skinner brought Maggie back to her house as Pendrell was finishing his sweep. When the agent went to the kitchen to report to the AD, he stopped short. The AD was standing close to Mrs. Scully, talking to her in hushed tones. As Pendrell watched Skinner push an errant lock of hair behind her ear, he felt someone walk up behind him.  
"Welcome to my weird world Agent Pendrell. AD Skinner 'likes' my mom and she 'likes' him back." Scully looked on the scene ruefully. Pendrell shook his head, trying to put himself in Scully's place. "They been 'liking' each other long?"  
"No, they just started seeing each other on purpose. I guess after this they'll either get married or never speak again." Truthfully, Scully wasn't sure how she felt about either of those sceinarios.  
Pendrell went into the kitchen, interrupting the older couple as Scully returned to the living room to help Mulder coordinate the other agents. "Looks like everything is clear sir, ma'am. No bugs, nothing on the phone line. The perimeter sweep was clear. The house is secure."  
Skinner nodded a gruff nod, but Maggie sighed audibly. She laid a hand on Pendrell's arm. "Thank you so much, Agent?"  
Pendrell flushed a deep crimson color. "Pendrell, Shawn Pendrell ma'am."  
"Thank you so much Shawn. You have no idea how relieved I feel now."  
Pendrell left the kitchen. His job now was to head to the lab and analyze the photos and the cassette for evidence. As he was leaving, he once again saw AD Skinner reach out and give Mrs. Scully a reassuring touch. He thought about Mrs. Scully's grateful hand on his arm. *_I understand why the AD likes her so much._*

Later that evening, after security had been established outside and two other agents were set up in the family room in the front of the house, Scully, Mulder, Skinner and Maggie were left alone in the den, one of the few rooms without outside windows.  
"Maggie," Skinner began quietly, "I have to ask, Do you think Phil Stratton could be behind this? He is the obvious suspect here."  
Maggie was sitting in an oversized chair across the room, wrapped in an afghan. "Walter, I don't know anymore. I don't know about any of this anymore."  
Mulder flipped open a file on the small coffee table. "We did a background check on Stratton back when he bothered you last time. He seems clean. Divorced, pays his child support. Credit card statements show a huge pornography habit, but no priors, no complaints. "  
Scully sighed, "I guess for now we just hold out hope that Pendrell finds something on the photos or the cassette."  
Skinner frowned, "Or the son of a bitch tries something else." The group was somber, all considering Skinner's words.  
Scully finally spoke to her mother. "Mom, that tape. When Ahab died. How do you live with that? I mean, it was hard enough just to listen to it, but you were there."  
"Oh baby." Maggie opened her arms for her daughter to come join her in the big arm chair. Scully obliged, laying her head on her mother's shoulder. "It was hard at first sweetie. I thought about your dad every second of every day. And I mostly thought about that horrible night. But after a while, you know what I discovered? I discovered that it's so much nicer to remember the good times. You know one of my favorite ones? The day you were born. You were the only one whose birth went the way we intended. Your dad was home, I went to bed, slept eight hours solid, which does *_not_* happen when you're nine months pregnant and woke up in labor. The car started, unlike when Charlie was born. You were born three hours after we got to the hospital. There you were, minutes old, and they plopped you, all pink and wriggaly, in your father's arms. Dana, I wish I had a picture of that moment. I can see it in my mind just as clearly as if it happened yesterday. I watched your daddy fall in love you. And you were the apple of Ahab's eye every moment after that. Those were the memories I learned to keep close to my heart. That's how I get through it. I still miss him, but we had such a good life together. It's worth remembering."  
Mulder and Skinner sat, silently watching the scene unfold before them. They both knew that what they had just seen was extremely private for both women. The men considered themselves lucky to have been allowed to witness such an intimate moment.  
Not long after, the group retired to bed. As she closed her bedroom door, alone for the first time since she walked into the X-Files office earlier in the day, Maggie was comforted by the fact that, dispite the danger, she had three sleeping agent and two sentrys watching out for her.  
Early the next morning, Scully, Skinner and Mulder knocked on the door to Phil Stratton's townhouse.  
"Stratton! FBI, Open the door!" Skinner banged on the door again, almost eager to have another confrontation with Phil the dirtbag.  
There was no answer however. Finally breaking down the door, the agents were horrified by what they found. Phil Stratton was dead. He was propped up in a chair, bullet through his head pictures of Maggie littering the floor around him.  
"Guess Stratton's not the guy." Skinner grimiced and left the room, trying to avoid the smell of decomposition.

Skinner returned to Maggie Scully's house alone, Mulder supervising evidence collection and Scully preparing for Stratton's autopsy. He was going to have to explain to Maggie what they had found. The first thing that Skinner noticed was the smell of food cooking. In the kitchen, Maggie was busteling around, busy preparing a massive pile of French toast and eggs. "Maggie, you know you don't have to feed the agents while they're here."  
Maggie didn't even pause. "I know, but as long as they're here to protect me, I may as well make it worth their while. And besides, cooking keeps me busy."  
"Maggie, stop for a moment please."  
"Did you find something?"  
"Maggie, PLEASE." Skinner took her by the arms to stop her movement. "Maggie, Phil Stratton is dead. Murdered."  
"Oh my God." Maggie closed her eyes. "Because of me?"  
Skinner gripped her arms tighter. "This is not your fault. Maggie, listen to me. You didn't cause this."  
"Walter, you shouldn't even be here. Whoever this is threatened you too." She pulled out of his grip and walked around to the other side of the kitchen island. "You should stay far away from me."  
Skinner grimaced. "Maggie, when all of this is over, if you don't want to see me anymore, I'll respect your wishes. I won't like it, but I'll respect it. Until then, I'm here."  
They stood there, in a quiet standoff, the kitchen island in between them.  
"Walter. I like you, I like you a lot. More than I have liked anyone since I lost Bill. I don't understand it. It scares me. I would like to explore it more, but, I don't want you hurt because of me."  
Skinner reached across the island and covered her hand with his own. "Maggie, I can't promise you that things won't get ugly before this is over. But *_none_* of this is your fault. The rest," he paused, trying to choose the correct words. "Let's table the rest until this is over."  
"Ok." Maggie nodded slightly, but made no move to extract her hand from Walter's grasp.

The next evening, Maggie exited her bedroom, dressed in slacks and a sweater set with a determined set to her mouth.  
Skinner took one look at her and knew there would be issues. Mulder and Scully were out following a lead and Maggie was prepped for a fight.  
"Maggie, are you going somewhere?" Skinner tried to keep his voice quiet and modulated.  
"I'm going to church. I won't let my life revolve around this." Maggie was obviously determined as she began to collect her purse and car keys.  
Skinner's jaw worked for a moment in frustration. He tried to remain calm. "Maggie, that's not a good idea right now."  
Maggie's face softened a little bit. "Walter, I know you're trying to protect me, but I'm going stir crazy. I need to get out of the house and do something normal."  
Skinner sighed. "Well, I can't let you to out of the house by yourself."  
"Well then, someone should come with me."

Thirty minutes later, Walter Skinner found himself sitting next to Maggie in the chapel of St. Mark's Catholic Church. It had been a long time since he'd been to church. He hadn't stopped going because he didn't like it or didn't find it valuable, he'd just fallen out of the habit. Truthfully, if Maggie had to go out of the house, this was as good of a place as any. This was Maggie's church, with Maggie's friends. A stranger bothering her would be obvious. Of course, that meant Walter himself had been obvious. Maggie had simply introduced him as her friend, not explaining everything that was going on. Skinner didn't know if he had ever felt so conspicious. He even heard one lady, a very plump bottle blond named Constance, whisper to Maggie, "He's very handsome, in a stern sort of way. When you're done with him, send him my way." Walter had blushed and Maggie had laughed at his discomfort.  
Skinner didn't hear the majority of the service. He was preoccupied with all of the potential dangers. The church was a logistical nightmare and he was relieved when the service was over.  
Maggie and Walter greeted Father McCue, Maggie's longtime priest and headed to the car. "Walter," Maggie began, "thank you so much for indulging me tonight. I feel so much better than I did earlier."  
Skinner looked at her and felt himself being drawn in to the dark blue pools of her eyes. He sighed, not wanting to force her to go back to the house and the current reality of her life. "There is a coffee shop I know of around the corner that's pretty good logistically. Would you like to get a cup of coffee before we head back to the house?" Maggie smiled, "I know it. That would be nice."

As they walked up to the large picture window outside the cafe, Maggie groaned, "Ug, that's Irene Asher in there. She is the biggest gossip in the whole church."  
Skinner leaned down as they walked in, "Should we abandon the coffee plan?" "Yes." Maggie turned to leave just as someone called her name, "Margaret! Margaret Scully!"  
Resigned, Maggie turned back to face what was sure to be 1,001 questions revolving around her acquaintance with Walter Skinner.  
"Irene, how are you?" Irene Asher was a very thin, mousy woman with sharp, severe features. She looked Skinner up and down over her glasses. "Margaret, who is your friend?"  
"Irene, this is my friend, Walter Skinner. Walter, this is Irene Asher." Maggie tried to sound pleasant.  
"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Asher."  
Skinner thought the pleaseantries would be the end of their encounter, but Irene followed them to their table once they got their drinks. After asking the expected 1,001 questions, all of which Maggie tried to answer as vaugely as possible, she began a long string of disapproving information about people Skinner didn't know and situations he didn't care about. His mind drifted to the case, mulling over facts, allowing Irene's voice to become white noise in the background. From the look on Maggie's face, she had adopted a similar tactic. Irene didn't seem to care.  
*_Do you remeber that bore of a man that Constance set you up with last year? Richard Nelson, the accountant? Well, his daughter, Olivia, was working at emergency services. Apparently, she was fired this week for copying old 911 calls and selling the to the tabloids._*  
While Skinner hadn't conciously been listening to the woman's babble, his subconcious picked up on her words. So, while Maggie had just murmured, "That's a shame," Skinner turned to the other woman sharply. "Emergency Services? She was a 911 dispatcher?"  
Irene, glad for an active audience, nodded, "I always thought there was something weird about that girl. Her father too. You should have heard him talk about Maggie after one date. One! And he was convinced that they were meant to be."  
Maggie, having picked up on Skinner's train of thought, was now actively following the conversation as well. "Irene, our date was awful. He only called me once afterward and seemed relieved when I said I didn't think we should go out again."  
"Well, all I know is what I've heard: that you're the reason he's not going to church at St. Mark's anymore."  
Walter leaned over to Maggie. He suddenly was aware that their new prime suspect would blend in perfectly with this group of church members. "We need to go. Now." Skinner pulled her up as gently as he could while still projecting a sense of urgency.  
Maggie hastily said her goodbyes to Irene and the couple exited to the coffee shop.  
They didn't get far however, just around the corner when a voice called from right behind them, "Maggie!"  
Skinner, hyper aware of danger whipped around, dragging Maggie behind his back. "Richard?" Her horrified gasp at the sight of the mild mannered looking man sent Skinner for his gun. Unfortunetly, the other man already had a gun leveled at them. "Put the gun down Mr. Nelson." Skinner, using his most authoritative voice, attempted to talk the man down. Nelson looked suprised. "Yes," Skinner assured him, "I know who you are."  
"Doesn't matter." Nelson took two steps closer. "Maggie, come with me dear, and we'll talk."  
"Richard, I am not going anywhere with you." Maggie tried to make her voice sound strong, like Walter's had been, but it came out sounding terrified.  
Nelson was suddenly furious, "First you overlook me for your DEAD husband, then that Phil guy, now this guy! They can't have you Maggie! If I can't have you..." His tyrade was interrupted by Irene Asher walking around the corner behind Nelson.  
For one second, Maggie panicked. She took a half a step from behind Walter and shouted, "Irene, no!" As Nelson whipped around to see what was behind him and as he turned, his gun fired.  
Skinner, taking a measured shot, took the oppertunity to put a bullet in the side of Richard Nelson's torso, putting him down, but not killing him.  
"Call 911!" Skinner called to Irene, who was still standing salk still on the corner. He turned to check on Maggie, and what he saw made him freeze in horror. Nelson's accidental shot had hit Maggie in the right side of her stomach. Skinner fell to her side, pressing his hands hard against her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Maggie's eyes were wide and frightened and she was gasping, trying to catch her breath. All of Walter's assurances sounded empty and forced. He was as frightened as she was.

Skinner rode with Maggie in the ambulance to the hospital. Trying to stay out of the way for the EMTs to work, Skinner called Mulder and Scully and told them to meet him at the hospital.  
Unsurprisingly, they wheeled Maggie straight in the hospital door and into the ER. Skinner fell heavily into a chair in the hall. He immedietly began to berate himself. He was supposed to have protected her. Instead, he had let himself be enamored and she had paid the price. If he would have taken her straight home after church, she would have been fine. It was his fault that she had been shot.  
Mulder and Scully arrived at the hospital in record time. It was only then that Skinner realized his white dress shirt was covered in Maggie's blood. Scully gasped when she saw him, "Sir. How is she?"

Skinner wished he had answers for her. "She's still in surgery. Richard Nelson, her stalker, is as well.."

"Oh, God." Scully turned in toward Mulder and he held her tight. They sat together in silence until the doctor came out. "Margaret Scully's family?" The impossibly young surgeon looked to Scully as she identified herself as Maggie's family. Skinner hung back. He was not Maggie's family. He had at one time held out hope he could one day be counted as such, but now that hope seemed little more than a dim memory.

"Ms. Scully, your mother is out of surgery and stable. She had damage to her stomach and large intestine that we repaired. We took her appendix, but that is not something she will even notice is gone. If all goes as expected, you're mother will be back to her old self in 6-8 weeks."

"Oh, thank God." Scully muttered. "When can we see her?"

"She's on her way to recovery now, they'll want to wait until she starts to come out of the anestesia before they move her to a regular room. It might still be a few hours."

"Thank you doctor." Mulder shook the doctor's hand as the man who had just saved his future mother-in-law's life went to lie down.

Skinner, relieved that Maggie would be ok, decided it was time to make his exit. "Listen, I am going to to get cleaned up and start the evidence gathering phase of the investigation."

Scully and Mulder both looked at him, suprised. He had hardly left Maggie's side since this all began and now that she was in the hospital with a gun shot wound, he was leaving?

"Sir, do you want us to call you when we see her?"

Skinner rubbed his head. "If you want." He turned and walked out of the hospital.

Feedback, Please? Do you want more?


	6. Healing and New Beginnings

It was clear once Richard Nelson's home was searched that he was one they were after. His home was filled with pictures, similar to the ones he had sent to Maggie. His daughter had admitted, under interrogation, that she had found Maggie's 911 call and copied it for her father, although she maintained that she didn't know what he planned to use it for. In fact, she thought Maggie was her father's girlfriend, so often did he talk about her. A subpoena revealed that Nelson had been under treatment for schizophrenia and was off his meds.  
Skinner was involved in all of these aspects of the investigation, but he did not try to get in contact with Maggie in the three weeks since her release from the hospital. Thinking that he could have a normal relationship with her was too much to hope for. His negligence had hurt her and she deserved better than that. Scully had told him that her sister-in-law and nephew had flown in to take care of Maggie until she was back on her feet.

Today would be the last meeting with the ASC and the ASAC, Mulder and Scully, before the case was closed.

The meeting went smoothly until the were wrapping up. "Mom has been asking about you, Sir." Scully said, almost accusingly.

"Please tell her I'm sorry." Skinner felt defeated. He didn't know what Scully expected from him.

"Shouldn't you tell her that yourself? I don't understand." Scully pushed.

Skinner sighed in frustration. "I screwed up and got her shot. Is that what you want to hear? I don't know what you expect from me Scully."

Scully shook her head. "You SAVED her. It's not you're fault Nelson was a psycho. Now, she thinks you're upset with her. She *_needs_* to see you. She *_wants_* to see you. She *_cares_* about you and she's feeling very abandoned right now."  
Skinner looked at her, open mouthed as Scully left his office and banged the door shut behind her.

****************************************************  
Skinner was nervous as climbed the steps to Maggie's house later that afternoon. Despite what Scully had said, he didn't see any way the shooting could be anything except his fault. But, Maggie wanted to see him, so here he was with a bouquet of flowers he had picked up on a whim and butterflies in his stomach.

He was surprised when Maggie herself opened the door. She was casually dressed in sweat pants, a t-shirt and a cardigan and Skinner thought she looked amazing. Well, as amazing as a person could within weeks of being shot. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed her until he saw her again.

"Walter!" Maggie exclaimed. Was it unexpected pleasure? Skinner couldn't help but hope.

"Maggie! What are you doing? Should you be up?" Walter was concerned that she was pushing herself.

"I'm feeling pretty good actually." She assured him as she let him in to the entry way and took the flowers he awkwardly offered her. "A little stiff and I get tired pretty quickly, but otherwise well enough. Tara and Matthew are at the grocery store. Come and sit down."

Maggie led him into the den and sat down on the sofa, patting the seat next to her, indicating she wanted him to sit next to her.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's going on? Where have you been?" That was Maggie, right to the point.

"I thought you would want some space. I was supposed to protect you. I got you shot Maggie, and I don't know how to say I'm sorry for that." Skinner felt like his heart was laying outside of his chest.

Maggie looked at him incrediously. "YOU got me shot? That's not at all how I remember it happening. The way I remember it, you SAVED me."

Skinner shook his head. "I wasn't paying attention, I should have seen him before he found us."

Maggie put her fingers on his mouth to silence him, touching him for the first time since he'd knocked on the door. Her fingers felt good against his face. His hand came up to grip hers and pressed it against his mouth more firmly.

"Maggie." Walter's voice was suddenly horse with emotion.

"Shhhh, Walter. Stop." Maggie reached up with the hand that wasn't already caught up and caressed his face.

Skinner took a deep breath and released her hand. "Where do we go from here?"

Maggie smiled at him gently. "Well, I've thought a lot about that the last few weeks, wondering if you were going to come. Here's what I decided. First, I want you to kiss me. Then, maybe you can stay for dinner. After that, once I'm up and around, I expect a date that doesn't involve the paramedics."

Skinner grinned at her, his heart fluttering in his chest. "I think I can do that."

Skinner leaned forward, covering Maggie's mouth with his own. It was a soft kiss, but held all of the relief and emotion that Walter was feeling. Maggie wondered for a moment if she'd ever been kissed with so much feeling.

They pulled apart and shared a smile. Skinner kissed her again, briefly as they heard the front door open. They both straightened, anticipating seeing Maggie's daughter-in-law, Tara, and her grandson, Matthew. Skinner kept his arm casually slung around Maggie's shoulders.

They heard Matthew before they saw him. "GRAANNNMMAA!" They heard his little feet pounding on the polished hardwood as he ran to see his grandmother. Skinner tensed, anticipating having to catch the child so he didn't jump on Maggie and hurt her.  
However, just as the little red headed boy came into view, they also heard his mother's voice. "Matthew Reed Scully! What did we discuss about your grandmother?"

The little boy stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Skinner with wide, serious eyes. "Granma is very hurted and we have to be very gentle wif her." Skinner smiled at him. *_Sweet kid, doesn't want to hurt his Grandma._*

"That's right Matty, but you're helping me feel so much better. Come here gently and sit with me." The little boy climbed very carefully to sit next to Maggie on the opposite side from Skinner. Maggie gave him a hug as his mother walked in the room.

"Are you being gentle with Grandma, Matt?" Skinner saw a petite, slightly pregnant, blond woman enter the room. "Oh, Mom, I didn't know you had company."

Maggie smiled at Walter and patted him on the knee as she introduced him. "This is my friend, Walter Skinner, Dana and Fox's boss."

Tara gave him a knowing smile. "Very nice to meet you Mr. Skinner. I've heard a lot about you."

Skinner raised an eye brow at Maggie. What had she been telling people? He half stood and shook Tara's hand. "Walter, please."

Tara smiled at the older couple sitting on the couch and reached for her son. "Common Matt. Let's let Grandma and her friend have some privacy." She picked him up and winked at them. "Be good you two."

Matt looked back over his mother's shoulder. "Be good you!" He called.

Skinner cleared his throat and scooted a few inches further away from Maggie. Maggie just laughed and tugged him back closer. "Walter, she was kidding." She settled back against the couch, Walter's arm still around her. "Are you getting tired?" Skinner wanted to soak up every moment with Maggie, but he didn't want her to over exert herself.

Maggie sighed, "I am, I'm sorry. It will probably be a while before dinner. Do you want to watch a movie?"

Walter looked at her seriously. "You're sure you don't need to go lay down?"

"No. I am quite comfortable right here." Maggie turned the tv on and lay her head on Skinner's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her more tightly and within minutes, Walter felt her breathing even out. Feeling quite content with Maggie in his arms and also relieved that she didn't blame him for her shooting, Skinner allowed himself to relax for the first time in three weeks. Before long, he too was fast asleep.

Skinner's nap was interrupted by the feeling of someone rather clumsily putting a blanket over him. He cracked his eyes open, trying to figure out what was going on. It was Matt, trying to get a throw spread over Skinner and his grandmother's laps. Once satisfied, he took his own yellow, fuzzy blanket and climbed up on the couch next to Skinner. He looked up into the older man's eyes. "Granma very hurted." He whispered, as if giving him an explanation. With that, he laid his head down on Skinner's leg and joined them in their nap. Skinner placed a large hand on the boy's small back and closed his eyes again.

This is exactly the position that Dana Scully found them in when she arrived for dinner an hour later. Her mother and her nephew, sleeping soundly in Walter Skinner's embrace. She stood there, silently watching them, until Mulder came up behind her and wrapped his arms around he waist.  
"Wow." He commented quietly, looking in on the sleeping trio. "How do you feel about that?"  
Scully sighed deeply. "I know she's lonely and Skinner is a good man. He protected mom when she needed it. And I know he won't ever take Ahab's place, for me or mom, but it's still hard." Mulder nodded. "I'm proud of you, Scully. That's a very mature view on the issue."  
Scully, turned to look at him ruefully. "Do me a favor g-man. Remind me of that later on, when I'm not feeling so mature, will you?"  
Mulder nodded and squeezed her tightly. Scully was going to at least TRY not to get in the way of her mother's happiness.

It was Mulder who finally went in to wake them, when Tara called ten minutes to dinner. It was a bit surreal, to wake your boss up from a nap with your girlfriend's mother, but his life had never been what one would consider normal, so he took it in stride. He decided that the best thing to do would be to wake up Maggie, so she didn't get jostled by either of the other two.

"Maggie, Maggie. Tara says it's time to wake up for dinner. " Mulder rubbed her arm gently. As he had hoped, waking Maggie allowed her a chance to extract herself from the couch on her own terms.  
Maggie's sudden absence from under his arm caused Skinner to start awake, which in turn woke Matthew, who started to cry. Skinner felt like a heel for making the little boy cry, but he'd been pulled from an excellent dream, one where he's been napping on the couch with Maggie and the sudden end had startled him.  
He looked around for Maggie to console the child, but she was already half way down the hall to the bathroom to freshen up. The din from the dining room told him help was not soon to come from Matthew's mother either.  
Thankfully, the boy noticed that he was not alone in the room with Skinner and he held his arms out to Mulder. "Uncle Fox, hold me."  
Skinner mouthed the words back to Mulder, "Uncle Fox?" Mulder shrugged as he hugged the child. "What can I say, the kid has good taste." Mulder turned and started toward the dining room with Matthew, leaving Skinner chuckling, wondering what kind of wacky family he had just inserted himself into.

The second dinner at Maggie Scully's house was as pleasant for Walter as the first had been. All of the family members were so relieved that Maggie was feeling mostly well again and they all just wanted to forget the unpleasantness of the last month.  
Discussion revolved mainly around Bill, Jr, who was currently somewhere in the middle of the Indian Ocean and Charlie's latest travel article, which had recently been published by National Geographic. Once those topics were exhausted, Matthew kept the atmosphere light with his three year old antics.

But, the pinnacle moment for Walter had been when Tara was preoccupied with Matthew and Mulder was teasing Scully, Maggie reached over and took his hand under the table. They shared a smile. Walter knew that they would need to continue to take things slowly, but Maggie's gestures gave him hope.

After dinner, Skinner excused himself to the bathroom. On his way back to the dining room, Skinner caught sight of the Scully family portrait hanging on the wall, the same portrait that Maggie had considered the morning after his first dinner there. Skinner took in teenaged Charles, an impossibly young-looking Dana, brawny Bill, beautiful Melissa and finally Bill, Sr and Maggie. Skinner realized that he had never really considered what Maggie's late husband had looked like. Turns put they shared a hairline. *_Interesting_* Skinner thought as he rubbed a hand over his own partially bald head.

When it was time for him to leave, Maggie walked Skinner to the door, the rest of her family cutting up in the kitchen, giggling through the cleaning process.

"Thank you for coming, Walter. I know it wasn't easy for you." Maggie ran a hand down his arm, hers finally resting in his own. It made Skinner feel warm and he squeezed her hand in response. "Thank you for letting me come. Being so open. I'll call you and soon..." He tapped her nose playfully with a finger, "You and I are going on a date."  
"That doesn't involve the paramedics." They said in unison and both laughed. Walter kissed Maggie gently. "Goodnight Maggie." "Goodnight Walter." Maggie closed the door behind him, sighing contentedly before joining her family in the kitchen.  
**************************************

The following Saturday afternoon, Tara and Matthew were scheduled to fly home. Their husband and father, Bill, Jr would be home in a week and they wanted to be prepared to meet him. Dana arrived at her mother's house in the late morning, to have coffee with Maggie and Tara before taking them to the airport.  
Of course, the conversation turned to Maggie's new male companion. "So Mom, tell me about Walter. He seems pretty sweet on you." Tara grinned as she watched her mother in law blush furiously.  
Maggie shrugged, trying to seem casual. "I like him, he seems to like me, we'll see where it goes."  
Tara wasn't satisfied with her answer. "Yes, but you've been on other dates. You know, with normal guys. What makes Walter different?"  
Maggie considered her question, pausing long enough for Scully to interject. "Skinner is a different kind of man. Strong and passionate about what he believes in. He protects the people he cares about, even with his own life. His job is dangerous, but that just makes him appreciate the normal things in his life that much more."  
Maggie nodded, "Yes. That and he makes me feel 18 again. He just looks at me and my knees turn to jello. I don't know if anything is going to come of it girls," She looked at both women, "but, I have only felt this way about one other man and he was my husband for three decades."

The two younger women smiled at her. *_Skinner and Mom, who would have thought? Maybe they'll end up being good for each other._* Scully shook her head in wonder at the strange turn things had taken.

Later on, knowing Maggie would be alone for the first time since leaving the hospital, Skinner called to check on her. "I want to take you out tonight. For a date completely void of paramedics." Maggie smiled, glad that Skinner wanted to follow through on their date. But, truthfully, she wasn't sure she was up for a night on the town. "Oh, Walter, the doctor told me that my endurance would be the last to come back, and he was right. I'm not sure I would be good company."  
"Maggie, you're always good company. I'll make you a deal. Let me come to you. I'll cook, we'll watch a movie. When you get too tired, I'll leave." There was a long second of silence on the line before Skinner spoke again. "Maggie, I want to see you."  
Maggie's heart fluttered at the emotion in his voice. How long had it been since a man sought her company, just for the pleasure of being with her? It excited her and frightened her at the same time.  
"Alright, get over here."

Skinner arrived at Maggie's door a meer two hours later, arms laden with two big paper grocery bags. "Wow, what army are you planning on cooking for?" Maggie teased as she let him in the front door.  
Skinner flushed a little, trying to not seem nervous. "I might have overcompensated a little, trying to be prepared." Skinner placed the bags on the kitchen island and turned to her.  
"What a boy scout." Maggie replied good-naturedly. Emboldened by the blush on his cheeks, she tip toed up and gave him a peck on the lips. She missed having someone she could welcome with a kiss and it felt good to see more color rise in his face from such a simple action.  
Walter grasped her arms. "I am here to cook you the meal of your life. Don't distract me." He teased her good-naturedly.  
Maggie chuckled, "The meal of my life?" Skinner shrugged, "Ok, maybe just dinner. But when I'm done, you'll be very impressed."  
Maggie took a seat at the breakfast bar to watch him. He bent to put a chicken in the oven and she took the opportunity to admire his well muscled back side. *_I'm already impressed._* she thought to herself.

Dinner turned out to be very impressive in itself. Walter turned out a roast chicken, homemade spanish rice and roasted vegetables in just under 45 minutes. The two ate and talked like old friends, getting to know each other better. Walter was telling Maggie about volunteering to fight in Vietnam when he turned 18 when she stopped him. "Wait, how old are you?"  
Skinner looked surprised at the question, like he hadn't considered that there might be a significant age difference between them. "I'll be 46 in November."  
Maggie threw her head back like she were looking to heaven. "Oh, mercy. I'm dating a child."  
Skinner looked at her warily. "How old are you?" Maggie laughed at his discomfort. "I'm 54." She paused and looked at him seriously. "The mother of four, and a grandmother. Walter, you're young enough to have children of your own if you married a slightly younger woman. Are you sure you really want to hitch your wagon to this old lady?"

Walter smiled at her. "Do you really think 9 years is that significant at our age? Maggie, we're not teenagers and you're the only woman who has interested me at all in a very long time. I don't care about having my own children, not in the long run. You have plenty for the both of us, besides, that's what I have Mulder for. As for this old lady stuff, I would be proud to take you anywhere on my arm and I guarantee I will be the envy of ninety percent of the men there. Youth isn't everything."  
Maggie sighed, convinced, for the moment. "Ok, you've charmed me for now." Walter grinned at her. "Good. Now, how bought coffee and a movie?"

The two settled in the den with their coffee and turned on the movie that Walter had brought. Maggie settled against Walter's side with his arm around her. His other hand was holding hers and gently playing with her fingers. It wasn't ten minutes later that Maggie declared what they were both thinking, "I'm not really following this movie."  
Skinner touched his forehead to hers, his eyes dark. "Me either." He whispered and leaned forward to catch her mouth in a kiss. It was a kiss with a passion like they hadn't shared since their first kiss the night he had driven her home and they kissed in the rain. Walter started out gently, but became more aggressive as he felt her respond to him. They passed heat back and forth as they both forgot about everything except the heady sensation that the other was causing. They kissed for a long time, Walter trying to keep it there so as not to scare Maggie by moving too fast. His resolve was broken however, when he moved to gently kiss her neck and she let out the sexiest, throatiest moan he had ever heard. He captured her mouth again with his and, bracing himself on either edge of the couch, began slowly pushing her onto her back. His full intention at this point was to make love to her, right here on the couch in her den. To show her exactly how he felt about her, to hell with going slow.

She was about half way down when she cried out and clutched at Skinner's shoulders, trying to pull herself up. Skinner put one arm around her and drew them both back up to a seated position. "What's wrong?" His passion had been instantly transformed into concern.

Maggie held one hand to her still healing side. "I think we were getting a little ambitious. I'm sorry Walter."

Walter drew her into a hug. "*_I'm_* sorry, Maggie. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
They resettled and Skinner drew Maggie's head down on his shoulder, lazily rubbing her arm. Content now simply to be near each other, they sat and watched the movie, which actually turned out to be pretty good, now that they could concentrate on it.  
They didn't discuss it, but the reality of what they almost did, what they both wanted to do, weighed heavily on them both.

They didn't see each other for the next two weeks. Skinner had a major case come up that he had to supervise and was in the office more than the ungodly hours that he usually worked. So, aside from a few, short phone calls, there was very little communication between the fledgling couple. Maggie found she missed Walter, and Walter, when he wasn't thinking about serial killers, was missing Maggie. They were both besotted. It was kind of making everyone around them a little sick, especially Scully and Mulder, who had to deal with them both.

Thankfully, Walter found a brief spot for a respite on Saturday evening. Knowing Maggie would be at Mass, Walter drove the 30 minutes from his office to St. Mark's Catholic Church. He shivered slightly as he drove past the spot where Maggie was shot the month before but his spirits rose when he saw her car in the parking lot of the church.  
Slipping in quietly right before services began, he spied Maggie's dark head, sitting next to her blond friend, Constance. Walter quickly moved toward them, nodding at Irene Asher, who looked at him with a horrified expression, as if all of the unpleasantness the previous month had somehow been his fault. He dropped into the pew beside Maggie. Maggie, who had her head turned away, chatting with Constance, whipped around in surprise at the feel of the large man sitting down beside her. His white dress shirt was rumpled and he looked tired, but handsome and she had never been happier to see him. "Walter!" She whispered as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, "Is the case over?" Skinner shook his head just as the priest stood to begin the service. "I'm taking a mental health break." He whispered back. "So you came to church." Maggie concluded. "So I came to see you." Walter knew that in two hours, he would be back in his office, exploring leads, but for now, he would sit silently, letting his proximity to Maggie recharge his batteries.  
***************************************************

Three days later, Maggie was on the phone with her daughter when Dana, as an aside to their conversation, mentioned that the ongoing serial killer case was, "about to make Skinner pop his cork."  
After they got off the phone, Maggie, concerned for her friend, dialed his office number.  
"Skinner." Walter's voice was so taut and tense it made Maggie start. She could only imagine the kind of fear he could instill in his subordinates. She tried to keep her own voice low and warm. "Walter, it's Maggie. I was just calling to check on you."  
Maggie heard him sigh, long and loud. "Maggie, you have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice."  
"Long day?" Skinner snorted, "You have no idea."  
Do you think you could carve out some time for dinner? You have to eat, right?"  
Skinner's voice was resigned. "Maggie, I haven't eaten or slept or showered in 48 hours. I have another meeting in 30 minutes with the Deputy Director. I would love to see you, but I just need to crash for a while."  
"How about a home cooked meal before you crash?" Skinner tried to object but Maggie interrupted him. "Leave your house key with your assistant. Come home whenever you're ready. I'll have dinner waiting for you. I won't expect to be entertained or even have a conversation. I just want to make sure that you're taking care of yourself."

There was a long pause and Skinner spoke again. "You're an angel."

It was a little strange, trying to think how to explain to Kim why he was leaving his house key with her. He opted for the direct approach. "Maggie Scully is going to come pick this up, probably while I'm in with the DD. Give it to her for me will you?" He dropped the key on her desk and started out the door.  
Kim grinned at his retreating back. "Yes, sir."

His prediction was correct and when he returned to his office, he had just missed Maggie and Kim was grinning at him like she knew a juicy secret.  
"What are you grinning about?" Skinner looked wearily at his assistant. Normally, got along with Kim better than he did with anyone else in the office. She was, after all, his assistant and probably knew his life better than he did. But, he was tired and not up for Kim's teasing.  
Kim, reading her boss' mood, softened her grin into a real smile. "Maggie seems nice."  
Skinner sighed and cracked a small smile, the only one of the week. "Yeah, she's nice."

Skinner drug himself down the hallway of his condo building, exhausted, like he had so many other nights. They finally had a break in the case and a crack team of well rested agents had made the bust two hours previously. It ended like so many of these situations do, with the suspect being shot and killed. A killer was off the street, which was good, but now that he was dead, the families of his victims would never be able to look him in the face and ask him why. Maybe there was no why. No reason for 6 beautiful, healthy young people to have been brutally killed. The wondering made Skinner despairingly sad.  
Flipping through his keys, Skinner remembered why his house key was not showing up in the rotation. Maggie was waiting for him. Straightening his shoulders as best he could, Walter quietly walked in his front door.  
The smell of food cooking was the first thing that assaulted his senses. Normally, his house was cold and smelled like gun oil or whatever air freshener his cleaning lady had chosen for that week. Right now, it was homey, warm and inviting. Amazing how the only thing that changed was Maggie. He shrugged off his coat and padded his way to the kitchen. Maggie, barefoot, stirring a pot on his often neglected stove, was singing quietly to some lilting Irish music. Walter leaned against the door frame. "You are a sight for sore eyes, you know that?"  
Maggie jumped a little, startled. "Walter, I didn't hear you come in." She came over and gave him a kiss and rubbed a cheek against his unshaven one.  
"Hi." He whispered, arms stealing around her, holding her lightly.  
"Hi." She whispered back and kissed him again. He tasted like bad coffee. "Dinner will be another few minutes. Why don't you go grab a shower?"  
"Yes, ma'am." Skinner turned around to leave the kitchen and Maggie swatted him lightly on the backside. *_Yep,_* he thought as he climbed the stairs, *_I could get used to this._*

Dinner turned out to be the most delicious stew that Walter had ever eaten. When paired with a loaf of crusty bread, Walter thought he had died and gone to heaven. He ate with a relish, Maggie watching him with satisfaction. After his stomach was filled to bursting, he stood and pulling on Maggie's hand and tugged her toward the living room. "I thought you were going up to bed?"  
Skinner looked at her seriously. "Would I be able to convince you to come upstairs with me?" Seeing the hesitation on her face, Walter continued, "I just want to be with you for a while. The case is over, I can sleep all weekend if I want. But, honestly, I'll probably be out in ten minutes either way."  
Maggie sat on the couch and Walter stretched out, laying his head in her lap. He flipped the tv on, but without the case hanging over his head, a full belly and the woman he was falling deeper and deeper in love with gently rubbing his temples, Walter Skinner took a deep breath and by the time he had let it out, he was asleep.


	7. The Date

The following Friday it was finally time Walter and Maggie's long awaited "official" date. The late summer weather was still warm, but comfortable, no longer sweltering as it had been just a few weeks before. Walter had the perfect evening planned: Dinner at a cozy Italian bistro that had a beautiful garden seating area followed by taking in an International Music Festival that featured an Irish group that Maggie had mentioned that she liked.  
It was perfect. Intimate, but still pretty casual and not dangerous, thus limiting the possibility that paramedics would at all be a factor in their evening.  
Walter dressed carefully, trying hard, but trying to seem like he wasn't trying hard. He shook his head, he felt like a teenager. Green plaid print button down, unbuttoned just enough to reveal his white cotton tshirt. A pair of no wrinkle kakais completed his casual look.  
Walter knocked on Maggie's door, looking forward to seeing her on the other side. However, when the door opened, instead of seeing his petite, dark haired date, he was greeted by a tall, lanky red head: Charles. Maggie had told him that her youngest son often came home unexpectedly. As a travel writer, he slept in a hotel 40 plus weeks a year, so her home served as his permanent address and temporary roosting place. Walter suddenly felt like a teenaged boy facing his girlfriend's father.  
Charlie made the first move. "Walter? Come on in, Mom isn't quite ready yet. We lost track of time catching up."

Skinner followed him in to the den, still not really sure what to say. "So, Maggie said said you've been in Africa?"  
Charlie nodded as he settled in the arm chair across from Walter who was on the couch. "Hard to get back home from Africa. Especially on short notice. But I knew Mom was in good hands. Speaking of which, Walter, thank you for taking care of her the way you did."  
Skinner nodded, moved. Charlie noticed and grinned. "I take it you were expecting more of a 'Mr. Skinner, what are your intentions with my mother' sort of interrigation."  
Skinner nodded, "I was a little, yes." Charlie shrugged, "Billy's better at that sort of thing than I am, I'll leave that to him." He and Walter both laughed, breaking the remaining tension.  
They chatted for a few more minutes until Maggie appeared in the doorway. "You two seem to be getting along well." She commented happily. Skinner thought she looked effortlessly beautiful. Flowey A line shirt and bright colored blouse made her look so casually sexy that, had her son not been in the room, he would have suggested another evening in. After all, Maggie was feeling much better now than she had the last time.  
Skinner rose to kiss Maggie on the cheek, doing so in front of her son made them both blush. "Charlie was telling me about Africa." Maggie reached over and patted her son on the cheek proudly, "Charlie is my world traveler."

"Well," Skinner turned his attention back to Maggie, "Are you ready to go?" Maggie nodded, "I am." She turned and grinned at Charlie, "Don't wait up." Charlie laughed, big and loud, "Have fun you crazy kids." He called after them as they walked out the door.

"That went well." Skinner commented as he backed the blazer out of her drive way.  
"What?" Maggie acted shocked, "He didn't break out the thumb screws? Guess he'll let me go out with just anybody after all."  
Skinner smiled at her, knowing full well that Charlie knew he was not 'just anybody'.  
They laughed and talked the rest of the way to the resturant.  
Suddenly realizing that they had never been on an actual "date" Skinner shook his head in amazement. He felt like he almost couldn't remember a time before Maggie was in his life. What had he done when he didn't have her beautiful face to greet him, or her warm honey voice on the phone after a long day playing FBI?  
Leading her through the resturant, Walter heard Maggie gasp as they stepped into the back garden. It looked like Italy in Washington. Ivy covered the stone walls and a meandering stream accented the moss covered floor. White, wrought iron tables dotted the area. "Walter, this is beautiful!" They sat down at one of the terrace tables and the waiter quickly brought them a bottle of wine.  
They ate and talked and laughed and at one point, Maggie slipped a foot out of her shoe and ran it around the inside of Walter's pant leg.  
When their meal was over, they walked the few blocks to the park where the music festival was being held. Maggie saw the banner advertising her favorite Irish group, she turned to Walter excitedly, "You remembered." Skinner grinned at her and led her into the park. They enjoyed the many different types of ethnic groups until they reached the back of the park where Maggie's group was performimg. Maggie turned to him. "Assistant Director," she batted her eyelashes and smiled at him coyly, "I need someone to dance with me." Skinner took a step away from her, "Oh Maggie, I don't know..." He was suddenly self concious. Surprisingly, Maggie shrugged, turned and started to walk away. "Oh well, if you won't, someone else will." She teased him playfully.  
Skinner was incensed. "No way!" He jogged to catch up with her, wrapping his hands around her waist and dancing her around in a little circle. They danced an easy step to the lilting music until the sun started to set and the pretty lights strung up around the park began to sparkle. Walter spun Maggie around in a circle and she looked so young, so relaxed. He grabbed her hand and drug her behind a tall hedge, where they could be alone.  
Kissing passionetly in the dark, the couple made out behind the bush like teenagers. For the first time, Walter let his hands roam over Maggie's body, caressing her beautiful curves. His hands fisted the sides of her skirt, trying to resist the urge to run his hands up under the thin material. He moved his hands to her back and pressed her close to him. He adored her and no amount of touching or kissing seemed adequate to convey that to her. He couldn't get her close enough.  
He carded his fingers through her hair and whispered in her ear, "Maggie, come home with me tonight."  
Much to his chagrin, Walter felt Maggie stiffen a little in his arms. "Walter, if I don't come home, Charlie will worry." Walter couldn't understand her weak excuse, he could hear the same want in her voice that he felt in his own body.  
"Charlie will understand." He kissed her face, trying to reassure her. He ran his finger tips along her bare back under her shirt and felt her shudder in response, she wanted him, he knew it.  
"Walter..." Maggie's voice faltered and she was no longer making eye contact with him. Skinner realized that if he pushed any further, she would soon be insisting that he take her home. He pulled back a little, brushing her hair back gently.  
"Hey, talk to me, what's the matter?" Maggie pulled out of his embrace and, taking his hand, began to walk slowly around the trail that ran around the perimeter of the park. The festival was winding down and so they were mostly alone. They walked for a while, Maggie gathering her thoughts. It was a few minutes before Maggie finally spoke. "I was so young when I married Bill. He was my first love. I've never been with anyone else. I know that must sound hopelessly old fashioned to you but..." She faltered, turning to face him. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"  
Skinner drew her into his arms. "I think so. Maggie, I adore you and I want to show you how much, in every way." He dipped down until he drew her eyes back to his face. "But, I don't want to rush you. When you feel the time is right, you just let me know." Maggie looked so grateful, but also so serious that Skinner felt like he needed to lighten the mood a little. "When you do decide it's time, I'm going to blow your mind Margaret."  
Maggie burst out laughing and gave him a long, hard hug. "Thank you Walter, for everything."  
They ended the evening quietly and not exactly how Walter had hoped, but by the time he drove away from Maggie's house after dropping her off, Skinner had begun to imagine a day when they wouldn't have to decide whose home to go to, they would just go home.

Maggie lay in her bed that night, plagued by self doubt. Charlie had been asleep when she'd arrived home, no doubt knocked out by jet lag, so she had been left to her own thoughts.

She knew that all she would have had to have said was 'yes' to Walter's request and right now, she would have been at his condo, making love to him. Or, if their frenzy had won out, they would be satisfied and she would be tucked up in his bed, in his arms, enjoying the endorphins from the first orgasm she hadn't had to give herself in four years.

She was sure that Walter would have made good on his promise to 'blow her mind.' Just having him hold her and kiss her almost sent her into sensory overload, she couldn't imagine what state she would end up in if they shared a bed. She smiled at that thought. It had been much too long since she'd even considered getting into such a state.

Instead, she was laying alone in her big bed, the same as she had done every night since her husband's death. She kicked herself for being such a coward. She cared about Walter, and she wanted their relationship to progress, but in the moment, she hadn't been able to follow through.  
She slept restlessly, dreaming about Walter, Bill, sex and the black hole of ending up alone without any of them.


	8. The Past and the Present

Disclaimer: I borrowed a plot point from one of my favorite Maggie/Skinner stories, so please forgive me if you recognize this from somewhere else. Also, this is the first sex scene I have ever written. I tried to keep it tame, I didn't want it to be too Harlequinesque.

Feedback: Yes, please! At least let me know that you want me to post more chapters. I wrote this on my phone and it's hard to post from my phone!

It was a week later, Maggie Scully stood in the lobby if the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building, trying to get a hold of her daughter. Getting no answer from the X-Files office, Maggie frowned and tried another number.  
"Skinner".  
"Walter! It's Maggie. I'm looking for my daughter. Have you seen her?"  
Skinner smiled at the sound of her voice. "Sorry Maggie, I sent them out of town on a case this morning."  
"Oh,". Maggie's voice sounded disappointed. "She probably left me a message at home."  
Skinner frowned at the phone, "Where are you?". "Downstairs in the lobby." "Stay there, I'll be right down.". Skinner grabbed his suit jacket and headed downstairs. *_This day is looking up._*

When Skinner reached the lobby, he found Maggie chatting with the security guard. "AD Skinner." The guard straightened up at the sight of the Assistant Director.  
Skinner smiled at him, a gesture that was intended to reassure the guard but succeeded only in making him slightly more uncomfortable because of its unusual occurrence. "I'm not going to bust you for talking to this lady, Charlie. I know I am helpless in the sight of her charms."  
Maggie laughed in response. "Well, that is quite a compliment."  
Skinner turned his attention on her and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Since it seems that I sent your lunch date out of town, would you settle for my company instead?"  
Maggie was pleased at the suggestion, "I would like that very much." She took his proffered arm and they headed for the exit.  
Charlie the security guard regarded them with amusement as Skinner escorted Maggie out. *_Wow, that lady has AD Skinner wrapped around her little finger. Good for her_*  
Maggie and Walter walked a short distance to a nice cafe he knew about. Not a fancy place, but a bit cozier than the 'read the paper and have a sandwich' place he usually went.  
The two chatted idally until their food came. "So, what brings you in to the city?" Walter asked, wondering what random errand deserved his thanks for his lunch companion. Margaret indicated a shopping bag sitting in the chair next to her. "I was buying an anniversary gift for some old friends of mine. They hit 30 years this year and they are throwing a huge weekend event to celebrate.".  
"Wow," Skinner commented thoughtfully, "30 years. That is an amazing accomplishment."  
"Yes." Maggie nodded her head in agreement. "How many years were you and Dana's father married?" Skinner asked.  
Maggie looked at him, suprised at the question. "We were married for 32 years. This year would have been 36."  
Skinner shook his head in amazement. "How old were you when you got married?". Maggie giggled a bit at the memory. "I had *_just_* turned 18. My parents were horrified."  
Skinner laughed along with her. "I thought 17 years was a long time to be married. You have me beat by miles."  
"Yes, but Bill spent 6 months out of the year at sea for 25 years, minus the three years he was base commander, so we really only spent 20 years together and most of that was in the 6 years after he retired." Maggie was astonished at how easy it was for her to discuss Bill with Walter. It didn't seem like a taboo subject at all. In fact, it seemed that he was actually interested in hearing about the life she had with Bill.  
Skinner nodded, considering what she had said, "This other couple is a Navy family too?"  
Maggie smiled, "Yes, they were our neighbors when we lived in San Diego. Rob just retired last year, and they moved down to Virginia Beach. I hate to turn down a free weekend getaway, but I think I'm just going to mail them their gift."  
It was Skinner's turn to look surprised. "You're not going? Why not?"  
Maggie looked sheepish, "Dana was going to go with me, but it turns out that she and Fox already planned to do something or another that weekend. I'd love to see Rob and Ann again, but I don't think I can face all of those other people by myself."  
"No one else can go with you?" Maggie grinned at him, but felt butterflies tickeling her stomach at the same time. "Are you volunteering, Assistant Director?"  
"You know what? Yes." Skinner replied in a voice that sounded more confident than he felt. "Tell your friends to reserve you an extra room. I will be your escort to this swaree."

They finished lunch and began to walk back to Skinner's office, but Maggie was still feeling nervous about the plans that they had made for her friend's party. She decided to give him another chance to get out of the deal. "Walter, the party. Those are all going to be people that were friends of mine and Bill's throughout the years. I totally understand if you decide you don't feel comfortable going with me."  
Skinner stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her, taking her hands in his. "Maggie, I realize we haven't been seeing each other long, especially in any kind of official sense, but I like being with you. If you want to go to this party, and you would like me to accompany you, there is no place I'd rather be. I'm not threatened by Bill or his memory or his friends. I'm glad you have had a full, wonderful life and have been loved."  
Maggie took a deep breath, not daring to believe what she'd heard. Was it possible that there actually was a man who would be able to accept the vast acreage that Bill occupied in her heart? "I would very much like for you to come with me."  
"Good." Then, there, in the middle of the side walk, two blocks from the FBI building, with every possibility of any of the several 100 or so agents he supervised observing, Walter Skinner kissed Maggie Scully full on the lips.

The trip down to Virgina Beach was four hours from Walter's home in Crystal City. Maggie was nervous. Truthfully, she'd been nervous from the moment she had called her friend Ann and asked her to book another room for Walter. Ann and her husband, Rob, were friends of hers and Bill's and she wasn't sure how they would react to her dating seriously. Much to her relief, Ann had been ecstatic and made her promise she wouldn't let Walter back out; she wanted to meet him.  
"You're being very quiet." Walter commented as he reached across the gear shift to take her hand lightly. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous I guess."  
Skinner squeezed her hand. "This is your weekend. I am just here to keep you company."  
"I know, I just...". Her voice was hesitant.  
Skinner, knowing that Maggie was still nervous about the possibility of their becoming physically intimate, tried to be reassuring. "You did ask Ann to book a seperate room for me, right?"  
Maggie bit her lip. She didn't want Walter to think she wasn't at all physically attracted to him, nothing could be further from the truth. But, she didn't want to be forced into a situation she might not feel 100% comfortable with.

The trouble was, Ann hadn't successfully booked a seperate room. Whether she had misunderstood, or the hotel had wasn't clear, but Walter's name had been placed on the reservation ALONG with Maggie's name, instead of his having a room of his own. Of course, all of the other rooms in the hotel were booked.  
Maggie wanted to cry. She wasn't sure about even being with these people without Bill, let alone introducing them to her new 'boyfriend'. Then, she was going to have to share a room with him, whether she wanted to or not.  
Walter was remarkably understanding. He was *_hoping_* to share her bed this weekend, but he knew he never would, this weekend or otherwise, if he acted like a bastard because she was unsure. Maybe that was selfish, but that was how he felt.  
He checked out the room, trying to be pragmatic. "Maggie, it's a suite. There is a pull out sofa and a door between the rooms. We can make this work."  
Maggie was comforted by the accomidation and Walter's positive attitude with the whole situation. She checked her watch. "We need to get ready for the party. I'm going to take a shower." She turned and closed the door to the bedroom.  
Skinner sat on the sofa that was intended to be his bed this evening, waiting for his turn at the shower, trying not to think of Maggie, beautiful Maggie, in the next room, showering and dressing. They were in an unusual place in their relationship. He wasn't going to date anyone else, Maggie was all he could think about. And yet, here was all of this awkwardness about the sleeping arrangements. Skinner wasn't sure how to proceed. *_ I just have to play it by ear, I guess._*

Maggie was having similar struggles. The bathroom was connected to the bedroom, so she saw Walter as he was exiting with a towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly gave her privacy, not even really looking at her. He was beautiful. Add that to kind, gentle, understanding, devilishly handsome, and approprietly forceful when he needed to be, Maggie was smitten. And that scared her. *_Be brave, Margaret._* She tugged at the bodice of her little black dress, pulled on her shoes and left to face the music.

Maggie stopped and took in the scene in the outer room. Walter had his back to her, dressed in a white pinstrip dress shirt, gray suit pants, jacket still off, tying his tie. Her heart pitter pattered in her chest and she felt slightly better about him being with her this weekend. He noticed her checking him out as he slipped on his suit jacket and grinned at her, "Quit oggeling me and let's go mingle with your friends."  
Maggie laughed out loud, suddenly feeling much better about this weekend. Walter was a good man and, when she got out of her own way, she was really proud to be seen with him. They walked out of the hotel room, hand in hand.

In the elevator, Walter leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You look amazing by the way." Maggie saw him looking her up and down in the reflection of the brushed elevator doors. She exited the elevator into the ballroom with a lovely blush on her face.  
"Maggie! Maggie Scully!" They heard someone calling her name almost the moment the entered the ballroom. Maggie smiled broadly when she saw who was calling her. "Ann!" Maggie hugged the thin blond woman who approached them. She turned to Walter, and introduced the pair. Walter, realizing that Ann was one half of the host couple, congratulated her on their milestone. Ann had gushed at him, "Thank you! Amazing how you can put up with the same person for so many decades." She pulled her husband over for another round of hugs for Maggie and introductions for Walter.  
The evening had kicked off with a cocktail hour where Maggie introduced him to the people she knew. Most of the people had been lovely, a few hadn't seen Maggie since Bill's death and offered their condolences and only a very few had given him the side eye. Dinner followed, where they were seated with Ann and Rob and another couple, Jack and Bonnie. Jack, Maggie had explained, had served with Bill as his second in command when he had been a Captain. Wine, beer and conversation flowed smoothly as soon as their company realized that Skinner didn't mind if they mentioned Maggie's late husband.  
"When I first was on the ship, straight out of leadership school, green as hell as an officer, Bill's first advice to me was, 'Son, it's time to get your head out of your ass.'"  
They had all laughed. "That sounds like standard Bill Scully advice." Maggie had commented.  
As dinner wound down, the children of the host couple suprised them with a 'This Is Your Life' type photo slide show. The pictures were mostly of Ann and Rob, their family, and the places they had been in the Navy. One picture was of an old muscle car, a young looking Rob posing proudly beside it. "Do you remember that car, Maggie?" Rob had turned to her. Maggie herself had burst out laughing when she saw the picture, and had tears running down her face. She took a deep breath and turned to Walter, "I almost gave birth to Charles in the front seat of that car because ours wouldn't start when I went into labor."  
Rob had continued the story for Walter's benefit. "Bill was normally so serious, so stoic. But that night, he was a mess." He ticked off on his finger, "middle of the night, Maggie is in full labor, car won't start, older three kids are running around like someone slipped them some bad drugs. So Ann stayed with Bill Jr, Missy and Dana, we packed Maggie into the front of that old car and almost didn't make it to the hospital in time."  
Maggie picked up again as the slide show followed their story, projecting a picture of herself, looking young and fresh, holding a bundled newborn and sitting in the old car. "We walked in to the hospital and Bill shouted at the nurse, 'For the love of God, catch this baby!'"  
They laughed together as the slide show continued. There were a few more of the Scullys, as individuals and as a family included, giving Walter a further glimpse of the previous life of the woman beside him.  
Dinner over, the music started for those who wanted to dance and the three ladies at the table excused themselves to the restroom. Skinner took one look at the two men at the table with him and realized he was about to get his first, 'Mr. Skinner, what are your intentions...' interrogations.  
"Maggie's a good woman." Rob started quietly. Skinner nodded agreeing, not sure what tactic Rob was going for. It was Jack who continued, "She and Bill were the standard for a lot of us for our marriages."  
Rob looked at him seriously, "Bill treated her with a certain standard. She deserves to be treated that way."  
Jack got to the point, "Bottom line, if you don't treat her well, we'll kill you."  
Skinner nodded seriously, "Gentlemen, I would expect nothing less. All I can say is, better you two than Dana." He raised his glass in a toast two the two men and they reciprocated.

When the ladies returned, Walter pulled Maggie out on the dance floor. By this point, she was more relaxed than she had been since her lunch with Walter when she first mentioned the party. Happy memories were vastly outweighing the bad tonight. Ann and Bonnie had put their enthusiatic stamp of approval on her relationship with Walter and now here she was, in his arms, her cheek against the smooth fabric of his suit. She was enjoying every minute of the evening. As soon as a faster song started, Rob cut in to have a dance while Ann snagged Walter. Maggie watched him dance with her friend, obviously charming her. Maggie felt for the first time in a long time that her past and her future were complimentary instead of in competition. Her heart was full.

Maggie clung to Walter's arm as he pressed the elevator button to take them back up to their eleventh floor hotel room. She was tired, but very happy and slightly drunk. Walter had been amazing, chatting with her friend's as well as Bill's, laughing with them at their memories and silly stories, sharing war stories of his own and keeping up with the drinking as well as anyone could in a room full of Navy men. She had not been worried about him for one second. Now, close to his side, she felt his warmth reaching out to stroke her. It had been so long since she'd felt anything close to this.  
Walter put a hand on hers clasped around his arm. "Are you sleeping down there?" Maggie lifted her head from where it rested on his shoulder and looked at him. "No, I'm not asleep. I'm just thinking."  
"Oh yeah, what were you thinking?"  
Maggie released his arm and turned so that her body was flush with his. Skinner's arms went around her waist, causing them both to shiver involuntarily. Maggie took a deep breath and steeled herself as excitement and nerves coursed up and down her spine. "I was thinking that..." She lifted her face so she was basically murmuring into his ear, "that I'm glad we ended up with only one hotel room."  
Skinner's only response was to gape at her and then grin.

Exiting the elevator, Skinner found it hard to keep his hands off of Maggie. In the interest of propriety in a hotel full of her friends, he managed to keep them glued to her waist. Once inside the room however, Maggie quickly found herself pressed to the wall, Skinner's mouth hot against her throat.  
Maggie felt her skin burn everywhere Walter touched her. And his hands were everywhere, her arms, her back, her breasts, She felt as if she was going to erupt in flames any second. The sensations moving through her overwhelmed her to a point where all she could do was hang on to his shoulders so that she could remain upright.  
Walter, feeling Maggie's knees start to buckle, maneuvered her toward the big bed. When they reached the bed, Maggie folded and sat down, their mouths never disconnecting. Walter reached behind her and slid the zipper of her dress down to her waist, before she laid on it, making it harder for him to get at her bare skin.  
When his hand smoothed down the naked skin on her back, Walter heard Maggie gasp. He pulled back, wanting to reassure himself that she was not having second thoughts. He moved his hands from her back to cup her face. "Maggie, are you sure this is what you want? I'll still be here tomorrow either way."  
Maggie smiled at him while her fingers began to undo the small buttons on his shirt. Any shyness she might have felt normally had been allied by the generous amount of wine she had consumed earlier in the evening. "Walter, I haven't been as sure of anything in a long time."  
Assured, Walter kissed her again, at the same time, pushing her down on her back. Pulling away, he tugged on the waist of her dress until it slid down her body and over her hips. Her dress gone, Walter took a moment to admire his new love. Dressed only in her panties and bra, she was the most beautiful thing Walter had ever seen. "You're beautiful." He murmured to her as he crawled back to kiss her again.  
"Walter, I want you so much." Maggie hooked one leg around Walter's hip, encouraging him closer. "Why are you still wearing so many clothes?"  
Walter chuckled, "Patience, my dear, patience." Maggie groaned, not feeling too patient. She kissed him hard and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, fumbling to get the cuffs undone and off his wrists.  
Maggie's hands on his bare chest was Walter's undoing. He left her mouth and peppered kisses down her shoulders and her breasts. Maggie moaned loudly. Walter smiled, having obviously found a spot to come back to.  
He stood to drop his pants and boxers, as well as his socks while Maggie made short work of her bra.  
Walter smiled at her impatience. He was feeling the same, but he knew that this time needed to be good for them both. He had fallen in love with Maggie Scully and he intended to share her bed again.  
Walter moved back to partially cover Maggie's body with his own. Moving up only as far as her waist, he kissed her belly, making her squirm and giggle. Moving down from her belly, Maggie gasped a small gasp every time Walter's lips touched her skin. He paused when he reached the healed but not yet faded scar from her bullet wound and the straight surgical scar from the operation that had followed. He pressed his lips firmly against the spot and took a moment to be thankful for the heartbeat he felt pulsing underneath her skin.  
Continuing down to her her panties, Walter looked up at Maggie's face. She was smiling down at him, suddenly looking shy, watching him touch her. For some reason, Walter found this incredibly sexy. He eased off her panties and nuzzled the inside of her thigh. Replacing his nose with his hands, he gently massaged the inside of her thighs as his mouth gently worked on her core.  
Maggie squirmed hard beneath him, calling his name, begging. Whether she was begging for him to stop the sweet torture or to continue, neither was sure.  
Feeling her quiver and noting how wet she had become, Walter took one more lick of her clit and back tracked his way back up her stomach, giving some attention to her breasts, making her nipples stand at hard peaks and her back arch beneath him.  
He caught her mouth up in a frenzied kiss as they moved, coming together for the first time. They both exclaimed at the sensation and Walter paused, giving Maggie a chance to shower his throat with kisses, as they acclimated to this new sensation.  
Walter rotated his hips and began to move gently against her. Maggie groaned and her hips rose to meet each gentle thrust.  
They kept up the slow and easy pace until neither could stand it any longer. Walter's thrusts became harder and more eratic, until Maggie once again found herself holding on for dear life.  
Walter held himself off until he heard Maggie panting his name over and over. He knew she was close, so he let himself go with a shout, feeling her fall right after him.  
They lay this way for a while, each trying to regain control of their own breathing. "Walter, that was amazing." Maggie whispered into his neck. Walter chuckled, "You just wait until next time when I haven't been trying to out drink the entire Navy." He rolled off of her onto his side of the bed before she responded. "Next time?"  
Walter kissed her gently. "Next time. There is definitely going to be a next time." Maggie just grinned at him as she pulled up the covers and snuggled into his chest. They both drifted off to sleep, enjoying the effects of this time, while dreaming of next time.  
The next morning, Walter woke up to the strange sensation of a warm body sleeping in bed next to him. He smiled, remembering the evening making love to Maggie. The few discreet encounters he'd had since his divorce couldn't hold a candle to the evening he had spent with this woman now sprawled on her stomach beside him. Her uncovered back was lit softly by the early morning light. Her head, turned away from him, afforded him a view of the back of her pretty brown haired head. Her hair looked so silky, he reached over and ran his fingers through the strands.  
Maggie sighed softly at his touch, though she was obviously still asleep. Walter, pleased that his touch could elicit a response from her even in her sleep, moved his hand down to gently rub her back. Maggie's head lowled, and Walter knew that he had to touch her some more. Moving himself to a kneeling position over her hips, Walter began to gently massage her back as she began to wake up. "Hmmmm," She moaned, "Walter."  
Walter felt his heart constrict as she said his name, only half awake. After all of the reminiscing yesterday, it was conceivable in her sleepy state for her to have said the name of her late husband. But she hadn't. She had said his name.  
Walter settled himself along Maggie's body and began to kiss her neck. Maggie opened her eyes, feeling his partial erection pushing against her thigh. "Well, good morning, Assistant Director." Skinner nuzzled her neck. "Good morning, pretty lady. How do you feel?" Maggie's words came out in a breathy sigh, "So good." Walter kissed her jaw, "I'm glad."  
Walter moved so the both his legs were between hers...just as his cell phone rang. Walter groaned unhappily and loudly and dropped his head into the crook of Maggie's neck.  
"There is no option for me not to answer Maggie, I'm so sorry."  
"Answer the phone Walter." Maggie rolled over as Walter rolled off and reached for his phone. "Skinner." Maggie watched him as he listened, commenting occasionally, in full AD mode, while totally naked. The sight made her giggle slightly, she kissed his chest and he stammered for a second.  
Skinner hung up the phone coming back to kiss Maggie soundly. "They need me back in DC. Maggie, I'm so sorry. I think we're going to have to miss the brunch with Rob and Ann."  
Maggie stretched, "Walter, it's ok. I have had an amazing night last night." Walter stood and pulled her up to stand next to him. "I was hoping to show you how good next time could be."  
Maggie smiled and kissed him. "Next time." She turned to go into the bathroom. Walter sat heavily on the bed, wondering exactly what he had gotten himself in to.


	9. Back to Real Life: Maggie vs Sharon

Even though Walter was heading to work, the ride back in to DC was immeasurably more comfortable than the ride down had been. Maggie was relaxed, not tense and she held Walter's hand and they sang along with the songs they knew on the radio. As the neared the city, Walter turned to Maggie, "Maggie, you were planning on being gone until tomorrow afternoon, right?" "Right." Maggie wasn't sure exactly what he was getting at. "Stay in the city. You can stay at my condo, or run errands or go shopping; whatever you want, I just want to spend more time with you this evening. This emergency meeting shouldn't take more than a few hours."

Maggie was amenable to his suggestion, eager to continue their weekend, even if it wasn't exactly how and where they expected. She leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I'll be waiting for you." Skinner hoped the meeting was damn short.

Back at the FBI headquarters, Dana Scully was furious. Their case was being taken over by local police and the AFT. They needed Assistant Director Skinner to give them the clout that they needed to maintain jurisdiction. "Where is Skinner? It's bad enough our weekend plans were ruined by this case, but now they want to take it away? We did ALL the investigating and they just want to take the credit."

Mulder was just as frustrated, "He'll be here soon, Scully. We'll get the case back." Scully was not going to allow herself to be placated. "We called him hours ago. What is taking him so long?" Mulder shrugged, "He was in Virginia Beach. It takes time to get back from there." Scully stopped dead in her tracks and pinned him with a look. "My mother is in Virginia Beach this weekend." Her voice had dropped to a deadly whisper. "What? Oh." Mulder finally grasped the full implication of what she was saying, "OH!"

When Skinner finally made his appearance in the office, Mulder had Scully calmed down significantly. Not about the case, but Mulder had reminded her of her feelings about Skinner and her mom. She was still not sure that she was comforable with the idea of her mother having sex with anyone, but her mother was an adult and could make her own decisions.

"Maybe they're just having fun. Maybe it's not serious." He had tried to comfort her. Scully had just shook her head. "If she's sleeping with him, she's serious. I only hope that he feels the same way. I don't want her to get hurt." "You're mom is a smart woman. You have to trust her."

Thankfully she had calmed down, because she and Mulder needed their boss on their side against the other two law enforcement agencies. Skinner had looked at her and blushed a little, but otherwise had been all business. Once the jurisdictional issues had been sorted out, Skinner, Mulder and Scully were left alone in the AD's office. Scully couldn't help but make sure that Skinner knew that SHE knew where he'd been.

"Have fun at the beach, Sir?" Scully pinned him with a look. Skinner had the grace to blushed a little. "It's very nice down there, yes." Scully shrugged as if she didn't care at all. "Well, Dad's friends didn't kill you, so I suppose I won't either." She turned on her heel and left the office, Mulder and Skinner staring after her.

Skinner headed home early and eagerly, knowing he would be spending the evening with Maggie. He felt a little self concious, knowing that Scully probably knew if not exactly, basically what he'd been doing with her mother. Upon reflection, he didn't feel awkward enough to STOP doing it, so he wasn't going to feel bad about it. He smiled to himself. The next time he saw Scully, he was going to intentionally think about whatever he had done with Maggie that would make her daughter the most uncomfortable. No reason he shouldn't amuse himself a little bit.

He smelled food cooking once again when he walked in his condo. He was going to have to hit the gym harder if he was going to get a homecooked meal on a semi regular basis. He supposed it was a small price to pay. Inside, Maggie was sitting on the couch, legs tucked up underneath her, reading his current book. Her hair was a little messy and her reading glasses had slipped down her nose a little bit. She was so cute and she looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Hi." He came up and kisses her throughly. "How did it go?" "Case is fine, though I think Dana is on to us after this weekend." Maggie raised an eyebrow, "Is she? Well, I can have a talk with her if it comes to that." Skinner shook his head, clearing his thoughts, "You know what? We'll cross that bridge if it comes to that. I don't want to think about Dana tonight. All I want to think about tonight is you and whatever smells so amazing in the kitchen." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the kitchen.

They ate and chatted companionably like they had so many times before. Skinner missed this, having someone to just chat with. During his marriage, Sharon had wanted to hear about all of the dark details of his job in the name of marital communication. She had pushed him to share things he didn't want rehash for himself, much less burden her with. He had responded to this pressure by building a wall even higher to keep her out.

With Maggie, he knew that if he had something that troubled him, or emotions that needed to be let out, he *could* share with her, but she had no morbid curiosity about his cases. She was much more interested in having a life with him outside of work. Of soothing his work stresses so that they could have a homelife together. Ironically, this made it much easier to open up and talk to her.

Soothing Walter was exactly what Maggie had in mind for the evening. After an appropriate time relaxing and drinking coffee after dinner, Maggie excused herself to the bathroom. She had a plan, but she was nervous and needed to collect her thoughts. With Bill, he had been home so infrequently that he always had an intense sexual desire for her when they were together. She hadn't had to be very sexually agressive, even in the later years after he had retired.

Her situation with Walter was different and she wanted him to be as sexually satisfied with her as she was with him. And he had been amazing with her last night, gently awakening feelings that she thought were packed away forever. Leaning against the living room door frame, she smiled coyly at Walter.

"Mr. Skinner? I may need your assistance." Skinner rose and walked over to where she was standing, "Yes ma'am, what can I help you with?" Maggie hooked a finger under under the knot of Skinner's loosened tie. "It's in the bedroom, come with me, I'll show you."

Maggie led a grinning Skinner down the hall toward his bedroom. His bedroom was a masculine sanctuary. Bare walls, heavy furniture and his extra gun on the the night table made Maggie shiver with the anticipation of taking charge of his pleasure here. She pulled off his tie as she backed him up to the bed. Kissing him hard, she gave him a little shove and he sat down heavily. She leaned down to unbutton his shirt, giving him a generous look down her shirt at her breasts as she did so.

Pushing him back on the bed, she took some time to explore his chest with her hands and mouth, only stopping when his breathing became eratic. Looking straight into his eyes, she moved down to his belt line and began slowly unlatching the buckle. She could feel his hot gaze on her, taking in her every move, but he didn't try to touch her. He was as into her plan as she was, which of course, meant she was achieving her objective. She slowly unbuttoned the button of his pants and drew the zipper down. Her lip was caught between her teeth in determination. When his pants were undone, the evidence of his desire for her was undeniable. Skinner picked up his hips as she drew his pants and boxers down his legs.

Taking him in her hand, Maggie was about to proceed to her next objective when Skinner finally spoke. "Maggie, I want to see you." His voice was rough with emotion, mostly lust, which was exactly what she wanted. Maggie looked at him with confusion. "You're wearing too many clothes." He attempted to explain through the haze of desire. Understanding, Maggie grinned at him then straightened to standing. Skinner pushed himself further up on the bed so he could prop himself up and watch her.

Slowly, Maggie pulled off her shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Her pants followed as she undressed in a sort of shy strip tease. She had never really done anything like this before. Finally, deciding Walter had getting enough of an eyeful, Maggie crawled back up on to the bed. She kissed him solidly on the mouth then placed careful, deliberate kisses on his chest. His hands skimmed her back, shoulders and head as she worked herself ever lower. When she reached his erection again, she took it into her hand as well as her mouth. At the first touch of her mouth, Skinner's hips bucked involuntarily. "Maggie!" He gasped her name, but didn't speak anymore. She worked on him until he was gasping, his hands fisting in her hair, trying to avoid pushing her head ever faster and harder. When he could contain himself no more, Skinner sat up and grabbing her arms, dragged Maggie up his body and rolled so she was underneath him. Almost before she realized what was going on, Maggie was under Walter and he was inside her, thrusting with a frenzy. His passion for her aroused her and her desire matched his own. Quickly, they were both spent and gasping from their mutual release.

For a few long moments, Skinner lay on top of her, trying to catch his breath. He felt as relaxed as he could remember being in a very long time, relishing the feel of her hands moving gently over his back. "I am head over heels in love with you, did I ever tell you that?" Skinner murmured in her ear. Her response was almost lost in his post coital haze. "No." Her voice was quiet, almost tentative. Skinner rolled off of her so the he could look her in the eye. "Well, I am. If I didn't tell you before, I should have. Maggie Scully, I love you with all my heart." Maggie had tears streaming down her cheeks by this point. "I love you Walter."

Maggie shifted as Walter's body tucked around hers, one arm drapped over her and the other tucked under his head. He nuzzled her neck and sighed a contented sigh. Maggie turned her head so that their noses touched. "Everything ok?" He nosed her chin until she turned her head back and he placed a few soft kisses on her throat. "Everything is pretty damn perfect, actually." Maggie smiled softly. "That's good to hear." She turned to lie on her back, still in Walter's embrace. "I thought about this you know, that night we went on our date. When you asked me to come home with you." Skinner nodded, "I remember." Maggie gave him a look, of course he remembered. "I didn't think so much about the sex, which by the way was **fantastic **but I thought about this, laying tucked up here in your bed, in your arms." Skinner pulled her a little closer, "Is reality as good as the fantasy?" "It's better." Skinner looked at her with serious eyes. "I'd like you to be here at lot more." Maggie snuggled in closer, wrapping her legs up with his. "I know you would. And we'll get there. Can you be patient with me?" Skinner pushed himself up and held himself about her, inches from her face. "You're worth waiting for."

They both slept soundly and spent the next morning making love gently and tenderly, the way new lovers do on lazy Sunday mornings. As Walter was toweling her off from a shared shower, he heard Maggie's stomach growl. She laughed and turned to face him. "Too much fun my love, we both require feeding." Walter agreed, "There is a really good cafe a few blocks away. We can walk, the weather is beautiful."

At the cafe, Walter settled himself in the chair across the table from Maggie. He felt a little lost in infatuation. Of course, this all encompassing in love feeling wouldn't last forever, he knew. If their relationship continued very much longer, they were bound to face some rough patches, both individually and as a couple. But, right now, he just wanted to bask in how good he felt. All of the juggling he did, all of the balls he had going all the time seemed somehow manageable with Maggie backing him up.

Walter, in his preoccupation with his musing, did something he wouldn't have normally done; he sat with his back to the rest of the resturant. Because of this, he didn't notice her until she said his name, startling him.

"Walter?" It was the voice out of his best dreams and his worst nightmares. The voice that had purred his name while he made love to her and had screamed at him in anger, her words sending barbs straight to his heart. He turned in his chair, toward the sound of her voice, "Sharon."

She looked lovely, thin and fit, her dark hair accenting her pale blue eyes. She was as familiar to Walter as his own body, and yet, looking at her now, he felt a disconnect, as if they had never sworn before God and their families to love and cherish each other forever.

They both awkwardly stared at each other until Walter remembered Maggie. "Uh, Sharon, this is Maggie, Maggie, this is Sharon." The women acknowledged each other politely. Thankfully, her order came up and the barista called her name. Sharon turned back to Walter, "Well, it was good to see you. You look well." Skinner echoed her sentiments. She turned to Maggie. "It was nice to meet you."

Skinner turned back in his seat and scrubbed a hand over his forehead, "Sorry, that was uncomfortable." Maggie stared at him pointedly, "Why?" Skinner frowned,confused, "What?" Maggie pursed her lips, "Walter, you told me point blank that you are not intimidated by Bill's memory, in fact, you have encouraged me to talk about him and have voluntarily met many of his friends. Yet, I know next to nothing about Sharon and you expect me to be uncomfortable around her. What is the difference? Because she's alive? Because you're divorced and not widowed?"

Skinner shrugged, "I don't know Maggie, I just feel uncomfortable talking about her." "Are you still in love with her?" Skinner shook his head adamently, "No, Maggie, that's not it." He glanced toward the counter where she was paying for her meal. "She's different now, I don't see the same person that I married. Bill was devoted to you until he died, he's always going to be a part of you."

Maggie nodded her head, "You're right. But, by the same token, you're who you are today partially because of your time with Sharon. And the person you are is the person that I am in love with." "So, you're ok with..." He inclined his head toward her retreating figure. Maggie sighed, "Walter, you said hello. It takes more than that to upset me. Am I going to invite her home for tea, probably not, but I won't ask you to pretend that she isn't a significant part of your past." Skinner looked at her in wonder and reached out to take her hand, "You are amazing."

Maggie left to go home soon after they got back to his condo. He had tried to convince her to stay one more night. It would be easier to come home from work on Monday and find her gone than to watch her leave. In the end, she had just kissed him sweetly, thanked him for a fantastic weekend and headed off.

After she was gone, Walter couldn't help but mentally compare Sharon with Maggie. A casual observer might recognize that he had a definite type; both were petite and brunette with blue eyes, but that was where the silmilarities stopped. The encounter in the coffee shop that afternoon had only heightened his awareness of their differences.

Sharon was a career woman, during their marriage, she had been as focused on her career as he had been on his. As a result, she was an excellent trial attorney, an independant woman who hadn't hesitated to toss him out when she decided he wasn't what she wanted anymore.

A career of her own hadn't really been an option in the life Maggie chose. Her job was to hold down the fort at home so Bill could focus on his duties as a Navy man. She turned out no less independant, but also fiercely loyal. She was a woman who was used to her life being hopelessly intertwined with another's. She could no more have left Bill than she could have escaped the woman in the mirror.

In the early years of their relationship, he had been Sharon's type. Thin and lean from his time in the Marines, with a mostly full head of dark brown hair. After their marriage, he had gained a little weight, he wasn't a twenty something Marine anymore after all. A few years before they seperated, he had also changed his his work out regimine, adding bulk to his chest and shoulders. Sharon hadn't liked this change in him, and though she wasn't cruel about it, she always made him feel like a big, bald ox. No matter how gentle he was with her, he felt like he was going to break her.

Maggie on the other hand, besides the fact he shared a hairline with her late husband, made him feel like a helpless kitten when she was in charge, melting his worries away and sending warm passion through him. When he was in charge, he felt powerful and capable, not big and bumbeling.

He thought back to that morning. They had been making love and she had run her hands along his shoulders and down his arms and had whispered very earnestly, "Do you know how warm and safe and protected you make me feel? Like nothing could touch me when I'm with you." It may have just been pillow talk to intentionally stroke his ego,but he enjoyed hearing it. Something that Sharon did very rarely.

No, beyond their physical similarities, Sharon and Maggie had nothing in common. Different women meant different relationships. He wasn't going to let the mistakes and problems of one pollute the other. This was a clean start for him, and he wasn't going to let what happened in the past ruin it. That night, dispite the fact he was going to bed alone, Walter Skinner fell asleep a very contented man.


	10. Bill

October had dawned cool and crisp before the oppertunity that Walter had been dreading presented itself. Maggie had let him know that her oldest son, Bill, Jr. would be in town for two weeks while his ship was in port.

She might as well have told him it would be Bill Sr. he would be facing, or any of the scariest criminals he had ever put away. He was not looking forward to seeing the man. When he had met him before, Dana had been in the hospital, seemingly cured of her cancer. Even then, in the happiness of the moment, Bill had given Mulder a hard time about his position in Dana's life. Walter could see how her son's opinion had the potential make or break his relationship with Maggie.

On top of that, Bill's arrival meant he hadn't seen Maggie in almost a week and had only talked to her once. They had backed off the intensity of their physical relationship since that first weekend, but their habit had become to spend one evening during the week and every Friday evening together, sometimes spending the night together and sometimes not. But, they had agreed that while Bill was in town, he wouldn't spend the night. The rest of her time had been taken up spending time with Bill and catching up.

Tonight, Charlie was also in town, so they were all scheduled to see a theater production of Dracula, something Skinner would normally have enjoyed, but this time, he wasn't so sure.

So, he was nervous and love sick, which was not a good combination, especially for his subordinates at work. He was aware that he had been cranky with Kimberly and some other agents that day, but he didn't know how much until Fox Mulder had popped his head in his office door. "Uh, Sir?" "What do you want, Agent Mulder?" Skinner knew his tone was bad, especially to use with Mulder. His relationship with the younger agent had become friendly since the AD had become a fixture in Maggie's life and Mulder had done nothing to deserve a harsh reaction.

Mulder winced at his boss' harsh tone but accepted Skinner's unspoken apology. "I thought you might want to preplan an escape in case Bill acts up tonight."

Skinner gave a bark of laughter. "You are very preceptive Mulder. I will admit that I am nervous as hell about tonight. You, Charles, even Dana have all accepted me in Maggie's life. But Bill, I'm not so sure that it will be the same story with him."

Mulder shrugged. "He might suprise you. The last time Scully and I saw him, he didn't call me a sorry-son-of-a-bitch the whole visit."

His expression softened, "Walter, listen to me. Maggie knows her son. She knows sometimes he is a judgemental, hardheaded bastard. No matter what Bill thinks, Maggie will make up her own mind about her relationship with you."

Skinner gave Mulder a half smile, "That is actually very reassuring. Thanks, Mulder." Mulder grinned and stood up to head to the door. "No problem boss. See you tonight?" "Yeah, I'll be there."

Since the theater was in DC, the plan was for Walter to meet the Scullys at the restuarant where they would have dinner before the play. Skinner was thankful for that. *Everything in public, safer that way.* He mused to himself.

He arrived at the resturant a little early, so he checked in his coat and went to the bathroom to gather his thoughts for a moment before he met the family. He had just shut himself in a stall when the door banged open and he heard two male voices talking.

"Skinner? Dana and Mulder's boss? Really? Isn't he kind of a cold fish?"

*Shit. Bill.* Skinner debated making his prescense known or to remain quiet. He chose the latter. The responding voice he recognized as Charlie's.

"I don't know bro. Mom seems to like him. Dana and Fox respect him. Give the guy a chance. It wasn't like Dad was ever the life of the party."

*Thank you Charlie.* Skinner heard the sound of the faucets running and shortly, the door banged shut once again. After it had been quiet for a few moments, Skinner emerged from the stall and exited the bathrom to face the music.

The moment Walter saw Maggie, his apprehension melted away. She was wearing the same dress she wore to the anniversary party back in the summer. That was the first night they had made love. She gave him a shy smile and he knew she had worn it on purpose.

Maggie stood and met him a few steps away from the table. "Hi." It seemed that she had felt their week apart as much as he had. "Hi." He bent down and kissed her gently. As much as he wanted to grab her and kiss her sensless, they were in public and in front of her children, so he refrained.

Maggie took him by the hand and led him back to the table. Skinner greeted Mulder and Scully, shook hand with Charlie and finally, stuck his hand out to Bill. He could tell the other man was sizing him up, but refraing from judgement. Skinner could work with that.

Dinner went smoothly and Maggie was pleased that Walter and Bill seemed to be conversing easily. Bill had been grilling her all week about Walter. She had threatened his very life if he wasn't kind and polite that evening. He had promised to try and, so far, he was doing well.

At one point during their meal, Walter reached over and smoothed his hand across Maggie's back and gripped her opposite shoulder affectionetly. Just a casual touch, he didn't even pause his conversation with Charles.

Maggie, who had her head turned away from him at the time, talking to Dana, smiled beautifully and blushed at Walter's touch. Bill had seen both the touch and his mother's reaction. Sighing, he caught her eye and gave her a small smile.

The play was equally as pleasant as dinner had been. The inital tension had receded, at least for the moment, and they were all free to enjoy the production.

Bill Scully however, kept a close eye on his mother and the new man in her life who were sitting in front of him. Skinner's arm was wrapped around his mother very familiarly. As far as Bill knew, she had not dated anyone even casually since his father passed away.

Now, here she was, his normally stable mother making goo goo eyes at Dana's boss. And, he was making equally love struck eyes at her. According to Dana, they were probably sleeping together as well. Bill was having a hard time reconciling his feelings about this new turn of events.

He knew in his head that his mother was a woman in addition to being his mother. She was Maggie, a woman with her own hopes and dreams and loves. As much as he wanted to relegate her to the role of doting grandmother for the rest of her days, he knew that wasn't fair to her.

He shook his head at his thoughts. It was his wife's voice in his head, repeating them to him. If he were honest with himself, she had been preparing him for this evening since his last shore leave, after his mother had been shot and Tara had spent time caring for her. Tara had met Skinner then, and liked him. She spent the next several months apparently brain washing her husband into acting like an evolved human. Tara was his human credential, evidence that he wasn't a Neanderthal all the time.

Bill sighed as he watched his mother lay her head on Skinner's shoulder while his fingers drew small circles on the side of her neck. His mother was at least as stubborn as he was and if he figured correctly, he was going to have to get used to Walter Skinner being around.

Dana Scully however, was watching her mother and Skinner trying to keep their hands off each other with amusement. They were in love and it was cute, even though it was her mother. She and Mulder had been there not long ago, totally besotted but afraid of how people would react to their new relationship. They were like teenagers, testing the waters to see what touching was acceptable to the other in public.

Skinner had his arm around her for a while, her head on his shoulder. Very cozy, but not really sexual. During the second act, they were holding hands and during a particulary intense scene in the third act, Maggie had reached over and squeezed Skinner's leg. Skinner almost came out of his seat with surprise.

So, when the play was over, and they were heading to their respective cars, Scully had an idea. "Bill, Charlie, why don't you guys come over to my new place?Mulder has some work to do on a profile for violent crimes so he's going to be holed up for the rest of the night."

Bill stared at her strangly, looking like he was about to suggest she just come to their mother's house when Charlie interjected. "Sure Danes. Common Bill. It has been a long time since we've had any good sibling time."

"How is Mom going to get home?" Bill was still confused about Dana's insistance that the siblings only go to her house.

"Walter will take her. Won't you Walter?" Mulder asked his boss, his mirth barely beneath the surface.

"I will." Skinner nodded solemnly, not quite believing what Dana was doing.

"See! She'll be fine!" Dana took each of her brothers by the arm and drug them toward their cars, laughing Mulder following behind them.

Fifteen minutes later, Bill Scully, following his sister's car down the interstate let out a shout of realization. "Dana Katherine Scully! You just set up a booty call for our mother!" In the seat next to him, his brother Charlie burst out laughing.

Sitting quietly next to Maggie was harder than Skinner had anticipated. He had missed her so much the last week, he just wanted to touch her.

He had settled for putting his arm around her, hugging her as closely as possible. But then, she had laid her head on his shoulder and he smelled her hair.

He turned his head to get a better smell and ended up looking straight down her dress at the beautiful swell of her breasts.

During Act two, Skinner tried to hold himself together by pulling back to hold her hand. It worked for a while, but by the end of the act, his desire to hold her won out and he put his arm back around her. Unfortunately, this left her hands free and when she grabbed his leg in Act 3, he had almost dragged her into a dressing room for a quickie.

When the play was over, he began steeeling himself for saying goodbye to her. Their seperating had to be polite for her children's sakes, but passionate enough for Maggie. He was trying to orchestrate exactly what he was going to do, when Scully invited her brothers back to her apartment for the night.

He was dumbfounded as he watched their cars drive away. Had Scully really just arranged for him to be alone with Maggie - for the rest of the night? Was he really that lucky? Open mouthed, he turned to his companion.

" Would it be a conflict of interest if on Monday, I gave Agent Scully a raise for what Dana just did?"

Maggie just gave him a brillent smile and laughed. "Come here." She tugged on his tie and drew him closer. Finally, finally, Skinner could do what he'd been wanting to do all night.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He put everything he had into the kiss, while taking in everything about her, her smell, her taste, the feel of her hands on his sides as her fingers tapped against his rib cage.

He pulled back and let out a slow breath. Maggie smiled at him, "That was nice." Skinner met her smile and asked an old question, one he was hoping to get a different answer to than the last time he'd asked her.

"Come home with me." He requested, running his fingers across her cheek bone.

"Yeah." Maggie pulled him down to meet her in another deep kiss.

Thankfully, the drive from the theater to Skinner's condo was short and they were soon pulling into the parking garage. "I can't wait to take you out of this dress again. Maybe I'll start in the elevator." Skinner murmerred in her ear as they walked to the elevator, his arm slung around her waist.

Unfortunately for Skinner, joining them in the elevator was June Thatcher, an elderly lady who lived on his floor. With her, in the basket of her walker, was a small white dog whose name Skinner knew was Walter, named after June's late husband, a piece of trivia that amused Maggie to no end.

The first time Maggie had met Mrs. Thatcher, the old lady had fallen in love with her. Now, every time Skinner saw her out walking with Walter, she ended her greeting with, "You take care of that pretty young lady of yours, understand me?"

Normally, Skinner liked his neighbor. Right now though, he wished she weren't quite so chatty. His hand rubbed Maggie's shoulder and ran down her arm to her hand, trying to silently indicate to her to hurry up, but she just gripped his hand, just as silently telling him to be patient.

Once they got into his condo, Skinner pulled her close. "You are an angel of mercy and kindness, but if you talked to her for five more minutes, I was going to have to take you right there in the hallway, Mrs. Thatcher or no."

Maggie smiled at him coyly, "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" In response, Skinner kissed her, hard and passionetly. Pulling back, he growled at her, "My God, Maggie what did I do without you?"

The question was rhetorical because before she could answer, he had her in his arms and was hauling her up the stairs to his bedroom. They made love gently, enjoying the feel of the other's skin, but underneath, there was a sense of urgency, because they both knew that Maggie woud have to be home later that night or very early in the morning.

As they cuddled together afterward, Skinner brought something up that had been bothering him. "Maggie, do you think I'm a cold fish?" Maggie raised up on her elbow to look at him, "Walter Skinner, what would even make you ask that?" Walter shrugged, "Just something I overheard." "Bill?" Maggie guessed. Skinner grudgingly acknowledged that she was correct.

Smiling soft at him, Maggie used her free hand to rub circles on his chest. "I don't think you're a cold fish Walter. In fact, you're the warmest fish I know." She moved her free hand to tickle his side, "You're not even scaley!"

Walter laughed outloud, his insecurities forgotten and edged away from her wiggling fingers. He grabbed her pulled her down into a tight hug.

They laid together for a few long silent moments until Walter broke the silence. "We should get you home." Maggie lifted her head and looked at him with confusion, "What? Why? I just got comfortable." Skinner looked at her, a serious look on his face, "I will not risk Bill coming home before you and seeing you tomorrow in the same dress you wore tonight."

Maggie rolled her eyes at him in exaggeration, "Ok, let's sneak me back before Dad finds out I've been gone. But pack a bag, Mister, I'm not through with you yet."

Back at her house, Maggie thought she had died and gone to heaven. Their earlier encounter had taken the edge off of the urgency they had both felt and now, they were relaxed enough to really enjoy each other. Walter was truly enjoying her and she was enjoying the time and attention he was paying to her breasts. She almost didn't need him to touch her anywhere else, he had driven her to the very edge with his tounge and hands, kneading and suckeling until she cried out. "Oh My God, Oh My God!"

Bill Scully Jr, returned to his mother's house very late. He was trying, he really was, but he could only take so much of his sister's domestic bliss scene with Mulder. Maybe someday he would forget the pain of almost losing her to cancer and having her still doggedly faithful to him while he seemed bent on her distruction, but today was not that day. He wasn't rude, he just begged off with a headache and left. Charles had stayed beyind.

He had seen Skinner's car still in the driveway when he'd pulled in and debated the merits of spending the night on his ship. There were a lot of changes going on in his family right now and as a very structured person, he was having trouble dealing with it. But his fatigue won out, it was late. Mom and Skinner were probably asleep anyway.

He plodded tiredly up the stairs, reaching his room only to hear his mother cry out, "Oh my God!" Forgetting Skinner's presence in the house, Bill crossed the hall in two big steps amd flung open the door to his mother's bedroom.

The sight that met him made him backtrack so fast he almost tripped himself trying to get out of the room. Skinner was laying on top of his mother, doing things to her that he would like to imagine his mother didn't know about, let alone do. Thankfully, all he actually saw was Skinner's back, but as a married father of one and one on the way, he knew what was going on.

Thankfully, Walter and Maggie had the blanket pulled up over their waists, so when the door opened, Skinner had quickly pulled it up to cover Maggie. All three had shouted in suprise and embarassment.

Bill stumbled out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen, trying to get as far away from the couple as possible. He sat at the table in the dark, with his head in his hands until his mother came into the room. Now more approprietly dressed as his mother, in button down pajamas and her bathrobe, she laid a hand on his shoulder and sat down beside him.

"Bill, I'm sorry." Bill forced word he knew were true but that he didn't really mean to come out of his mouth, "No reason to be sorry, Mom. It's your house. You're free to do whatever you want with whomever you want." He lifted his head and met her eyes for the first time, "I just didn't expect to get quite such firsthand knowledge."

Maggie laughed slightly, both amused and embarassed, "Do you honestly think I didn't do those very same things, in that very same bed with your father?" Bill groaned and dropped his head back down, "Also something I don't particuarly want the details of."

Maggie reached out to pat his arm, "Oh Bill, I loved your father very much, I love him still. I also love Walter and he loves me." Bill looked at her seriously, "Are you sure he feels the same way? I don't want to see you get hurt."

Walter, who had been waiting in the hallway, trying to give the mother and son some privacy, took the oppertunity to make himself known. "I do feel the same Bill. I love your mother desperately. Please know that I would do anything in my power to keep her from being hurt."

Little did Skinner know, but his committment to that vow would soon be tested in the most intense of ways and he would have to make some very serious decisions.


	11. Life Ain't Always Beautiful

Mulder was in Skinner's office first thing on Monday morning. the case he had been assisting on for violent crimes was turning in to a classic X-file.

So far, there were three victims, with seemingly nothing in common other than they all lived in the DC suburbs and no reason individually why someone would want them dead.

They had no suspect, and they couldn't figure out how he was getting into the homes, which were all found locked tight.

Mulder however, thought he had found a common thread. "All three victims were parents of law enforcement officers. Jackie Mason has a son on the NYPD, George Phyllis' daughter is an MP at Ft. Benning and Frank Malone's son is ATF out of Albany, Georgia. What if we're dealing with someone with a grudge against law enforcement?"

Skinner wasn't convinced. "NYPD, ATF, an MP? What's the common thread? Three different agencies in three states. Why those particular people? And why the parents instead of the law enforcement officers themselves? Not to mention, Mason and Phyllis' kids are in their 30s to 40s, still active in law enforcement, but Malone was in his 90s. There is no way his son is still an active Agent."

Mulder scuffed his toe against the carpet, frustrated. "I don't know yet sir. I just know it can't be a coincidence." Skinner shrugged, it was the only lead they had, however tenuous. "Look through the childrens' histories, maybe they have something in common."

Hours later, Mulder burst through his office door, "We found him sir. Scully and I have been cross referancing the lives of our victims' children and we found someone they had in common. Jonathan Patrick Gaines. Lives here in the DC area since being released from federal prision in April. He ties to all three victims. He washed out of the army, guess where, Ft. Benning, after an assault attempt on Jessica Phyllis. Moved to New York where he was arrested after an altercation with a neighbor. Arresting officer, Michael Mason. And get this, the reason he joined the army on the first place, his father was killed when he was 16 in an explosion caused by the illegal liquor still he had in the garage. Turns out, his dad ran one of the biggest bootlegging operations in the Southern United States. The ATF raided their home and inadvertently caused the explosion. Special Agent in Charge, 20 year veteran, Donald Malone."

Skinner stared at him in awe. There was a reason why he was considered one of the best profilers around. He saw the thin threads that no one else could even imagine. "Shit Mulder, you did it. He's killing the parents of law enforcement agents he believed have wronged him in retaliation for what happened to his own father."

The agent didn't even pause. There's more sir. His psychologist in prison began to refuse to see him. She said that he knew things about her, personal things. She even thought that he was in her apartment one night. Maybe that's how he finds the parents. It also explains how he gets in the house without an obvious break in. It's the same premise as kidnapped children; you're more likely to trust a stranger who knows personal information about you."

Skinner was now a little less certain. "You think he has some kind of telepathy?Isn't it just as likely that he researched his victims?"

Scully now interjected, "I thought the same thing, Sir. While that might be true for the murder victims, but he had no media or computer privileges while he was in prison and his psychologist swears she never gives out personal information to her patients." Skinner sighed, "You have an address?" Mulder nodded. "Go pick him up."

Jonathan Gaines looked every inch the mild mannered Southern boy he claimed to be. But, there was something in his eyes that Skinner recognized from the other killers he had encountered in the past. A flatness of emotion that all the slick talk in the world couldn't mask.

"How do you do it Gaines? How do you know where to find your victims, the loved ones of people who have wronged you?" Mulder had been pushing hard for several hours and was now going in for the kill.

Gaines gave a half smile and Skinner recognized something else common in serial killers, arrogence. In Gaines' mind, it didn't matter if he told them how he did it, because they would never proved that he did do it.

"Sometimes," Gaines began in a slow drawl, "I can just look at at a person and I can break down their face into the faces of their parents. It's easy once you know what to look for. After that, the details just sort of fall into place."

He stared hard at Mulder for a moment. "Easier to do if the parents are alive though." His gaze moved to Scully. After a long moment he whisteled softly, "Hello, pretty mama."

He frowned for a moment before he swiveled his eyes toward Skinner. "Looks like I'm not the only one interested in pretty Miss Maggie. I bet you'll be working late tonight, what with trying to find the sick individual who killed these poor people. She might be lonely." His eyes flicked back to Scully, "She still live on Magnolia?"

Skinner was fuming, but he was expierenced enough not to let it be obvious that a suspect got under his skin. He decided some distance was necessary and he stormed out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him. In the viewing room, the federal prosecutor was watching.

"We can't hold him Walter. There is no evidence to tie him to any of these murders. Plus, he checked in with his parole officer on the day of each murder, downtown. There is no way he could have killed them at their established TODs."

Mulder, who had followed Skinner out of interrogation, spoke up. "If he does have telepathic powers, it's possible that he has other extra strengths as well. Who's to say that he can't move himself quickly from one location to another."

"Oh brother." She stared hard at Skinner. "Release him. Put surveillance on him if you want, but I expect him out of here within the hour."

Skinner was furious, but there wasn't much he could do if the federal prosecutor was disinclined to file charges. He turned to the other agent in the room. "24 hour surveillance. I want to know if he so much as gets a pizza delivered." And to Mulder, "find me some real evidence so we can nail this bastard."

Mulder and Scully were once again stuck in the dim records library, going back over all of the evidence, hoping to find something they'd missed.

"Mulder." Scully's voice questioned, "Why do you suppose Gaines killed the NYPD officer's father? I mean, I understand the ATF agent who killed his father, the woman who accused him of assault and ruined his military career, but he got off of that assault charge with 6 months. He did hard time in federal prison later. Why didn't he kill the parents of those officers?"

Mulder shrugged, "Maybe he did, or maybe their parents were already dead. Or maybe..." He rifled through the files until he found the one he was looking for. "Here it is. Turns out that the parents of his arresting officer in the federal case are living the retirees dream in Sunny Florida."

"What does that have to so with anything?" Scully was tired and cranky and just wanted Mulder to get to the point.

"What if I'm right Scully? What if he has mental and physical capabilities? But maybe his physical capabilities are limited. Say he can get from downtown to the suburbs and back, but not as far as Florida."

"Mulder, that means..." Their eyes met and they came to the realization at the same time.

"Mom." Scully whispered an instant before they both took off out the door.

They called Skinner and SWAT as Mulder pushed their car through the dark streets as fast as he felt he possibly could. Somehow, Skinner arrived at Maggie's house at the exact moment Mulder and Scully did.

Guns drawn, they quietly used the key to unlock the door and searched the bottom level of the house. Moving to the top level, everything looked undisturbed. There was no sign of Gaines, but there was also no sign of Maggie.

"Where is she?" Skinner huffed to Scully who as looking at him wide eyed. "Basement." She said in realization and the two of them quickly but quietly made their way down the wooden steps. In the utility room, the two agents saw Maggie loading the dryer, seemingly alone and unharmed. At the sound of their footsteps she turned and jumped back when she saw their drawn weapons.

"Walter, Dana?" She quieted at Skinner's hand gesture and they finished sweeping the basement, finding no one. Finally, they returned to Maggie.

Walter pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "You're alright, really alright?" "Outside of the fact you're squeezing the breath out of me, I'm fine." Walter released her and she stared at them. "What happened?"

Before they could answer her, Mulder called down to them. "We got him Sir."

Outside on the lawn, SWAT agents had Gaines, cuffed. He looked tired and weak and was sweating profusely. "We found him down the block sir." One of the Agents explained,"he seems pretty out of it though."

Skinner walked up to him with a sneer on his face. "Baltimore's a little farther than the DC suburbs, isn't it punk ass?" Turning to the SWAT agents, "Get him out of here. Don't let him out of your sight until medical's checked him out. We don't want him getting away again."

Returning to the house, Skinner found that Scully had simply told her mother that they were pursuing a suspect in the area, not indicating that there was a direct threat against her. He went with it. After her stalking case, she didn't need another reason to be scared in her own home.

Skinner, in his desire to ensure that Gaines didn't get away again, was determind to meet him at the hospital. He would personally pump him with drugs until is eyeballs were numb if that was what it took.

"Maggie, why don't you stay with Dana and Fox tonight? I don't want you to be alone until we're sure that everything is secure." Maggie, normally an independent and stubborn person, had learned that when all three of "her" FBI agents agreed on something, it was best not to argue, so she went and packed an overnight bag so she could leave with Fox and Dana.

At the hospital, blood work indicated that there as increased endorphins in Gaine's brain. Astronomical levels actually. Hypothesying that this might have caused his rapid transport, they treated him with downers, drugging him so he couldn't escape again. The surveillance agents assigned to him indicated that he went out on the patio for a moment, then the next moment, he was gone.

According to his phone call to Mulder, this made sense. If he could use the endorphins to relax himself enough to slide quickly instead if having to walk or run, it was possible that he need to begin and end in open air. He was quickly taken back to county lock up so the steel and concrete could hinder any further escape.

It was 3am before Gaines was squared away. At his last phone call to Mulder at 1am, the agent had assured him that Maggie was sleeping soundly in their guest bedroom.

So, full of pent up aggressiaon and frustration, Skinner headed down to the FBI gym to take out some emotions on the punching bag.

*****Thawk***** _*Why Maggie? Why does she have to be hurt again?*_

*****Thawk, thawk***** _*Hasn't she been through enough?*_

*****thawk, thawk, thawk***** _*Idiot, why didn't you go right to her when Gaines even mentioned her name? You promised Bill you would protect her and you didn't even try.*_

The stress and fatigue finally broke Skinner's spirit and he made a decision that broke his heart.

****THAWK**** His final hit made him cry out in agony as he felt his finger fracture.


	12. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: My disclaimer for this chapter is that I really don't know anything about car accidents or how to soothe babies, I just stole a technique my friend swears worked with her babies and made the rest up. **

"Sir, please talk to her." Kimberly, his assistant, pleaded with him.

Maggie Scully had called once every day for three weeks asking to speak with Skinner. He always made up excuses as to why he was too busy. The day after they arrested Gaines, Skinner had called off their relationship.

He tried to explain the danger to Maggie, the danger of his job, but she didn't understand. She thought he was using it as an excuse. Of course, she still didn't know that Gaines had been after her specifically, so her misunderstanding was not unreasonable.

She left one message, telling him that she wasn't going to accept his bullshit reasoning and he'd better tell her what was really going on and she expected that answer in person. Skinner hadn't called her back. So, every day she called.

She called his private line at first, but switched to Kimberly when he simply refused to answer. *She's better off alive.* He chanted this thought in his head every time she called and every time he wanted to call her. He couldn't risk this one precious thing, even if it meant losing her personally.

At first, she'd been polite to Kimberly, not wanting to drag personal drama into Skinner's office. But as the weeks went by, she became increasingly angry and heart broken, driving Kimberly to beg her boss to take her call.

Skinner still refused. "Stay out of my business." He had growled at her rudely. Kimberly knew her boss was hurting as much as the woman on the other end of the phone. For all Walter Skinner's character flaws, his gruffness, stubbornness and his tendency to be a complete hard ass, he had never been intentionally rude to her.

Kimberly was thankful when, two days before Thanksgiving, Maggie had called and she could tell her honestly, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Scully. Assistant Director Skinner is out of town for the holiday."

Skinner had spent every night since he ended his relationship with Maggie alone and miserable in his condo. Contemplating Thanksgiving, he wasn't sure if he wanted to drown in a bottle of scotch or just jump off a bridge. He should be having Thanksgiving with the Scullys, spending the nights curled up around Maggie's warm body, not spending it alone. Again.

Desperate, three days before Thanksgiving he had picked up his phone. "Isabelle, see if your mom has room for one more for dinner."

When Dolly Matthews heard what had happened with her friend, she invited Maggie to spend Thanksgiving weekend at their home, obviously arriving the night before so the girls could talk about just what the HELL was wrong with Walter Skinner. Maggie accepted, as Dana and Fox were out of town, Tara was on a no travel policy late in her pregnancy and Charlie was who knows where. Maggie didn't want to be alone at Thanksgiving.

She, Robert and Dolly had sat together in the Matthews' quiet den the first night, discussing the relationship. "Maggie, do you want me to talk to him?"

Maggie fought to hold back her tears, "Robert, if he doesn't want to be with me, he doesn't want to be with me. I just wish I understood his reasoning. This Crap about his job being dangerous? How has his job gotten more dangerous now than it was three or four or five months ago? I dealt with a lot of guilt and struggled with moving on from Bill. And once I finally achieved a balance, remembering Bill, but still allowing myself to love Walter, he breaks up with me? What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Idiot." Robert fumed. Walter Skinner was a lonely man, Robert had known that for a long time. He thought that had all changed. He hadn't ever seen his friend as happy as when he showed up to Dennis' wedding with Maggie on his arm and that had been very early in their relationship. Robert had been so happy to see his good friend and Dolly's best friend find so much happiness with each other. What in the world possessed him to be so stupid?

Maggie shook her head, wiped her eyes and strengthened her resolve. "You know what? He has made his decision. It doesn't matter why. I am not going to spend one more minute crying over Walter Skinner."

Skinner had no more than stopped his rental car in the driveway of his brother's house than his niece thundered out, wrapping herself around him. "Uncle Walter!" Skinner tried to lift her up the way he used to do when she was a very little girl, but at 15, she wasn't the featherweight she used to be. "Hey, pretty girl." He whispered as he hugged her back. "I missed you."

Isabelle led him into the house where he greeted his two brothers and his sister-in-law. Skinner's brothers, Edward and Anthony, were good men. Walter was different from them in one defining aspect; he had left home. First in the Marines, then to DC with the FBI.

His brother's did well with their lives too, Ed was an attorney and on the city council and Anthony, a confirmed bachelor, ran a very profitable farm operation, but they had both stayed in their hometown. They didn't even travel for vacation if they could avoid it. Their thinking revolved around their own small world. They didn't quite understand their wandering brother. Gail, Ed's wife, was adored by everyone, Walter included, and was an excellent wife, mother and business woman. She was the whole package. Walter often wondered what she saw in his brother. He asked her once and she had simply smiled and said, "The heart wants what it wants."

Isabelle, Ed and Gail's daughter, might as well have been Walter, Jr. She had big hopes and dreams, bigger than their small town. She was excited to strike out on her own one day and looked to her Uncle Walter as the inspiration to do just that.

Sitting in Gail's sunny kitchen, Walter felt as relaxed as he had in weeks, just watching her roll out dough for Thanksgiving pies. Isabelle rushed in, the book he had purchased for her birthday clutched in her hand. "Uncle Walter. I have been _*dying__*_ for you to tell me the story about the mall in person. Tell me what happened, with the elevator and the baby. Don't leave out a detail."

Skinner smiled at his niece and her teenaged girl penchant for drama. Normally, he would have indulged her, but that story was so full of Maggie that it made his heart ache. "It sounds like you already know the story." He tried to deflect her.

"Yes. You were stuck in the elevator, the woman was having the baby, her husband was passed out. You called Maggie and she helped you deliver the baby. When you got out of the elevator, there she was and you kissed her."

Skinner sighed. Of course she would be caught up in the romance of it all. Truthfully, he had probably been caught up in the romance of it too when he had first told her the story. Now, he just nodded, "I think that includes everything."

Isabelle propped her head on her elbow and regarded her uncle. "Tell me more about Maggie."  
Skinner had hoped that when he showed up for the holidays without her and didn't mention her, is family would follow suite. The adults had, for the most part, but it seemed that the romance addicted teen sitting across from him hadn't gotten the memo.

For a moment, he let himself think about Maggie. "She's great. Smart, funny, prettiest blue eyes you've ever seen, beautiful, dark hair. She's a great cook. She has this whole crazy family; four grown children, a grandson and one more grandchild on the way." He caught himself as the two women were smiling fondly at him. "And, we're not together anymore." His last statement was said with such finality that it brought tears to his eyes.

Instantly, both Gail and Isabelle's faces dropped. "Oh, Walter, why not?" Gail cried out. She had so been hoping Maggie would be the one to repair the kind heart that Sharon had broken. Walter was dear to her, and she knew, as stoic as he made himself seem, he had felt the breakup of his marriage deeply.

Walter explained to them a little about what had happened with Gaines. How he had become more interested in Maggie once he knew that she was both Scully's mother and his girlfriend. "So," Isabelle tried to sum up his explanation, "you're keeping her safe by staying away from her."  
Skinner worked his jaw. "Yeah."

"Uncle Walter, that is so stupid!" "Isabelle." Her mother admonished. "Well," the girl stood up to leave the room. "Her daughter is still an FBI agent. You'd think she'd be safer with him around." She sauntered out of the room, assured she knew more about matters of the heart then her beloved uncle.

With her daughter out of the room, Gail turned to him. "I don't disagree with her." Meeting his gaze she asked the essential question. "Do you still love her?"

Skinner looked at her sadly. "Yeah, I still love her. But, I broke it off really abruptly Gail, she wouldn't want me anymore. So it doesn't really matter anyway." Trying to escape the conversation, Walter went into the den to watch football with his brothers.

By Thanksgiving night, Walter almost had Maggie out of his mind. He was at least, distracted, which was a relief. He was enjoying catching up with his niece, brothers and Gail. Gail's much younger sister was in town, with her husband and new baby as well. It was a full house with a lot of noises and distractions. That was one thing Walter was thankful for.  
After a whole afternoon of stuffing themselves full, there as not much that could have gotten any of them out of the house that night. Except, when Isabelle came up to her mother who was cleaning up the serving dishes. "Mom, we're out of toilet paper." Gail answered her automatically, "Check up stairs in the bathroom."  
"Checked."  
"In the linen closet."  
"Checked."  
"What about in the garage on the canned goods shelf?"  
"CHECKED."  
Gail looked up from the sink with exasperation, "Okay. See if your dad will go get some."  
The three Skinner brothers were camped out in front of Ed's giant screen tv when Isabelle flounced into the room. "DAAAAADDD. Mom says to go to the store to buy more toilet paper."  
Walter regarded his brothers and decided they both had too much beer to drive. Gail was cleaning up, her sister, Lucy was feeding the baby and Lucy's husband was sacked out on the floor. He stood and stretched. "Common kiddo, let's go buy some TP."

The gentle snow that had been falling all weekend had frozen with the setting of the sun and the roads were slicker than Skinner had imagined that they would be. None the less, they made it to the store, not two miles away from Ed and Gail's home and were headed back with the much awaited toilet paper in no time at all.

Waiting for a turning light at an intersection, Skinner glanced up in the rearview mirror just in time to see a car skidding behind them, unable to stop. It slammed in to the back of Walter's rental car, pushing them into the intersection. Quickly assessing the situation, Walter saw a car coming on the right and another car coming the wrong way from behind them, having swerved to avoid a pile up but also unable to stop. Years of law enforcement had taught him that side impacts were very often fatal, so he turned the wheel hard to the left, trying to put the rear of the car toward the vehicle that was coming toward his niece.

Unfortunately, that meant that the second out of control car struck solidly in his driver's side door. The car slid on the icy road, finally coming to rest in a ditch on the opposite side. When they finally stopped moving, he turned his head toward Isabelle, but all he saw was the blackness behind his own eyelids as he passed out.

"Happy Thanksgiving, honey."

Maggie had called Dana out on the road, just wanting to hear her daughter's voice. "Happy Thanksgiving Mom! I'm glad you're sounding cheerful." Scully had been worried about her mother following her breakup with Skinner. It seemed that her moods had been shifting between crying and angry. She hadn't heard happy in a while.  
"Yes, I am. We're having a good time."  
"Good."  
The mother and daughter chatted for a little longer before Dana said, "Take care of yourself, please mom? I worry about you enough with stalkers and serial killers coming after you. I don't need you being a danger to you."

In her effort to convince her mother to take care of herself, Scully had broken her unspoken agreement with Skinner, her mother wouldn't know Gaines had been targeting her. _*Shit*_ she thought to herself, _*maybe she didn't catch that.* _  
Maggie however, had always been sharp and caught her daughter's mistake immediately. "Serial Killer after me? Dana? That man, the night the whole FBI showed up at my house. He wasn't just in the area, was he? He was coming to kill me."  
The calmness with which her mother said the words chilled Scully's soul. "Yeah mom. He was after the family members of law enforcement. He figured out during interrogation that you were both my mother and Skinner's girlfriend and decided you would be his next target. If his plan would have gone the way he intended, he would have gotten to you before we did."  
Maggie's heart beat painfully as she clutched the phone. "Is that the real reason why Walter..." "Yeah Mom, I think so."  
Their conversation ended and Maggie put down the phone. "Oh, Walter." She whispered out loud. _*He really was trying to protect me. Stubborn, stupid, lovely man.* _

"Mr. Skinner? Mr. Skinner? Can you hear me?"  
Skinner's head begged for the voice to stop screaming at him. Every sound was echoing sharply inside his skull and he just wanted it to stop. "Eh."

His less than eloquent response seemed to have satisfied the doctor. "Do you know where you are?" The doctor's voice was softer, but now he was shining a light right into Walter's eyes, as if it wasn't blinding enough in the room anyway.

"Hospital." He was really guessing. This was either the hospital or Hell, no where else would they treat an injured person this poorly.

Slowly, he began to remember what happened.

"Isabelle?" His one word question was answered by Gail's disembodied voice, somewhere to his left. He felt her cool hands on his arm as she spoke. "She's fine Walter. Scrapes and bruises. You took good care of her."

He managed a half smile as the doctor began to prod his ribs. Immediately his smile turned into a wince. "Hurts."

The doctor looked up. "I know it hurts Mr. Skinner. The good news is that it doesn't seem like you have a concussion, so we can give you some meds to take the edge off. But, I want to keep you a night or two to watch out for internal bleeding."

"Hard head." Skinner couldn't seem to keep the thoughts in his head from coming out of his mouth.

"Well, thank goodness for that." The doctor said as he loaded the pain meds into the needle and injected Skinner's IV. "You should feel better in just a minute. Let us know if the pain gets worse or changes."

The doctor left and Walter turned to Gail. "Why aren't you with Isabelle?"  
"Walter, I told you that she is fine. Ed took her home already. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thanks." Skinner regarded the thin hospital gown he was wearing. "In the morning, could you bring me my sweats? Not exactly a striking figure in this get up. Cold too, on my balls." Damn, obviously the painkillers had destroyed what was left of his brain to mouth filter.  
"Sure." Gail kissed the top of his head and turned to leave. Seeing his bag of clothes and other personal items, she lifted it up. "I'll get these things cleaned and fixed up for you."

Skinner answered with a sleepy, "Thanks, Gail."

Gail had been counting on the meds to kick in so he wouldn't notice that she had also snagged his cell phone. Her stubborn, dear brother in law needed a good kick in the pants and she was going to provide it.

It was very late when Gail got back to her house, but she couldn't resist temptation. She fished Walter's cell out of his bag and scrolled through the numbers. Finally, she found the one she was looking for: Maggie Scully. Jotting down the number incase Walter insisted on getting his phone back, she tucked the number in her wallet and settled into bed beside her husband.

The next morning, after she'd dropped off clean clothes for Walter, Gail locked herself in her bedroom to get some privacy. She dialed the number, convinced she was about to get shot down completely or she was about to fix Walter's life. If it was the former, he would never know the difference. If it was the latter, well, his life would be fixed and they all would be happy.  
"Hello?" Maggie's voice on the other end of the phone made Gail pause.

"Is this Maggie? Maggie Scully?"

"Yes." The other's woman's voice now held a note of concern. Gail hurried on. "My name is Gail Skinner. Walter is my brother in law."

Gail heard Maggie gasp. "Walter? Is he ok? Did something happen?" Gail smiled at Maggie's concern. She still loved Walter too.

"He's been in a car accident, Maggie. He'll be ok, but he could use a friend." There. She'd put it out there. Now Maggie could accept it or not.

"Where is he? I'll come right away."

Gail gave her the name of the hospital and assured Maggie that she would pick her up at the airport when her flight came in.

There, she'd meddled enough. Walter would either love her or hate her for it.

Maggie was nervous as she looked around the baggage claim for Walter's sister in law. She wasn't sure she should be here. Walter wasn't even taking her calls before he went out of town and now she here she was, 100s of miles away from home because he needed her. Or did he?

She saw a tall, dark headed woman and a thin willowy teenager both looking around, just the way she was. This had to be Gail and Isabelle.

"Gail?" She was hesitant. The other woman smiled at her, "Maggie?"

All of a sudden, the teenager wrapped her arms around Maggie. "I'm so glad you're here. Uncle Walter was so stupid to break up with you. Now that you're here you can make up and he will be happy again."

Maggie laughed in surprise and pulled back to look at the teen. "Well, you must be Isabelle." The girl nodded and Maggie continued. "Well, Isabelle, I hope your prediction is right, but let's just take it one step at a time, ok?"

Gail and Maggie shared a smile, warming to each other instantly. They chatted amicably all the way to the hospital.

As they pulled in to the parking garage, Gail turned to Maggie, "They said he can go home today, but he has to take it very easy for at least two weeks. He has a pretty bad gash in his leg and they don't want it tearing open."

Maggie smiled, fondly thinking about Walter. "Well, I doubt I have to tell you two how stubborn he is, but, between the three of us, we should he able to keep up with him."

"That's right! We'll take care of him. Mom, me and you, Maggie." Isabelle spoke up from the back seat.

As they neared Skinner's hospital room, they could see Walter consulting with the doctor. "Isabelle," Gail spoke softly to her daughter, "let's go get a coke."  
"Mom." Isabelle hissed, "It's going to be so romantic when they see each other."  
"Which is why they need privacy." Gail took her daughter by the arm and half dragged her to the cafeteria.

Maggie hesitated outside the door to Walter's hospital room. Her stomach was in knots. She wasn't sure how Walter would react to seeing her. She looked at him through the glass window and saw the bruises on his face and chest and her heart wrenched. She might not know how he would react, but she knew she still loved him, and if he still loved her, she would fight with all she had for their relationship.

Looking up, Walter saw her through the glass and their eyes met. He stared at her, open mouthed, like he didn't believe his own eyes. She moved around the door frame to stand in the opening. "Maggie?"  
She smiled slightly, "Hi Walter."  
"How did you know I was here?"  
The doctor, noticing the tension between them, took the opportunity to slip out of the room.

Maggie walked toward Walter, standing inches from his bed. "Gail called me. Told me about the accident. Said you could use some support. Also, Dana told me about what really happened that night."

Skinner swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Maggie, do you see why I did what I did? I had to protect you. I can't risk every psycho I deal with hurting you. I can't lose you."

Maggie took his hands, relishing the feeling of his big hands in hers. "So you pushed me away? Walter, we don't know how our story ends. No one does. Violent things happen sometimes. I might live until I'm 100, or, I could get hit by a bus tomorrow."

Skinner dropped his head, "Or I could get in a car accident while out buying toilet paper."  
Maggie placed a hand on his chin and drew his gaze back up to hers. "Exactly. I don't want to live in fear about what might happen."

She stepped closer, in between his knees. Walter's hands automatically landed on her hips. "I love you Walter. I want to be with you. I want to laugh with you, I want to make love to you," she reached up to gently touch his bruised cheek. "I want to take care of you when you're hurt."

His hand stroked her hip slightly. "I was so stupid, Maggie. Can you forgive me?"  
Maggie's arms went around his neck. "I'm here, aren't I?"  
"I love you." Skinner whispered as Maggie leaned down and touched her lips to his.

Outside the door, Gail and Isabelle had returned from the cafeteria. Watching through the glass, they both sighed when Maggie leaned down to kiss Walter. They turned around and walked down the hall to give the couple a little privacy. "Good job Mom." The mother and daughter shared a smile. "Thank you dear."

It was decided that Maggie and Walter would spend the night at Gail and Ed's home to allow Walter to gain his strength before they flew home. He would have to be very easy with the wound on his leg for at least two weeks, but he wanted to recover at Maggie's house, where they could reconnect with some privacy.

Dinner the first evening he was out of the hospital was very casual, turkey stew from the leftovers from Thanksgiving dinner in the den, everyone relaxing and getting to know Maggie.  
While she was helping clean up, Maggie noticed that Lucy had been up walking the baby who had been crying and hadn't been able to eat anything. She looked exhausted. "Colic?" She asked Gail who nodded in affirmation. "I don't know what to tell her to do. Isabelle was such an easy baby, she never had those problems."

Maggie smiled sympathetically at Lucy as her pacing brought her back to the kitchen. "Can I try?" She asked, reaching out for the baby. Lucy shrugged, "Might as well, nothing I do makes him happy." She handed the baby to Maggie.

Maggie took the baby and turned him around, laying the baby's lower stomach on her wrist and the baby along the length of her arm. Rubbing firmly along the baby's back, it wasn't long before he let out a tremendous belch and stopped crying. Lucy looked at her in shock. "You're a witch."

Maggie laughed, "The pressure from your wrist helps massage the baby's belly while keeping them tilted up on your arm. Sometimes, it works better for dads because they have bigger arms. This was the only way my son Bill would sleep when he was a newborn. But I couldn't be me, only his dad. My husband Bill would walk for hours trying to soothe him. He really did wear out a spot in our carpet before we figured this out."

The unexpected quiet from the baby drew the rest of the family, including Walter into the kitchen. When Walter saw who had managed to quiet the baby, he smiled proudly. "My Maggie's got some mad Grandma skills."

Maggie looked at him as she was showing the baby's father how to do the hold, "Baking is a Grandma skill. These are sleep deprived Mama skills."  
He wrapped his arms around her waist for affection and support. "I stand corrected."  
It was getting late and the family wanted to take advantage of the quiet baby and head to bed.

"Eh, Maggie." Walter's brother Ed broke in to the conversation, "I put you bags in Walter's room. I hope that's alright, but we kind of have a full house here."

Maggie looked at Walter shyly, "It's alright with me, if it's alright with you. Do you have room for me?"  
He pressed his forehead to hers, whispering so his family wouldn't hear, though they were mostly milling around, getting ready for bed themselves. "There is always room in my bed for you."

*****************  
Walter and Maggie settled into the double bed carefully, so as not to jostle Walter's still very sore injuries. Maggie was a little self conscious about the nightgown she had packed. It was thin cotton, not sexy, but not Mom PJs either. She had just thrown clothes into her suitcase before she left, she hadn't really thought through possible scenarios.

Walter had noticed immediately. "I like that nightgown." He had said when she came out of the bathroom. "I know."

Walter stretched as well as he was able and laid down. "It reminds me of that night that you wore it when..."

Maggie blushed, recounting the night as well. "I remember."

She kissed him lightly, "Go to sleep, you need your rest." Walter turned on his side, "Can I just hold you for a little while?"  
Maggie shook her head at the puppy eyes he was giving her and scooted closer. Walter put his arm around her, rubbing circles on her back. "It feels so good to have you beside me again. I was a fool to think I could live without you."

Walter's touches wandered with his thoughts. His hands moved from her back to her butt, up her side to cup a breast and back down to her thigh. Maggie's breath hitched with desire. His sorely missed touch was adding fire to the blood in her veins by the second, but Maggie knew that he was in no condition for any kind of sexual encounter, so she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sound of his words and his warm touches. He fell silent and after another moment, his hand stilled on her inner thigh. He was asleep. Maggie snuggled in as close as she dare without hurting him and fell asleep, finally feeling like she were back where she belonged.

Maggie woke up the next morning to the feel of Walter pressing little, sucking kisses to her neck. She was turned with her back to him and he had brushed her hair out of the way and was now torturing her neck, his lips making a small 'pop' every time they left her flesh.

"If you leave a hickey on the back of my neck, you're in trouble." Maggie tried to sound serious, but it felt so nice that her words came out with a little giggle.

Walter stopped his kisses. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I missed you so much."

She rolled over so that she was facing him. "I missed you too, Walter. But we're here now, together."

He smiled at her a little, "Yeah. We're together now. And if you think I'm ever letting you out of my sight again, you are wrong."

"Big words for a man who I'm betting won't be able to get himself out of bed this morning."  
Skinner grimaced, "Well, there is that."  
He reached for her but she rolled put of his reach and climbed out of bed. "Common Assistant Director. We'd better get going. I bet it's going to take you a while to work the kinks out."

Maggie and Walter had the house to themselves, as Ed was back to work and Gail and Isabelle had promised their time volunteering at a local homeless shelter. They planned to all get back together for lunch before Maggie and Walter had to be at the airport for their 5:00 flight back to Baltimore.  
They were just sitting down to grab some breakfast when Maggie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom." "Dana." She whispered to Walter, sitting across from her.

"Hi honey. How are you? How is Fox?"

"We're fine Mom. Are you out? I need to talk to you about something important. About Skinner."

"Oh?" Maggie tried to sound casual, pretty sure she knew where the conversation was going, but she decided to play along for a minute.

"His assistant, Kimberly called me today. Apparently he's been in a car accident back in his hometown. He'll be ok, but it sounds like he was pretty banged up. She's not expecting him back at work until next week."

Maggie smiled wickedly at Walter before she answered. "Yes dear, I am here with him now. He's supposed to take it very easy for a week and another two before he does anything strenuous."

She heard Dana pause. "You're with him? In Nebraska? I thought you two weren't even speaking?"

"Well, his sister in law called me and I came and...we made up. We're flying home this evening."  
"Car." Skinner whispered to her.  
"Oh, yes. Dana, could you or Fox please go pick up Walter's car from Dulles? We're flying straight to Baltimore. Walter's going to stay with me for a while, until he gets back on his feet."

"Yeah, ok mom. We can do that. We'll pick up Chinese takeout on our way and we can have dinner."  
"Ok dear. Take care of yourself. I love you."

After they hung up, Scully turned to Mulder sitting at his desk in their office. "She's with him. They made up. Apparently everything's going to be ok."  
Mulder looked at her surprised, "Wow, good for them."

**********************  
Standing up from the breakfast table, Skinner was in a quandary. He was so sore he could hardly move, but after two days in the hospital, he needed a shower. He wasn't sure he could accomplish bathing on his own. Thankfully, his family was out.

"Maggie? Would you help me out in the shower?"

Ten minutes later, Walter was in the tub, letting the hot water pulse over him, relaxing his stiff muscles. He felt a small draft and then Maggie's thin arms wrapping around him from behind.

"Feeling better?" She rubbed his stomach gently.

"Hmm now."  
Maggie took a wash cloth and slowly began washing his back and shoulders. Skinner didn't quite understand how her touch could always feel so good. But, he wasn't going to complain, especially not right now.

She knelt down and began to wash his legs and groin area. Normally, this would have been a scene out of a very good dream. But right now, nothing moved that Maggie didn't move herself.

" Sorry Maggie. Don't take it personally. It's the pain meds." He was slightly embarrassed, even though he knew everything would be "functional" again once he was off the meds.

Maggie gave him a little kiss on his lower stomach then stood to give him a big kiss on the lips. "I'll take a rain check. I'm not really into having sex in other people's showers anyway."

Skinner shivered in revulsion. "Yeah, me either."  
Taking advantage of his currently relaxed muscles, Walter shampooed Maggie's hair for her, massaging her shoulders in the process. He had caught a break, her coming to him here, and he wasn't about to take it for granted.

Cleaned up, Walter laid down to take a nap while Maggie helped Gail make lunch. Gail was looking forward to getting to know Maggie better. She was impressed by this woman who had dropped everything and flown out for a man who up until that point, wasn't even speaking to her.

"Maggie, I'm so glad that you came out. Walter was moping around pretty badly, even before the accident."

Maggie smiled sadly, "Yeah, it's been a tough month for us as a couple. Gail, I never thought I would fall in love again after my husband's death. But I love that stubborn man so much."

Gail smiled slightly, "Stubborn, he is that. Sharon hurt him more than he'll ever admit. The first time he talked to me about you, he sounded almost giddy. One night, he talked to Isabelle on the phone for an hour, mostly about you. I've never seen him so enamored. It's a good look for him."

Maggie had a wistful smile on her face and was about to reply when Walter walked stiffly into the room.

He came over and slumped down into a chair next to where Maggie was standing, laying his head against her soft stomach.

Gail watched them as Maggie wrapped one arm around his shoulders and caressed his head with the other. She had never seen Walter allow himself to be so vulnerable before. She knew he was still on painkillers, but this was more than that. This was love. If she was right, she was going to have to start getting her husband used to the idea of a trip to the east coast. There could be a wedding soon.

The trip back to Baltimore was hard on Skinner, both physically and emotionally. He and Maggie were still in the "making up" phase and it sometimes created awkward situations. He ate a few bites with Mulder and Scully then begged off and went to bed.

He walked upstairs and with only a second's hesitation, headed into Maggie's room. He settled himself into her big bed and sighed. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was how good it was to be home.


	13. The Adventures of Cpt and Mrs Scully

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I ran out of things I had finished and hit a snag. I have a really sweet Christmas scene written, but I'm trying to do a lead up between Thanksgiving and Christmas. **

**Also, my baby sister turned 21 and we took her out for the first time and I discovered that this 30 year old lady cannot hang out at the bar with the 20 somethings anymore. I should have stayed home and written another chapter. So anyway, this is kind of short, but I like it. Be honest with me if you want, am I doing too much remembering of Maggie and Bill? Maybe. **

**Chapter 12: The Adventures of Captain and Mrs. Bill Scully**

The trip back to Baltimore was hard on Skinner, both physically and emotionally. He and Maggie were still in the "making up" phase and it sometimes created awkward situations. He knew that she loved him and wanted to continue their relationship, but she still needed time to heal completely from his quasi-abandonment. Thankfully for them both, Walter was tired and slept most of the trip, both on the plane then in Maggie's car afterward. Mulder and Scully showed up only a half an hour after Walter and Maggie arrived in Baltimore, Chinese food in hand. Walter, hurting and stressed about where he stood with Maggie and his two agents, ate a few bites with then and, pleading exhaustion, begged off and went to bed.

He walked upstairs and with only a second's hesitation, headed into Maggie's room. He settled himself into her big bed and sighed. *It's good to be home.* he thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

Five days at Maggie's house and Skinner was beginning to get restless. His checkup had gone well, but the gash on his thigh was healing more slowly than his doctor would have liked, so he had made Skinner promise not to walk on it to much.  
Maggie, who had succeeded in entertaining him thus far, was out of the house and wasn't due back until later. She had put off some things with her "girls", the women that she mentored, to go and be with Skinner after his accident, and there were a few things that had to be done before the end of the year.

Bored and alone, Skinner perused the dvds in the den where he had been spending his days on the couch. Maggie had all the regular movies that all women had, nothing that sparked his interest at the moment. Then, his fingers came across a series of black cases with homemade labels. Documentaries, documentaries by Charles Scully. He vaguely remembered Maggie saying something about movies Charlie had made while in Journalism school. One in particular caught his eye, "The Adventures of Captain and Mrs. Bill Scully" a documentary by Charles Scully. The cover art was a cartoon version of the family portrait that hung in the hall.  
*Now, this might be interesting* Skinner popped the dvd into the player and settled down on the couch.  
The video opened up showing a real version of the family's portrait and Charles' voice narrating.

_*The necular family is a strange yet wonderful thing. In the course of a long marriage, a family might go through many stages. I would like you to meet my family, a family on the cusp on one such change. Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce you to Captain William Scully, Sr, US Navy, his beautiful wife of 30 years, Margaret and their children, Bill, Jr., Melissa, Dana and of course, Charlie. My parent love each other, and are deeply committed to each other. But you see, in just 10 short days, the Captain is **retiring.** He and my mom are going from seeing each other eight or fewer months a year to being together 24/7. By the deadline for this piece, I may have to call it, "Why Maggie Killed Her Husband." I hope you enjoy exploring this time in our lives with us.**_

Skinner's heart was touched as he watched the family go meet their father at his ship for the last time. Bill Scully had marched off the ship right up to his wife and grabbed her. After they shared a long hug, Charles captured what was possibly the most tender moment Skinner had ever seen. Bill had whispered to Maggie, "Thank you, for always standing by me. From now on, I'm all yours." He watched as the woman he loved was kissed throughly by her husband. He saddened when he realized that this couple would have just over two years more to spend together.

The scenes went on, chronicaling their lives. He laughed along as Maggie made a huge production of unpacking Bill's Navy trunk and doing 6 months of laundry for the last time. He tried to memorize the scenes with Melissa, paying attention to her voice, the way she moved, the tilt of her head. He wanted to know this daughter of Maggie's that he had only met in the last days of her life, when she was no longer able to interact.

Walter winced and clutched a pillow as Charlie allowed him full access into his family's life and archived his parents in a heated argument. He remembered the angry phone message Maggie had left him just weeks before and he was grateful his stubborness had not allowed him the full force of her wrath.

He watched with wonder as Charlie followed the events of Bill Jr's wedding. Maggie had looked amazing in a long navy blue dress with a bordello jacket. After the bride and groom's dance, Bill and Tara made a long toast in honor of their respective parents and lasting love. As the strains of "Beyond The Sea" played, Walter watched Bill Sr. and Maggie dancing on screen when the woman herself quietly came in the room and sat down next to him.

Walter was suddenly self councious. He wasn't sure Maggie would have shown him this video, and maybe he had been presumptuous taking the initiative. "Maggie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

Maggie shushed him, eyes glued to the screen, watching herself with her husband. "Look how handsome he was." She whispered to herself. She turned to him after a long moment and touched his face, "I am a lucky woman. Two such good men to love me in one lifetime."

Skinner watched her as she turned back to watch the screen and his heart squeezed. Maggie was a fiercely loyal woman. Once you were in her heart, you were there forever. He counted himself lucky for the hundredth time since she walked into the hospital in Nebraska that she chose to find him a place in that heart.

Settling into bed that night, Walter was still feeling a little guilty for intruding into Maggie's privacy by watching Charlie's movie. "Maggie, I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds by watching that video today. I didn't realize how emotional it would end up being."

Maggie smiled gently and shook her head, "Walter, I don't mind that you saw it, in fact, I like that you're interested in the part of me that is Bill's wife. It's just a little emotional still for me to remember back then." She laughed a little in self reflection. "I suppose I romanticise it more than a little too. I was happy back then, but my life wasn't without challenges and heartache. And now, it sometimes seems like I have more than my share of challenges and heartaches, but I AM happy. " She brushed a hand over his cheekbone. "A lot of that is thanks to you."

That night, they made love for the first time since their breakup. It was slow and gentle, partially out of the tenderness of the moment and their long seperation and partially in deference to Walter's still healing leg.  
When they were finished and cuddled together under the covers, Maggie whispered to him, "Walter, I want you here with me for Christmas."  
Skinner kissed the top of her head, "Sweetheart, there is no place I'd rather be."


	14. Christmas Party

**Chapter 14: Christmas Party**

"Walter, what is this?" Maggie pulled a red and gold embossed envelope from the pile of junk mail on his kitchen counter. Skinner, who had his back turned cooking on the stove, glanced at the paper she held in her hand and waved his own dismissively. "It's an invitation to this muckety muck Christmas party. Nothing interesting."

Maggie smiled at him indulgently. "I know what it is Walter, I got one too. Robert and Dolly are cohosting this year." She said, referring to their mutual friends, Senator Matthews and his wife. "Why is it with your junk mail? Don't you want to go?"

Skinner turned and looked at her like perhaps she had suggested they accept an invitation for an orgy. "You want to go?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "An excuse to dress up, drink good wine and hang out with my best friend? Yes, I do want to go. Plus..." She sauntered up to him and ran a finger down the buttons of his shirt. "I hear that one of the FBI Assistant Directors is going to be there and that he is very handsome."

Walter raised an eyebrow, suddenly very serious, "Alvin Kersh is married, Margaret." Maggie burst out laughing as Walter bundled her against his chest. "I hadn't even actually considered going, but if you want, we can." He considered for a moment, "Most of our mutual acquaintances will be there, right?"

"Probably." Walter nodded, satisfied with his decision, "Perfect time to stake my claim on you then."

"Stake your claim?" Maggie whacked him playfully on the chest. "Just pee on my leg why don't you?"

Skinner laughed releasing her to finish dinner. "Is that an option? Easier than spending a whole night in a tux."

"You are incorrigible." Maggie shot him an exasperated look as she moved to set the table. "Men." She muttered in amusement.

So, despite his initial reluctance, Skinner donned his tuxedo in preparation for the party. Standing in the foyer waiting for Maggie, he turned as he heard her enter. His breath caught as his eyes laid on her and he looked her up and down. She looked radiant in a long, silver skirt and a black, long sleeved, carefully cut bodice. Her hair was curled and the top pinned back to frame her face. She looked damn sexy, but completely classy enough to spend the evening rubbing elbows with Washington society people.

"Wow." Skinner took her hand and spun her around slowly, exaggeratedly looking her over. "Good god, I don't think I can take you out looking like that."

Maggie blushed fiercely, "Walter, don't you think you're a little bit biased?"

Skinner shook his head, grinning. "I may be biased, but I'm still going to keep my eye on you. I want to make sure that I bring you home with me tonight."

Laughing, Walter escorted Maggie out to the car, looking forward to showing off his pretty date to the other party guests.

Outside, Skinner's mirth was tempered by the sight of Maggie's neighbor, John, out walking his dog. Maggie had confided in him that John was the first person that she had gone out with, once, just slightly more than a year after Bill's death. Their date hadn't been bad, it had just been much too soon for her and she politely turned down his offer of a second date.

"Maggie." John lifted his arm and waved from the sidewalk.

"Hello John." She waved back and climbed in the car, just a friendly encounter between neighbors.

Walter, who had held the door for Maggie so she could arrange her skirt, walked around the back of the car.

"Warren? Right?" John said to him, a slight challenge in his voice. Walter dismissed the thought. "Walter." He corrected the man. "Yeah, Walter, right." John motioned toward Walter's attire. "You guys going to a wedding?" "Nope, Barnstable Brown Christmas party in the city."

John raised an eyebrow, "Really, that's fancy."

Skinner nodded, opening the car door, "Yep, should be fun. See ya, Joe." The entire conversation, though polite on the surface, was actually alpha male posturing at its worst.

_Two can play that game._ Skinner thought as he backed out of the drive way, glancing in the rearview mirror at John still standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

Maggie, as usual, missed nothing and regarded Walter with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He shrugged an shoulder at her, trying to look innocent.

Entering the mansion where the party was held, Walter took their coats to the coat room and went to find drinks. He was waylaid by a few people he knew and by the time he reached the bar, Maggie had wandered off in the crowd. Snagging a drink for himself from the bar, Walter scanned the room, taking a moment to find Maggie greeting Dolly across the room. Her skirt moved around her like liquid silver, accenting the smooth curve of her hips. He was contemplating what a damn lucky man he was when he heard a voice to his left call his name. "Walter?"

It was the Robert and another man. Walter shook both their hands and Robert introduced his companion. "This is James Holmes, he's an old friend."

The three men chatted for a few minutes until Robert turned to Walter questioningly, "Have you seen Dolly?"

Skinner pointed with a finger toward where the two women were standing, "She's over there." He turned to the bar tender to order a glass of wine for Maggie, deciding he had spent enough time away from her.

"Is that Maggie Scully she's talking to? She hasn't been to any of these parties in a few years, has she? I've been looking forward to having to opportunity to ask her out to dinner, she's quite a woman." He turned to Robert, "She's friends with Dolly, right? Do you know if she's seeing anyone?" Robert looked uncomfortable and didn't answer.

"Yeah." Skinner took a long drink and emptied his glass, "me." The other man sputtered an apology and assured Walter of his ignorance of Maggie's relationship status, but Walter just signaled to the bartender. "Excuse me gentleman, Maggie's waiting for her drink." Snagging Maggie's drink, he made his way across the room to the two women.

"Hello ladies." Walter, well aware the men he left at the bar would he watching, dropped a kiss on Dolly's cheek and a lingering one on Maggie's lips.

"Hi Walter, having a good time?" Dolly enjoyed teasing him and grinned at the flush that rose in his cheeks. "I should go find Robert."

"He's at the bar." Skinner murmured, his eyes on Maggie. Forgetting he had just handed her a glass of wine, he pulled her close. "Want to dance?" Walter suddenly felt desperate for all of these people to know that Maggie Scully was his and that he was hers. It wasn't so long since their short break up that Walter had forgotten how bad it felt to lay in bed alone, remembering how good it had once felt to lay in bed with her. There were other men after her and Walter was feeling like a dog protecting his favorite bone.

Maggie, sensing the shift in his mood, agreed to dance and Walter led her by the hand to the dance floor.

Being nestled in his arms on the dance floor felt so right to Maggie. For a long time, she had known that she was in love with Walter, but it still surprised her sometimes when she realized how content she was with him as "her man." They danced without talking for two songs, simply enjoying one another's proximity, not caring who observed them.

Once, even after Maggie and Walter had begun seeing each other, it had felt a little traitorous to Maggie when they were seen together. Now, It didn't seem strange anymore for the public to know that she was with Walter Skinner. Which is why, when they retreated from the dance floor and she excused herself to the bathroom, returning to find Sheila Anderson saddled up to Walter, Maggie's ire was raised immediately. Sheila, Admiral Anderson's trophy wife had once pursued Maggie's husband and the woman left a bad taste in her mouth. Now, she had her skanky paws on Walter, leg poked out suggestively from the too high slit in her too tight dress.

"Walter," the woman purred, putting her hand suggestively on his arm. "I heard that you led the task force that caught that horrible serial killer. Can I just say that I find law enforcement to be the bravest profession. So brave." She ran her hand down his arm while her other hand fingered a button on his suit jacket. _Slut!_ Maggie thought as she approached them. Walter cleared his throat and took a step back. He didn't need to try to rescue himself any further because Maggie was right behind him.

"Sheila." Maggie's voice dripped with barely masked venom as her arms went possessively around Walter's waist. The woman turned and regarded Maggie with surprise. "Maggie, I didn't know you would be here." "Well, Walter and I thought a night out would be fun, so, here we are."

"Oh, you and Walter are seeing each other?" Sheila's voice sounded surprised, but in her eyes Maggie saw different.

"Yes, we are." Maggie's voice pushed through her teeth, hardly containing her anger. "I saw the Admiral, your husband, looking for you by the bar."

Walter, amused that Maggie was staking **her** claim on **him**, put his arm around her shoulders. "Excuse us, Mrs. Anderson, if you don't mind." He led Maggie around the edge of the party and into an abandoned sitting room.

He immediately pulled her into his arms, his hands smoothing over her waist. "Margaret, anyone ever tell you you're cute when you're jealous?"

Maggie was unapologetic, "That little tramp needs to learn to keep her hands off my man."

"Ummm, I like that." Walter nuzzled her chin with his nose. "But, she would have realized in about three more minutes that I'm just a tight ass, boring, Fed. It's you I've had to keep my eye on."

"Me?" Maggie was momentarily distracted from her hatred of the woman in the other room by the small, teasing kisses Walter was laying on her jaw.

Skinner pulled back slightly to look at her. "Maggie, every unclaimed man in that room who has ever met you was watching you tonight and a few of the married ones. Three separate people asked me if you were seeing anyone. Your neighbor John almost didn't let me take you out of the driveway. You are one of a kind, Maggie, and I'm not the only one who sees that."

Maggie's arms snaked around his neck, "You're jealous? Over me?" Skinner nodded incredulously, "Yeah, sorry but I get a little territorial when every unattached man in the room is after my girl."

"Your girl?" It was an old fashioned sentiment, but it warmed Maggie's heart. "Walter, you know you're the only one I want." She ran her hand down the front of Walter's vest, tugging him down to meet her in a slow kiss. "Do you want to go home?" She murmured as his hands wandered down past her waist to squeeze her backside through the smooth satin of her dress. Skinner kissed her again, "I haven't heard such a good idea in a long time."

They hastily said their goodbyes, careful to avoid Sheila and anyone else who had been causing them issues that night and quickly made their way to the car. Walter started the engine, but turned to her before moving. "Where are we going?"

Maggie giggled, "Well, I would say your condo, because it's closer..." "You little minx." Walter teased her.

"But, I didn't bring a change of clothes." She gestured down to her formal dress.

Walter leaned in toward her suggestively, "What I have planned for you, you won't need a change of clothes." Dispute his teasing, Walter maneuvered the car through the Washington streets and out of the city.

Halfway through their trip home, Walter voiced something he'd been wondering about. "Maggie, how come you never dated more after Bill died?"

Maggie looked surprised at the question, "Well, I went out three times before I started seeing you. John, Richard," she shuddered at the name of her one time stalker, "and a friend of Dolly's who never even called me afterward."

Walter realized she wasn't understanding his question. "Maggie, you could have gotten three dates TONIGHT. Don't tell me other people didn't ask you out."

Maggie shrugged, "I guess they did. I turned some people down before I went out with John. I couldn't even entertain the idea within the same year I lost Bill, plus that was while Dana was missing, so I was really preoccupied. The rest, I suppose I compared them to Bill and they didn't measure up. The only dates I really went on were because of pressure from Dolly or Constance. I really had no desire to replace Bill and I felt like that is what they all wanted me to do."

"Maggie, why is it different with us?" Skinner wasn't sure he was ready for her answer.

She considers him for a moment. "I've wondered that myself. I guess it's that you never made me feel like our relationship had to be better than mine and Bill's. We were friends and then one day I turned around and realized I was in love with you. I realized it was possible to love you and still keep Bill in my heart. You remind me a lot of him you know. Stern and gruff on the outside, but inside, you're all fluff." Maggie broke the serious of the moment by reaching out and poking him in the ribs.

"Fluff, huh?" Skinner said in mock offence as they pulled into Margie's driveway. "I'll show you fluff."

Maggie, laughing, jumped out of the car before he had even turned off the engine. Walter jumped out a second after her.

"You think you can get away from me?" He chased her as she tried to run up the drive in her long skirt and heels. "I'm going to catch you, and you're going to kiss me." He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her backwards off of the porch steps back out into the yard.

She taunted him, "You keep your hands off me Walter Skinner." Pounding playfully on the arms that held her off the ground she said, "Let me go!"

Walter grinned at her and tightened his hold on her, "Not until you give me what I want."

Before Maggie could respond, a voice behind them bellowed, "Baltimore police, let her go!" Followed by the distinct sound of a revolver hammer being cocked.

Maggie's head whipped up but Walter didn't move a muscle. "John!" Maggie admonished, "put that gun away! He isn't hurting me."

Realizing what was happening, Walter slowly turned toward the sound of the voice. Sure enough, it was Maggie's neighbor, the same one from earlier, in nothing but his boxers and a ratty t-shirt, holding his service weapon.

"Officer, John." Walter put Maggie down and pushed her gently behind him. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. We were just playing around. I'm sorry if we were loud. We'll go in the house and everything will be alright."

John looked unconvinced. "Maggie, are you sure this man isn't assaulting you? He had his hands all over you."

"No John. Walter is a very kind and gentle man and he would never hurt me."

John lowered his gun, suddenly aware he was only half dressed. "Ok. But, I'm just next door, so if you have any trouble, I'm right next door." He repeated himself in a lame warning aimed at Walter. His gaze still suspicious, he turned and walked back toward his house.

John, feeling glum, walked slowly down the sidewalk. Maggie had told him after their date that she wasn't ready to date yet. He had assumed that this meant once she was ready, she would give him a call. Initially, he hadn't been worried when he saw Walter around a lot, thinking him just a friend or relative. Now, he had to admit to himself that Maggie had moved on, and it wasn't with him.

He heard Maggie giggle from her front porch, "But I like it when you have your hands all over me."

_Oh brother._ John entered his house and sat heavily down in his Lazy Boy and flipped on the tv.

Inside the bathroom, Maggie donned her prettiest nightgown. At her age, she wasn't about to put on the super sexy get ups that very young women would go for, but, looking at herself in the mirror, she was satisfied with the way she looked. She thought that Walter would probably think the same thing.

"Maggie? You ok in there?" Walter called out from the bedroom. Smiling, she opened the door and walked into the bedroom.

"Here I am dear." Walter turned from where he was shucking off his pants. "Wow."

Maggie ran her hands through the hair on Walter's bare chest, "That's the second time you've said that to me tonight Mr. Skinner. Keep it up and I might think you like what you see."

"Be assured Margaret, I always like what I see when I look at you." Walter went for a variation on his favorite move and hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Kissing her deeply, he whispered, "This is much better than that stuffy party, right?" Instead of waiting for her answer, he dropped her on the bed and moved to kiss her chest, putting a hickey above her right breast. "There. What do you think John would say about that?" Skinner said, very satisfied with his work. "Stop talking about John!" Maggie admonished him, pushing him over and kissing him soundly.

"Ok." He pushed her back on the bed and, taking both her hands in one of his, gently but firmly pinned them above her head. "Ooh!" Maggie gasped in delighted surprise as Walter took first on nipple then the other in his mouth, teasing them until she squirmed. His free hand took up the minstrations as he kissed her roughly on the mouth. "You are mine now Margaret and I am going to fight to keep you." His voice was low and gravelly in her ear. These words, coming from another man, might have sounded menacing, from Walter they were exhilarating. Maggie could not help but tease him to keep his ego in check. "Really? I thought we were just having a little fling?" Skinner only growled in response and nipped at her neck as they continued making love, each marking the other possively. Exhausted, they fell asleep almost immediately, cuddled together peacefully.

Early the next morning, Skinner woke feeling relaxed and happy. Sleeping next to Maggie always made him feel so much more rested than without her. Or maybe it was the good sex. Either one. He thought about her words from the night before. She had looked him straight in the eye when she said it, and though her tone was teasing, Walter knew there was a kernel of truth to her words. Though they had been seeing each other for the better part of a year, they had not made any kind of official commitment and Skinner was an official kind of guy.

As he lay in bed watching her sleep, a realization crossed Walter's heart. He wanted to wake up with Maggie every morning for the rest of his life. But, he wasn't just content to be with her, he wanted her to be his wife. The realization shocked him a little.

Pushing the hair out of her eyes, Walter gently kissed Maggie's forehead, the bridge of her nose, each eye lid, then her lips. Sighing, Maggie smiled softly and opened her eyes. "Good morning." She whispered, trying not to break the spell of the early morning calm.

Walter returned her smile and kissed her gently again. "Good morning. How are you feeling today?"

Maggie stretched under the covers, wincing just a bit from her love sore muscles. "Like I made love to a bear." She joked as she snuggled closer, kissing his chest, "but a very handsome bear."

Cradling her gently, he asked, "What did you have in mind for us to do today?"

Maggie lifted her head and looked at him mischievously, "Oh, I have big plans for you after breakfast." At Skinner's raised eyebrow she laughed softly. "I can't reach the hooks to hang the Christmas lights on the outside of the house by myself."

Laughing out loud, Walter rolled, pulling her onto his chest so he could hug her tightly before they climbed out of bed.


	15. Miss Charlotte Katherine Scully Part 1

**Thanks for all the good feedback! Makes my day every time I get a review. I was trying to come up with something with a little more substance and this storyline kind of took over. A little deviation from Walter and Maggie, but hopefully not too much.**

**Chapter 15: Miss Charlotte Katherine Scully Part 1**

True to her word, two hours later, Maggie had Walter high up on a ladder, attaching strands of colored lights to the small hooks attached the eaves of Maggie's house for just this purpose. "You know, avoiding doing things like this is one of the reasons why I live in a condo." He called down to Maggie who was uncoiling another strand of lights below him.

"Why don't you whine a little more?" She called back, sticking her tongue out at him.

They worked in tandem until lunch time, putting up lights, hanging wreaths and arranging other holiday paraphernalia that Maggie had collected over the years. When they were finished, the house looked very Christmasy, very homey. Walter was glad he would be spending the holiday with his new family. _My family._ he mused. _Not Ed and Gail's family, MY family._ He smiled at the irony of his family including Fox Mulder.

He was interrupted from his musing by a car pulling into the driveway. When the passenger got out, he realized it was Maggie's son, Charlie. To his knowledge, Maggie hadn't been expecting him. At one time, this would have been the norm, but since his mother had been seeing Walter, Charlie had been making a concerted effort to let his mother know exactly when he would be home. Walter appreciated the effort to ensure all of their privacy and he respected Charlie for his consideration. He wondered what had made him show up so unexpectedly now.

The look on Charlie's face made it evident to both Maggie and Walter that something was troubling him.

Maggie met him at the bottom of the porch steps. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Can we go inside and talk?" Charlie asked, his expression still grim.

"Of course sweetheart. I have some soup warming up and some tuna salad for sandwiches in the house. Let's eat and you can tell us what's going on." Walter was a little uncomfortable that Maggie automatically included him in what might be a private matter for her son, but when Charlie's grateful look landed on him as well, he followed the pair into the house.

Seated at the kitchen table, Charlie wolfed down one sandwich then started more slowly on another. He seemed famished, like his worry hadn't allowed him to eat in a while and the support that came from being in his mother's house settled him enough for his appetite to return.

Pausing to take a bite of soup, he finally looked at his mother and Walter. "I'm sorry Mom, for just showing up. I should have called, I've just been really preoccupied."

"Nevermind that Charles, tell me what's on your mind." Her voice was low and comforting. Walter was beginning to understand why her children seemed to run to her when a crisis arose.

Charlie looked down at his bowl and dragged his spoon through the liquid, gathering his thoughts.

"Do you remember Kate Lewis, the girl I was dating right before I took this job?" Charlie asked, still looking at his food.

Maggie nodded, "I remember her. She moved out west to go to graduate school about the same time you started traveling, right?"

"Yeah." Charlie met his mother's eyes, his own pooled with tears. "She died two days ago. They're saying it was a drug overdose. Apparently, ever since she's been out west, she's been battling with drugs."

"Oh, Charlie, I'm sorry." Maggie put her hand over her son's and Skinner shook his head glumly.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" He asked quietly, finally feeling comfortable enough to join in the conversation.

Charlie looked up as if he's forgotten Walter was there. "Five years. Give or take." He looked down again. "There's more. She has a daughter. Four and a half years old. Charlotte. Red head." His last words were forced out, as if he had trouble with the implication behind them.

Maggie gasped and Walter voiced what they all were thinking. "Is she yours?"

Charlie shrugged deeply, an anguished look on his face. "I don't know, for sure. The social worker called me yesterday, saying that Kate had named me as the father on the girl's birth certificate. They want to take DNA to find out for sure. That's why I came straight home. The social worker will be here late this afternoon to get a sample from me."

He looked up at his mother, pleading. "I didn't know Mom. We didn't talk at all after she left town. I never heard a whisper of a child. I wouldn't have knowingly abandoned my own daughter, especially if her mother was having trouble with drugs."

Maggie rose and embraced her son. "Charlie, I know that. You might be my baby, but you're also a good man. You can't dwell on what has already happened. All you can do is focus on what will happen in the future."

Charlie closed his eyes, overwhelmed with the emotion of the situation. "If she's mine, if there is even the possibility, I want her with me. I want to take care of her." His eyes met Maggie's and he whispered his final words, "I want to be her dad."

After a long pause, Charlie's thoughts and words began to ramble once again. "Of course, that means I will have to change my job requirements, I can't travel so much with a small child to care for. I will have to find an apartment; I can't expect to live with my mother full time. I mean, it's ok when I was only here once in a while but..."

Walter recognized that Charlie was starting to panic. "Charlie." His AD voice shook the younger man out of his stream of consciousness. "One step at a time, son. One step at a time."

Maggie, having returned to her chair agreed. "You have some vacation time saved up right? Take some time to get a handle on this situation. Then, we'll work on the job situation. Of course, you're welcome to live here as long as you need to, but I understand that you'd want your own space." Maggie's face turned from reassuring to very serious. "My main question is, where is this child now? Does she have a place to spend Christmas?"

"I don't know, Mom. I guess that's something to ask the social worker when she gets here." Charlie stood, "I am beat. I'm going to try to get some rest before the social worker gets here."

"Of course honey." Maggie began cleaning up the lunch dishes, whisking them off to the kitchen in record time.

Alone, Walter walked up behind Charlie and clapped him on the shoulder. "You have a great family behind you Charlie. We'll get through this together."

Charlie smiled appreciatively, "Thanks Walter. I appreciate you being here."

Charlie was pacing the walls waiting for the social worker to show up at his mother's house. "Charlie, you have to calm down. You're not going to make a good impression if you're a nervous wreck." Maggie stood by his side, looking out the window facing the driveway. She wrapped an arm around his back. "Your dad would be so proud of you. You're willing to change your whole life to be there for your child. That's very admirable."

Charlie was about to respond when a black sedan pulled into the drive. "She's here."

"Well, Mr. Scully, I have to say, you and your family are not what I expected. To tell you the truth, Charlotte was only days away from being removed from Kate's home due to the drug situation when her mother died. I was not expecting the cozy suburban lifestyle and the FBI and Navy connects from her father."

Charlie looked at the woman earnestly, "Mrs. Morgan, Kate wasn't always a junkie. When she and I were together, she was smart and funny and full of life. She was going to be an architect. I just wish our lives had headed in the same direction. Maybe hers wouldn't have ended so tragically." The social worker nodded her head in understanding.

"Mrs. Morgan, where is Charlotte now?" Maggie had been quiet until this point, but was anxious about the whereabouts of her possible grandchild.

"She's in temporary foster care in Carson City. We're hoping to find her a more permanent situation before the holidays." She paused, glancing once again over her paperwork. "Two FBI agents in the family, FBI assistant director, Navy Captain, steady employment on your part, support from your mother." She muttered almost to herself before looking up at Charlie. "Mr. Scully, I can't promise you that Charlotte is your daughter until the DNA comes back, but I have more than enough information to get you granted emergency foster custody. Would you be interested in housing Charlotte until the tests come back?"

"Interested!" Charlie just about jumped off of the sofa where he was sitting. "Of course I'm interested! How soon can she get here?"

The social worker smiled slightly, it wasn't often that she was able to create families; too often she was the one who separated them. "Let me file the paperwork with the judge in Nevada and we'll see what we can do."

Maggie and Charlie walked Mrs. Morgan to the door, each trembling with excitement. "Mom, I didn't ask if it was ok with you if Charlotte came here. I'm sorry, I just assumed."

His mother gave him a tight hug, "You assumed right. With Bill and Tara bringing Matt and baby Claire, it will be a true Scully Christmas, bustling with children. The way it ought to be."

"How'd it go?" Skinner asked as he walked through the door, arms hardened with bags. He had headed out to do errands in order to give Maggie and Charlie some privacy with the social worker. He had however, taken a few moments to write a glowing recommendation on Charlie's behalf.

Maggie came forward to help him with his load and when it was settled, she gave him a long hug. "We got a Christmas miracle. We were expecting one new granddaughter for Christmas," she said, referring to Bill and Tara's newborn, "and we're getting two."

Skinner smiled broadly, "We?" "Oh yes. You should have heard Matt on the phone the other day. He is so looking forward to introducing Claire to 'Grandpa Walter.'" Maggie snuggled close, missing the goofy grin on Walter's face. _Grandpa Walter,_ he thought, suddenly feeling better about the velvet box he had picked up during his errands that afternoon. The one that housed the sparkly diamond that was currently burning a hole through his pocket.


	16. Miss Charlotte Katherine Scully Part 2

**Chapter 16: Miss Charlotte Katherine Scully Part 2**

They heard very little more from the social worker until three days before Christmas. Bill and Tara had arrived and the whole family, including Walter Skinner and Fox Mulder were taking turns playing with Matt and cooing over Claire. All of Maggie's children, especially Mulder were greatly amused by Matt's decision to call Skinner 'Grandpa Walter.'

They were seated around the kitchen table eating dinner when the phone rang. Charlie jumped up to answer it, the way he had every phone call that rang into the Scully home since the day the social worker visited.

The family ate in silence as they listened to Charlie's one sided conversation. "Yes, I would like that. How would she get here? What happens when the DNA comes back? Ok. Yes, thank you for calling and letting me know. I'll make sure things are ready. Yes, my family is here, they will help me I'm sure."  
No one said a word as he returned to the table and covered his eyes with his hands, his elbows propped on the table.

Dana was the first to break the silence. "Well, what did they say?" Charlie steepled his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "They're putting her on a plane. She'll be here Christmas Eve."  
The family sat for a long moment until Bill spoke softly, "You're going to be a great dad, Charlie."

His big brother's affirmations finally broke Charlie's emotional resolve and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Thanks, Bill. That means a lot."  
Maggie shook her head and wiped her own tears from her cheeks. "Well, I know one thing. That little girl will need some space of her own and some Christmas gifts. I think that calls for a family shopping trip. What do you say?"  
Charlie looked around the table at his mother, siblings, Skinner and Mulder. "You guys are the best family anyone has ever had."

By Christmas Eve afternoon, the Scully family was as ready as they could possibly be to take in a little girl that none of them had ever met. They set up the smallest bedroom for her and Matt to share while the while family was in town so she would have some company at night. They picked up toiletries, hair brush, tooth brush, everything a little girl would need to feel right at home.  
Maggie went a little crazy buying gifts as she did with all her grandchildren. Not knowing what Charlotte would like, she tried to cover all the bases with dolls and art supplies, books and puzzles. Walter had stopped her when she started perusing the boy's toys, wondering aloud if Charlotte would be a tom boy like Dana had been.

The family watched with baited breath as the same black sedan pulled up outside the house on Christmas Eve. They had already decided that Maggie and Walter would stay in the kitchen, working on Christmas Eve dinner and the rest of the family would wait in the den, allowing Charlie some privacy to meet Charlotte and let him make the introductions, so as not to overwhelm the girl.

Every one of them however, was plastered to a window, trying to get a peek at this new little addition to their family. What they saw was a tiny girl with scalloped waves in her long red hair, looking so much like Melissa that it made Maggie's heart ache.

Charlie, overwhelmed from the emotion of seeing her, hurried to the kitchen to compose himself. Walter was the one who finally opened the door to the social worker's knock.  
Introducing himself to her, he stepped aside as Charlie came back in the entryway. The little girl with the big blue eyes stared at him from behind the legs of the social worker she had known for only hours. Charlie, not saying a word, stooped down to her height and stared at her in awe. There was no doubt this little girl was a Scully. She was perfect in every way. Whatever her faults, Kate Lewis had not been neglecting her child.

Finally, with a courage that belyed her age, Charlotte stepped out from behind the social worker and walked slowly up to Charlie. "You're Charlie." She said more of a statement than a question. "Mom told me about you. You're my dad."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, I think I am. Would you like to stay with us for a while Charlotte?"  
The tiny girl considered his request for a moment. "Mom said when she got better, we were going to come and see you. But she didn't get better. The man brought me out when she got sick and died."

Charlie looked at the social worker. "Charlotte says that a man took her out of the apartment and knocked on a neighbor's door so they could call the police and care for her. The neighbor claims that the girl was all alone. Probably just something she imagined to get her through the trauma of the situation."

Charlie nodded. They had spoken with him about the importance of getting counseling for the girl, but he only now realized how vital that would infact, be.  
"There was a man, dad." Charlotte insisted. Charlie, not sure how to respond was saved by a pair of small feet pounding on the hardwood. Matt raced around the corner and slid in front of his uncle. "Hi!" He said the the girl, "my name is Matthew Reed Scully and I'm your cousin. I'll be 4 in two days."

Charlotte mimicked her cousin, "My name is Charlotte Katherine Scully and I am four and a half."

"You're already four?" Matt gapped at the older but much smaller girl. "Uh huh." Charlotte nodded solemnly. Matt grabbed her hand, "I will meet you with our family." He led her into the kitchen saying, "Kitchen and Grandma first." Charlie, Walter and the Social worker all exchanged glances and decided to let the youngest Scully man make the introductions.  
"This" Matt said with a flourish, "is Grandma Maggie. She is the best Grandma and sometimes makes me cookies."

Maggie stooped down to the child as Charlie had done. "I am very happy to meet you Charlotte." The girl didn't have much time to respond as her cousin drug her over to where Walter was now sitting at the kitchen bar. "This is Grandpa Walter. He looks mean, but he's not." Matt's no nonsense honesty made Walter laugh. They followed the pair into the den where Matt made introductions for the rest of the family. Finally, he stopped and climbed up on the piano bench, selecting a picture from off of the piano and showing it to her. "This," he said seriously, "is Grandpa Bill. He died before we were born. He was in the Navy like my daddy."  
Suddenly, Charlotte got very excited. "That's the man! That's the man!" Charlie stepped up quickly to her side. "What man Charlotte?" "The man who took me to Mrs. Lyon's house when Mommy was sick."

Maggie turned quickly down the hall, her emotions getting the better of her. Catching her husband's eye in a picture on the wall, she reached out and touched the image. "Oh Bill. Thank you for taking care of our granddaughter."

Charlotte warmed to the family quickly. As it turned out, in her more sober moments, her mother often spoke about her father amd the rest of the Scullys and talked about the life they could have with them. This was helpful, as it gave Charlotte a trust for the family that may not have existed otherwise.

Dinner eaten and gifts unwrapped, the family began to disperse. It was decided that the dads would be in charge of bath and bed time for the older kids, allowing Charlie to get in some practice in while his child weary brother was around to give him a hand. So the two men and the two little people headed for the tub, and Tara went to put down the baby. Mulder and Dana were the last of the middle generation to head to bed. "Common Mulder, it's time for the kids to go to bed. Don't want you to be too cranky to see what Santa has brought in the morning." "But Scully," Mulder had whined, "I wanted to stay up all night and catch Santa in the act." "Santa is not a criminal Mulder."


	17. The Proposal

**What do you guys think? Do you like Charlotte and Daddy Charlie? I like them a lot because there's not much actual canon involved with Charles. Anyway, here is a scene that I wrote a long time ago and have been working up to. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 17: The Proposal

The various member of the Scully family had retired to bed, or were preparing themselves or their children to do the same.  
Maggie was tidying up the kitchen when Walter came in. He had been up to something, she was sure of it, she just wasn't sure what exactly he was he was up to. All of the commotion of the last few days had left her little time to focus on what he might be screaming.  
He came up behind her, rubbing his hands against her shoulders. "I have another Christmas gift for you." He whispered, his nose buried in her hair.  
Maggie turned, Walter's arms going around her waist. "Walter, you already got me a lovely gift." This was their first Christmas together and Maggie didn't want Walter to think she expected the world.  
Walter only smiled at her, took her hand and led her out of the kitchen. "Walter, where in the world," Maggie exclaimed when Walter handed her her heavy sweater off of the coat rack and pulled on his own. Outside on the porch was the prettiest sight Maggie had seen in a long time. The white Christmas lights strung on the railing were lit, highlighting Walter's efforts. Situated by the porch swing was a small, round garden table topped with a steaming kettle, a bowl of marshmallows and two big mugs. A large, white pillar candle lit the table beautifully. On the swing itself, were several big blankets which looked perfect for cuddling in the dark and drinking cocoa.  
"Oh, Walter." Maggie exclaimed when she saw it. He really surprised her sometimes with his romantic side. She could think of no better way to end the evening than cuddling with Walter on the big swing, drinking cocoa in the dark.  
They settled in on the swing, wrapped up in the blankets. Walter handed her a mug topped with marshmallows and they sat in silence for a while. Finally, Walter's voice broke through the still night. "This is where I started to fall in love with you, you know. That first night when I had dinner here. You got under my skin that night and I was hooked."  
Maggie smiled and snuggled closer to him, "All that long ago?" Walter chuckled, "That was less than a year ago sweetheart." They both stopped and individually pondered how much their lives had changed in the last year. When they had both finished their drinks, Walter put both mugs back on the table and wrapped both arms around Maggie, pulling her close. In return, she turned her face to his, "This might be my favorite Christmas gift of all." Walter leveled a look at her. "This is very nice, but not your gift." Maggie matched his look with a curious one of her own. "No?" Suddenly, Walter seemed nervous. *What is going on in that head of yours, Walter Skinner?*

Walter reached in to one of his pant pockets. He withdrew a small jewelry box and held it up in front of her, pinched between two fingers. "We can wait as long as you want. I just want you to know that in my mind, this, between us, is permanent."  
Maggie, realizing what Walter's intentions were, reached for the ring box. Popping the top open, the box revealed a delicate ring, white gold and rose gold wound together, supporting a beautiful cushion cut diamond. It was nontraditional, but so was their relationship. "Walter," Maggie felt her breath catch in her throat. She had been Maggie Scully, wife of Bill Scully, for far longer than she had ever been anyone else and the thought of changing that scared her. But this ring, this man, made her want to throw caution to the wind.  
Walter's face was suddenly close to hers. "Maggie, will you marry me?" His voice was nervous and the realization that he found the possibility of remarriage as scary as she did reassured her greatly. All at once, her heart was comforted and she knew what her answer would be.  
Maggie turned so her forehead rested against his. "Yes, of course I will marry you, Walter." She handed the ring box back to Skinner. "Put it on?  
Walter's hands shook as he slid the ring on her finger and once it was in place he kissed her deeply. Maggie realized that it felt very good to have a ring back on this finger. She had stopped wearing her other wedding set once she and Walter started seeing each other seriously. It had been hard, but she decided that she would not have liked it if the situation were reversed and he were the one wearing a wedding band from a previous marriage, so she placed her first engagement and wedding rings in the box where she kept Bill's wedding ring and put them aside for safekeeping. Maybe Dana and Fox would want them one day. If not them, then Charles.  
With her new ring securely on her finger, Maggie and Walter gathered up the remains of their porch date and went into the house. They would share their news, discuss dates and logistics on another day. Tonight, Maggie led her new fiancée to bed so they could celebrate their engagement privately.  
******************************************

The first time Maggie invited Walter into her bed, he had been surprised by how sturdy it was. It turned out, there were a few things about sex he didn't know, never having had children in his house. Specifically, how to do it quietly without waking a houseful of sleeping residents.  
Maggie and Bill Scully however, with their four children, were pros and because of that fact, Maggie's headboard was very securely bolted to the wall. You could be as vigorous as you wanted and the thing barely moved. Now, with Maggie's children and grandchildren filling the rest of the house, Walter didn't think he had ever been happier about anything to do with a bed frame in his life.  
Walter took the hand that now sported the ring he had bought the previous day and kissed the knuckle above it. This was a special night and Walter wanted their lovemaking to be special as well. By the way Maggie's eyes were locked with his, she was looking forward to the same thing.  
Placing the left hand that he held on his shoulder, Walter leaned down and picked her up gently. He heard her breath quicken in his ear, anticipating what was to come. Kissing her, he softly deposited her on the bed and crawled up to join her and resume their kiss.  
Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck and gently ran her nails on the back of his head. "Walter." Maggie moaned softly as his kisses moved lower to her neck and chest. He raised his head and answered her moan with a grin. Moving back to reclaim her mouth, he pushed gently inside her, making them break their kiss with a shared gasp. Walter dropped his head and whispered softly in Maggie's ear. "I love you Maggie, and I can't wait until you're all mine." Maggie's only response was a squeak of pleasure that Walter quickly muffled with another kiss. No other words were shared between them until they lay satiated on the bed.  
Afterwards, Walter pushed damp bangs out of Maggie's face and noticed there were tears tracking down her cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" He was suddenly worried that she was having second thoughts about their engagement.  
Maggie smiled at him through her tears. "Everything is fine. Walter, I never thought I would feel like this again. I love you so much. I'm just a little overwhelmed by it all."  
Walter caressed her cheek. "I'm not promising things will be perfect all the time, but I promise to love you every day."  
His vow made her tears begin anew so Walter gathered her up in his arms and cuddled her, murmuring tenderly in her ear until he felt her relax against him. Pulling the blankets up tighter around them both, he closed his eyes and fell into a contented sleep.


	18. Christmas

**Chapter 18: Christmas**

Later that night, Maggie woke to a sound she hadn't heard in her home for many years; the sound of a small girl crying. *Charlotte.* Maggie and the girl had been able to bond a bit the night before, as she had with many of the family members, but it made sense that she wasn't completely comfortable in this new environment. Also, she was grieving a mother she had never really known.  
Maggie started to get up to go comfort the girl when she heard Charlie in the hallway. "Charlotte, what's the matter honey?" The rest of his words were muffled as he shut the door to the room his daughter and nephew were sharing so as to not wake the rest of the family.  
Contemplating whether or not to get up and go check on them both, Maggie felt a warm hand on her hip. "Lay back down, Maggie. Charlie is trying to learn how to be a good dad. Let him handle it."  
Knowing he was right, even though she still felt the desire to go and comfort her granddaughter, Maggie lay back down next to Walter, albeit a little stiffly.  
Walter rubbed soothing circles on her back until she relaxed against him. "There will be a lot of times when they **will** need you Maggie, right now isn't one of them. Charlie is going to be so much more confident in himself in the morning if he takes care of her by himself tonight. Don't feel left out, you'll still be her much loved grandma. " He whispered in her ear, knowing she liked when he did.  
Maggie nodded against his chest. "I know." She raised her head and looked up at him. "How'd you get to be so smart?"  
He kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips. "I know my family."  
He pulled her tight and they drifted back to sleep simply enjoying the nearness of the other.

**********************  
It had been many years since Walter woke up on Christmas morning excited about the holiday. But this year, he was thoroughly looking forward to his day with his Maggie and the rest of the Scullys.  
Maggie was already out of bed, so Walter grabbed a quick shower, donned a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. The house was quiet, but he heard rustling from the kitchen.  
He found Maggie prepping for breakfast. "Merry Christmas." He said quietly, so as to not startle her. "Merry Christmas!" She moved around the kitchen island to where he was pouring himself a cup of coffee. Walter leaned down and kissed her tenderly, careful to avoid her French toast sticky fingers.  
"Isn't anyone else awake?" He asked, gently kissing her again before allowing her to return to her cooking.  
"Nope, not yet." Maggie began soaking bread in the egg mixture she had been working on while Walter watched her. She was so beautiful and such a good mother and grandmother. And soon, if he had anything to say in the matter, she would be his wife. The ring he had so nervously offered her the night before was resting on a ring holder in the window sill, along with her watch, safe from the goop and gunk associated with Christmas breakfast.  
Skinner's observation of Maggie was interrupted by a bleary eyed Charlie shuffling in to the kitchen. "Morning Mom, Walter." Maggie smiled at her son who was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "How did things go with Charlotte last night? I heard her crying once."  
Charlie ran his hand through his sleep rumpled hair. "Three times, actually. She's missing her mom. I just cuddled her and told her that her mom loved her, that I loved her. It seemed to work."  
Charlie propped his elbows on the counter in front of his mother. "You know Mom, I wasn't sure that I was doing the right thing last night. But the first time I comforted her and she stopped crying, I really felt like a dad. Like maybe, I will eventually be good at this." Glancing at the wall clock, he said, "I want to grab a shower before Charlotte wakes up." Picking up his coffee cup, he headed back down the hall toward the bathroom. Maggie tried to ignore Walter's smug *I told you so* smile over the rim of his cup.  
The little girl however, did not follow her father's plan and wandered into the kitchen just minutes after her father's exit. Maggie, who had been washing her hands at the sink, turned and held her arms out to the small girl. "Good morning Charlotte! Merry Christmas!"  
Charlotte let her grandmother pick her up and hug her. "Merry Christmas Grandma." She answered sleepily.  
Maggie held her for a long moment before putting her back on her feet. "Why don't you go sit at at the table with Grandpa Walter while I get our breakfast in the oven, ok?"  
Maggie slide the dish with the French toast casserole into the hot oven and closed the door. When she turned around, instead of finding her granddaughter sitting in the chair next to Walter, she found the girl curled up in his lap, sucking her thumb sleepily. She watched him, his eyes glued to the small red head in his lap, and smiled softly. Walking up to the pair, she leaned down and kissed them both on the head. Grabbing her own cup of coffee, she dropped into the chair across the table from them and together, they waited for the rest of the family to join them for Christmas.

It didn't take long once Maggie reseated her engagement ring on her finger before the family took notice. It was hard to miss a shiny new diamond ring. "Mom." Tara had said the moment Maggie took baby Claire from her to give her a Christmas morning hug. She grabbed the hand with the diamond, which thankfully, was not the hand cradling the baby. "Mom, that is beautiful." Tara's attention to Maggie's new bauble piqued the rest of the family's interest. "Mom! Wow!" Dana joined her mother and sister-in-law in their huddle as the men gathered around the outside.  
Skinner, with Charlotte still in his lap, accepted a hearty handshake from Mulder. "Congratulations, sir."  
Charlie joined in the congratulations with a friendly clap on Walter's shoulder as he reclaimed his daughter. Tara and Dana moved to hug him and Maggie both. The only person who was slow to offer congratulations was Bill. The sea of people parted as Walter rose to stand next to Maggie as Bill was inspecting her new ring. "I love her Bill." Walter's voice was quiet, conveying to everyone in the room that, while he would appreciate their blessings, he felt in no way that they needed them. Bill looked up with a lopsided smile on his face. "I know you do Walter." He swung his hand over to shake Walter's and the silence broke in the kitchen.  
After breakfast, the family raced to the den to see what Santa had brought. The kids tore into their stockings, which were full to the brim. Maggie, or "Santa" had also provided a stocking for each adult, with a few token items and a few funny odds and ends. Walter was seated in the big oversized arm chair, looking through the goodies in his stocking when Maggie came over and sat next to him. She kissed him on the cheek, "Santa bring you anything good?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Santa brought me everything I never knew I wanted." He leaned his head against her temple and whispered in her ear, "I love our family, Maggie."  
Before Maggie could respond, they were pounced upon by two small sets of hands. It was Matt and Charlotte, both wearing a pair of silly glasses they had found in their stockings. Walter laughed and pulled the giggling twosome up into the chair with him and Maggie. His eyes met Maggie's over top of the small red heads of their grandchildren. "I love you." She whispered to him. Walter not being able to help himself, leaned over and kissed her sweetly, slightly squishing the kids in the chair with them. "Eeeewwww!" Both kids exclaimed, before dissolving into another fit of giggles.


	19. Perspectives

**What about it kids? Are you still enjoying this one? I have an idea for another forming, but I want to finish one before I start on the other. I have been feeling like maybe this is running its course.**

**Chapter 19: Perspectives **

Bill Scully flew home the day after Christmas. He had to report to his ship to prep for maneuvers. Tara and the kids however, were going to stay through New Years. Tara's parents also lived in the DC area and both Moms wanted the opportunity to spoil the grandkids and give the new mom a little bit of a breather.  
One afternoon, a few days after Christmas, Tara was cashing in a spa gift certificate Bill had splurged to get her while her mother watched baby Claire. Charlie had an appointment with the social worker that didn't require Charlotte's presence, so Maggie took the opportunity to take her two oldest grandchildren into the city for a visit to the children's museum and the aquarium. Maggie wanted the cousins to have as many memories together as possible, so they planned a very full day.  
All three were tired and hungry as they left the children's museum. "How about this," Maggie suggested, trying to create a distraction, "how about we call Grandpa Walter and meet him for lunch?" "Yeah! Grandpa Walter!" Matthew and Charlotte temporarily forgot their tired feet as they skipped down the street in anticipation of seeing their grandfather.

Special Agent Eric Hammond slid down into the diner chair across the table from his partner, Special Agent Raymond Sinclair. They were both tired and frustrated. They had spent the last two hours in Assistant Director Skinner's office, getting chewed out by their boss for time wasted on a project because of a piece of bad information brought in by a contact of Hammond's.  
"You couldn't have known that the intel was bad. That guy had always given you good information before. Skinners just a tight ass, son of a bitch." Sinclair said, trying to make him feel better.  
Before Hammond could answer, a small red headed boy from the next table said loudly, "Mister, you're not supposed to say bad words." Sinclair, a childless bachelor, only rolled his eyes at the kid and took another bite of his burger. Hammond, who never got to see his kids enough since his divorce, smiled at the kids, who were sitting with a dark hair lady he assumed to be grandma. "Sorry kids. It's been a bad day for us."  
He nodded to their museum swag, "You been at the children's museum?" It was the little girl who answered him. "Yep, and next, we're going to the aquarium. But, right now, we're waiting for our Grandpa so we can have lunch with him."  
Hammond looked at Maggie, " The Children's Museum and the aquarium in one day? You're a brave lady."  
Maggie smiled at him, "Well, Matt lives in California, so we have to make cousin time count."  
Hammond chatted casually with the woman until he saw a familiar, bald head coming through the door of the diner. It was his turn to say a "bad word."  
"SHIT." He said, "Skinner."  
He turned to apologize to the kids before they called him out again and was surprised to find they were no longer sitting at the table with their grandmother. He looked up and had to bite back a warning because they were headed right for AD Skinner. He hated the thought that these nice kids would be cut down by his bastard of a boss just because they had the bad luck to cross paths with him on their way to their grandfather.  
As he watched with clenched teeth, he saw Skinner do something unexpected. He smiled. All of a sudden, Hammond realized what the children had been yelling on their way toward him. *"Grandpa Walter"* they had yelled.  
Hammond watched with wide eyes as Skinner scooped up the two children and they laid excited kisses on his face. He knew the rumor was that Skinner was dating someone seriously, but he had assumed it was some daft young thing who was enraptured by Skinner's position, not, as he watched his boss greet the children's grandmother with a friendly but not at all chaste kiss, a pretty older lady who seemed to have a brain of her own.  
Skinner noticed the two agents at the next table straight away after greeting Maggie and the kids. "Agents." He greeted them with a nod, seemingly amused at Hammond's wide eyed stare.  
"Grandpa, do you know them?" The little girl was sitting in Skinner's lap, staring up at him with total adoration. He stroked her head, giving his order to the waitress before answering. "I do know them Charlotte. They work for me."  
"Like Uncle Fox and Aunt Dana?" Matt seemed very excited.  
*Uncle Fox and Aunt Dana?* Hammond thought. *Surely this kid doesn't mean Mulder and Scully?*  
"Yes," Skinner replied, "Just like Uncle Fox and Aunt Dana."  
"Grandpa," the little girl spoke again, "those men both said bad words." Hammond grimaced. He forgot what little tattletales 4 year olds were.  
Skinner looked up at the two agents. "Really?" Hammond shrugged, "Sorry boss, just blowing off some steam. Tough meeting today."  
Skinner nodded, "Yeah, it was. Sorry about that." He turned to the kids, "I had to be the boss and be tough on them this morning. What do you kids say that we give them a break, just this one time?"  
Both kids nodded solemnly, "Ok, Grandpa."  
It was once again Hammond's turn to stare. Did Skinner just apologize to them?  
Skinner inclined his head toward the agents, "Maggie, kids, this is Agent Sinclair and Agent Hammond. Agents, these are my grandchildren, Matt and Charlotte and my fiancee, Maggie Scully."  
*Scully* Hammond thought as he shook her hand, *Skinner is engaged to Agent Scully's mother?*  
The two agents paid their check and left the diner. Once they were on the street, Sinclair spoke for the first time since their boss had come on the scene. "Can you believe Skinner is somebody's Grandpa? Poor kids."  
Hammond just shook his head. His partner was thicker than he thought. Skinner had a woman who loved him and a family who adored him and enjoyed his company. He might be a son of a bitch as a boss, but he was a well-loved man. And Hammond envied the hell out of him for that.


	20. Perspectives Part 2

**Sorry for the delay. I will try to post what I have already written by Thanksgiving and get some more done over the holiday… **

**Chapter 20: Perspectives part 2**

Walter Skinner was dead tired. Totally exhausted. *I'm too old for this.* The case he was working had been a nightmare from the beginning and tonight it ended badly. First case of the new year and everything had gone to Hell. One agent was in the hospital with severe burns from an explosion caused by the suspect. Skinner supposed he should have headed straight to his condo and sacked out for several hours, but he was yearning for comfort as well as sleep. Ironic, as once Sharon had practically begged to comfort him during a hard personal case and he had stubbornly refused. Now, he was heading to Maggie's house, in the wee hours of the morning, to throw himself at her feet and beg her to hold him and love him until the pain was gone. Pulling in to her driveway, Walter reconsidered his plan. She wasn't expecting him; their mutual understanding was that if he had to work past 9:00, he would spend the night at his condo, instead of driving the extra hour from his office to Baltimore. It was now 2:30am, but it was also Friday and he had no pressing reason to go into the office during the weekend. He did have a key. Would it be presumptuous of him to let himself in?  
Deciding he was too tired to drive back to the city, Walter used his key to open Maggie's front door. The house was dark and quiet, as Walter would expect it to be this late at night/early in the morning. There was no sign of Tara, Charles or any of the children. All of the bedroom doors were tightly shut. Quietly opening the hallway door that led into the master bath, he shucked his clothing down to his underwear and let himself in to Maggie's bedroom through the connecting door.  
He made it to her bedside before she stirred. "Walter?" Her sleepy voice came to him from the dark. "Yeah, it's me Maggie. I'm sorry I woke you." He climbed into bed next to her.  
"Is your case over? What happened?"  
Walter's breath caught in his throat as he tried to answer. "Yeah, it's over. It ended badly Maggie. Agent Elkins is in the hospital. She's just a kid. God, I'm sorry for just showing up like this, so late, but after today, I wanted to see you so badly."  
Maggie reached out her arms to him. "Come here Walter. Let me hold you." Walter laid down with his head on her chest, letting her arms soothe the horrors of the day. Maggie spoke reassuringly in his ear. "Shhh, honey. You can relax, you're home now. Everything's going to be ok."  
Walter felt the tension seep out of his body as Maggie's hands moved over the sore muscles of his back and shoulders. Before long, he drifted off to sleep in Maggie's arms.  
Walter woke up the next morning feeling rested and content. His running to Maggie the previous night may have seemed cowardly, but it had done the trick; he felt like a new man. He rolled over toward her and kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily. "Good morning." Skinner said quietly, "Thank you for last night."  
Maggie stretched under the blankets. "I didn't really do anything. You just needed a little extra TLC." She leaned over and kissed him solidly, "I will always be willing to provide that for you. Besides, I've missed you the last couple of days. You've been working so hard."  
Skinner rolled so the Maggie lay beneath him. "I'm sorry that sometimes I have to be gone so much." He groaned as she lay delicate kisses over his pectorals. "I wish I could just retire and stay here making love to you all day."  
"Well," Maggie grasped ahold of him and made him gasp. "We'll just have to make the best of the time we do have together."  
She pushed him off of her and onto his back against the bed. "I think you need a little more TLC, Assistant Director."  
"Yes, ma'am." Skinner tried to breath slowly and evenly as Maggie tortured him with her mouth. He didn't think he would ever get used to the feel of her hands on him, or how hot her mouth was, the tickle of her little pink tongue against his skin.  
Maggie didn't even pause when a small knock sounded at the door. "Are you awake Grandma?"  
Skinner took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice. "Grandma will be out in just a little while Charlotte. AH." Charlie, who had apparently been right behind Charlotte in the hall, heard Skinner's exclamation. "Dear Lord. Charlotte, come downstairs before you're scarred for life. Before I'm scarred for life."

The couple came downstairs to find Charlotte sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal and Charlie refilling his coffee cup. "Good morning kids." Charlie's shock had apparently given way to amusement. Walter blushed, but Maggie simply smiled at her son as she moved to pour herself some coffee.  
"So," Charlie said, trying to change to subject from his mother's sex life. "I talked to the social worker and since the DNA has come back proving I am Charlotte's father and the adoption is in process, I am allowed to take her out of state. Kate's parents, up in New Jersey, have been asking to meet Charlotte. I thought she and I would take a little road trip before I have to go back to work."  
"Did you get a new position?" Skinner asked. Charlie used to travel very extensively for his job and needed something closer to home now that he was a single father.  
"Yeah," Charlie said happily, "They gave me a promotion actually. Editor and project lead. I will be able to travel exactly as much, or as little, as I want."  
"Oh, Charlie. That's wonderful." Maggie gave her son a side hug as she moved to join her family at the table. "When are you leaving for New Jersey?"  
"The first part of next week, I think. After Tara and the kids go home. We'll be gone for a week I guess. More if we're really having fun, huh, little one?"  
"Yes Daddy." Charlotte giggled at her father's excitement. Though she still missed her mother, Charlotte had been thriving since she moved in with her father and grandmother. Even so, Charlie was doing everything he could to help her feel grounded. They were doing both individual and family therapy and trying to introduce new people slowly.  
Charlie looked intently at his mother and Skinner. "Um, when I spoke with the social worker, I mentioned wanting to get Charlotte and I our own place. She strongly suggested that I keep this as my primary residence until the adoption is final. I know you guys are making plans, looking forward to getting married. I just wanted to say thanks for being so understanding with our situation."  
"Charlie," Walter spoke before Maggie had a chance to, knowing that Charlie's comment had been directed more to himself than his mother. "It's true that we're looking forward to getting married. But, more than that, I am looking forward to being a part of your family. If that means we live here for another period of time to make it easier for you to adopt Charlotte, even though it's a very long commute for me..." He glanced at Maggie, "Have I mentioned how long the commute is to my office?" "A time or two, dear." Maggie murmured with amusement.  
"Charlie, it'll be worth it." Skinner stared at him intently. "So, don't worry, ok? You just take care of yourself and my granddaughter."  
Charlie stood quickly to shake off the emotion of the moment. He held his hand out to Charlotte. "Common kiddo. Let's get you dressed. We have an appointment with the family counselor today."  
Skinner glanced up from the table and found Maggie staring at him, dewy eyed. "What?" He asked. Silently, she came to where he was sitting and settled herself in his lap. "I love you, you know that?"


	21. Flu Bitten Part 1

**Chapter 21: Flu Bitten**

Maggie woke up with her head pounding. She wasn't one to get headaches, so waking up with one surprised her. *_Buck up_* she thought, *_Get some coffee and some pain killers and you'll feel better._* Grimacing, she shuffled downstairs to where she could hear Walter rustling in the kitchen.  
"Morning." She said to his back as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Walter only grunted in response. *_Great_* Maggie thought, *_What's he so grumpy about?_*  
Popping two pain killers in her mouth, Maggie took a big swig of coffee and almost choked. It was Hazelnut. She HATED Hazelnut. Pouring the rest of the mug down the sink dramatically, she said to Walter, "Where did this Hazelnut crap come from?"  
Walter looked at her for the first time that morning, a deep frown on his face. "It's Hazelnut. You like Hazelnut." His voice was almost accusing in its tone.  
Maggie went to the fridge, opting for juice rather than coffee, "Must be your other fiancee. I hate Hazelnut." There was not a trace of amusement in her voice.  
Walter shook his head in aggravation. "I'm sorry. I thought you liked it. Next time, I will consult my little book of "Things Maggie Hates" before I buy coffee. Listen, we're having the inquiry about the operation where Agent Elkins was injured today, I don't really have time to think about your coffee preferences."  
Maggie took a swig of juice. "What did happen to her anyway? Was something wrong with your operation?" Maggie thought she was forcing her tone to be civil, but her words touched a nerve with Walter.  
"We obviously don't know that yet. That is the whole point of an inquiry." Walter's words were aggressive and every one sent a pain shooting through Maggie's skull. Finally, she interrupted him with a raised hand. "You know what? Just go to work Walter."  
Glaring at her, he grabbed his suit coat and briefcase and stompped out the door, slaming it behind him.

Maggie would have been seething if her head didn't hurt so much. Matt had been coming down with something when they left for home and Maggie was now fairly certain she had caught his bug. She was just glad Charlie and Charlotte were on vacation in New Jersey so they wouldn't be exposed to any more germs.  
As she tossed chicken stock, vegetables and pasta into her big soup pot, she replayed the telephone call with Walter from earlier in the day. She'd called him at the office to apologize for being short with him that morning, but he'd been in no mood.

****"Listen Maggie, I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to stay home tonight. " There was a long silence and when Maggie spoke again her voice was tight. "You're going to stay ****home****?"  
"Yeah, at my condo." His voiced matched hers.  
The next thing Walter heard was the click of the receiver as Maggie hung up the phone.****

His crack about staying *_home_* just twisted her already hurting heart. They were supposed to be building a home together. If he didn't want that, why had he bothered to ask her to marry him? All he talked about at Christmas was "his family" and her heart had melted each and every time. Now, she felt like a fool. He was her grandchildren's Grandpa Walter now, if that wasn't home, what was? Had she pushed him to be a part of her family too quickly? Three days ago, she would have said no, but now she wasn't so sure. She poured herself some juice and popped two more pain relievers. If she could just get rid of this headache, maybe she could think this through.  
*******************

Lying in bed that night, Walter was regretting the things he'd said to Maggie and his decision not to drive out to Baltimore after work. She'd had a headache that morning and heavens knew that she had dealt with him in much worse moods than what she had been in. They were fighting about flavored coffee of all things. He'd been the one who brought up Agent Elkins. But, when she'd asked about her, unbeknownst to Maggie, she'd used the same phrasing the Deputy Director had used the previous day. There had been no accusation in her voice, but he was already feeling defensive and he'd overreacted. *_Home_* Why had he said that? He wasn't fooling anyone that this was his home anymore. His home was in Maryland now, too far away from work and with the wrong name on the mailbox with a pretty, petite brunette who hated Hazelnut flavored coffee. He'd said it just to hurt Maggie. He was an idiot. Walter turned over and closed his eyes, and fell into a fitful sleep. wishing once more before he drifted off that he were curled up next to the woman he loved.

**************  
The next afternoon, he had a meeting with several of his field agents, among them Mulder and Scully, to discuss the outcome of a case that blessedly had nothing to do with Agent Elkins' injuries. Mulder and Scully, surprisingly, were early for the meeting. Skinner poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down, waiting for the meeting to begin. Taking a swig of his coffee, Skinner coughed hard as it went down his windpipe. Hazelnut. Figured.  
Scully looked at him with concern. "You're not coming down with something too, are you Sir?" Skinner looked up in surprise, "Too, Agent Scully?"  
Scully blushed a little for having brought up a family matter at work. "Well Sir, Matt was sick when they went back to California and when I spoke to Mom this morning, she said she wasn't feeling well."  
Skinner had a classic "ah ha" moment and his heart sank into his stomach. Maggie was sick. The love of his life was feeling bad and he had acted like a total ass because she was a little grumpy. Skinner was glad that he was not the one running the meeting because the only thought on his mind was running home to Maggie.  
As the agents were leaving the conference room, Skinner found an oppertunity to confirm the suspicions that had been foremost on his mind for the entire morning. "Scully, Mulder, hang back a moment please."  
The two X-Files agents exchanged a look that Skinner had seen many times. If he weren't so worried about Maggie, he would have been amused at the *_What did you do now?_* look on Scully's face and the feining innocence on her partner's.  
"Tell me something, Scully. Your mom..." He paused, not wanting to admit he hadn't been taking immaculate care of Maggie. "She ah, she doesn't take care of herself the way she takes care of everyone else, does she?"  
It was Mulder, not Scully who answered his query. "Who do you think coined the phrase 'I'm fine' Sir?"  
Skinner blew out a long breath. "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of."  
Scully looked intently at her boss. "I know she wasn't feeling well when I talked to her today. Is everything ok?"  
"Outside of the fact that I'm an idiot? I hope so."

He strode out to the outer office, "Kim, cancel my afternoon appointments. Maggie's sick, I'm going home."


	22. Flu Bitten Part 2

Feedback gets rewarded! :). Here is another chapter

**Chapter 22: Flu Bitten Part 2**

Letting himself into the house quietly in case she was sleeping, Walter surveyed the house. The kitchen, which had been spotless when he left the previous morning, was now as untidy as Walter had ever seen it. Tea cups in the sink, a half-eaten bowl of chicken noodle soup standing cold on the stove, tissues littering the counter where a variety of OTC cold and flu medicines sat. Checking to see if there was more soup in the refrigerator and pushing the used tissues into the trashcan, Walter left the kitchen to find Maggie.  
Not finding her in any of the downstairs rooms, Walter started up the stairs, hoping to find her asleep in bed. What he actually saw stopped him in his tracks. Maggie was sitting on the landing, leaned against the wall. She was wearing the same pajamas she'd had on the previous morning. Taking the stairs two at a time, Walter knelt down next to her. "Maggie, honey. Maggie?" Her face was pale and sallow, her breathing raspy. Skinner's heart clenched thinking she'd been there all by herself, just because he'd been stubborn and pig headed.  
His heart only released when Maggie lifted her head and looked at him with bleary eyes. "Walter?"  
"I'm here honey. I'm sorry I wasn't here before. How long have you been sitting on the stairs?" Walter pushed her sweaty bangs from her feverish forehead.  
Maggie tried to focus on her watch. "Two hours? Maybe? I was trying to go to bed and I was just so tired that I sat down."  
"Oh honey. Why didn't you call me?" Skinner maneuvered her so the he could hoist her up from her seated position. Maggie started to tear up and Walter pulled her close to his chest. "I was so mean to you yesterday and I am such a mess. I didn't want you to see me like this."  
"Oh baby, I want to be your husband. That means I am here, good times and bad. I'm sorry I didn't come home after after our fight yesterday. I was wrong."  
Maggie looked up at him slightly, "home?" Walter stroked her hair tenderly. "You're my home Maggie. I'm sorry I forgot that yesterday."  
"Oh Walter. I'm sorry I was so upset about the coffee, it was a stupid thing to be mad about." Maggie's knees buckled and Walter was all of a sudden very aware that they were still standing on the landing and Maggie was still very sick. Scooping her up gently, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her on the forehead, "Don't get too comfortable. I'm going to run you a bath." "Hmmm," he heard her respond as he headed to the bathroom, "that sounds good."  
Walter started the warm water running in Maggie's big garden tub and added her favorite citrus bath oil. Turning off the water once it was full, Walter noticed that Maggie was dozing on the bed. Running downstairs, Walter poured a glass of juice and grabbed the bottle of fever reducer off of the counter.  
Returning to the bathroom, he place the juice and medicine on the counter then went to retrieve Maggie.  
"Common, Sleeping Beauty. Let's get you cleaned up." Walter once again picked her up like a small child and carried her into the bathroom. Putting her feet down on the tile, Walter had to keep a firm arm around Maggie while he peeled off her clothes, to keep her from falling down. He removed his dress shirt as well, so he could help her in the tub.  
Very gently, he lowered her down into the water. Maggie moaned loudly as her skin came in contact with the water. "Too hot?" Walter queried. Maggie shook her head lethargically, "No, it feels amazing."  
Walter smiled slightly, feeling good that he was able to ease her symptoms, even if he had been a whole day late. Settling her back against the side of the tub, he handed her the juice and two of the pills from the bottle he had retrieved from the kitchen earlier. "Take these. It'll help you feel better."  
Maggie complied, swallowing the pills and drinking the entire glass of juice. Walter wondered if she'd had any other liquid today, probably very little. Taking her loofah off of the tub shelf, Walter dipped it in the water and squeezed it out over her chest. His ministrations roused her and she moved to lean her head against his shoulder. Silently, he added her favorite body wash to the loofah and sponged off her back with long smooth strokes. Maggie hummed softly in his ear as he washed her back and soothed her hot skin.  
Walter washed her all over, taking his time to gently rub her scalp the way she like as he rinsed her hair with the tub's spray attachment. As he washed the outside of her body, he was relying on the fever reducer to work inside her body. He hoped that the combination of the two would allow Maggie to be comfortable enough to rest.  
Once she was bathed and in clean pajamas, Walter tucked her into bed and under the covers. As he rose to leave, Maggie looked up at him. "Stay, please." Walter caressed her forehead. "Are you sure? I won't make you uncomfortable?"  
Maggie smiled sleepily, "No, you make me feel better."  
Walter removed his pants and gently slid under the sheets next to her. She turned and snuggled into his arms. She felt cooler and Walter could tell her fever was down at least slightly. "You are so good for me Walter Skinner." She was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again. "Walter?" "Yes love?" "I want you to move in. I want you to always come home to me, no matter how angry we are at each other."  
"Really? I didn't think you'd want that until we got married." Maggie didn't answer. Her breathing had turned slow and even and Walter could tell that she was asleep. He held her tenderly as she slept and his thoughts raced.


	23. Flu Bitten Part 3

**Chapter 23: Flu Bitten Part 3**

There were long shadows cast in the bedroom when Walter opened his eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep, but a glance at the clock told him that he had in fact, been asleep for several hours. Sitting up, Walter stretched long and hard. He hadn't slept well the night before after his fight with Maggie and he was surprised how good even a cat nap next to her felt. Glancing at Maggie, she seemed to be sleeping comfortably, so Walter headed downstairs.  
In the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the big pot of soup Maggie had apparently made before she started feeling really bad. Putting the pot on the stove to warm, he filled the teapot and placed it on the other burner. Waiting for them to warm up, he set about tidying the kitchen. He thought about what Maggie had said before she had fallen asleep. Maybe it was a good idea for them to move in together. They spent most nights together anyway. If they had already lived together, he would have probably come home after work the day of their fight. They would have made up, he would have realized she was sick and he would have been able to take care of her before it got as bad as it was when he'd found her on the stairs. Pushing aside the thoughts, Walter went upstairs with the soup, tea and more juice on a tray.

Entering the bedroom, he caught Maggie coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, you're up. How are you feeling?" Walter set the tray down on the bedside table and wrapped his arm around her to steady her.  
Maggie still looked pale and weak, but she smiled a small smile at him. "I feel better. Still tired, but better."  
"Good." Walter guided her back to the bed and set the tray on its legs over her lap.  
They ate quietly until Walter brought up the topic that had been on his mind. "Maggie, do you remember what you said before you fell asleep earlier?"  
Maggie looked at her soup a little sheepishly. "About living together? I remember."  
Skinner reached over and touched her chin, bringing her gaze back to his face. "Maggie, if that's what you want, that's what I want. We can sublet the condo pretty easily."  
"You don't want to live here Walter. It's too far from your office; you would basically be moving in with me, instead of us moving in together." Her voice was so timid that Walter's heart ached.  
"Maggie, I want to be with you. Living here isn't ideal for me, but I'm willing to do it until everything is settled for Charlie and Charlotte. Then we can find our own place. Maggie, I just want to be with you. Common. I'm here the majority of the time anyway. Almost all of my clothes are here already."  
He moved the tray with their finished meal off of the bed and drew her to him. "If it will make you feel better, we can set a date for the wedding. I've just been waiting for you to bring it up."  
Maggie closed her eyes from fatigue. "A date for the wedding? I would like that. Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm so tired."  
"Sure honey." Walter settled them both so they were laying down. As he felt her relax, he began to whisper in her ear, "I want to marry you so much, Maggie. I would marry you tomorrow. I don't need any pomp and circumstance. I just want you to be my wife." He drifted off next to her, feeling more encouraged than he had in a couple of days.

Walter woke several hours later to Maggie thrashing in bed. He leaned over to try to wake her up and was shocked by how hot her skin was. Obviously, her fever was back up. It had been hours since she'd had any fever reducer. A quick glance at the thermometer that had taken up residence on the bedside table confirmed his suspicions.  
He tried again to wake her up, but even awake, she wasn't coherent. The fever was making her delirious. Searching his brain for information from his FBI emergency medical training, Walter helped her take more fever reducer and then quickly stripped off both of their clothes. Carrying her into the bathroom, he turned the shower on so that the water was only comfortably warm, but nowhere near hot.  
Grasping Maggie firmly around the waist, he stepped into the shower and held her under the water's spray. She gasped as the water hit her back. "It's ok honey. I'm just trying to get your fever down. Trust me, baby, please." He spoke softly and reassuringly to her until she slumped against his shoulder. Walter didn't know if that was a good sign or not.  
He held her under the water until it started to grow noticeably colder. *_Well, this either worked, or it didn't_* Skinner thought as he shut off the water and dried them both. He tucked Maggie back into bed and stuck the thermometer in her mouth again. Her fever was down one degree. She was soon sleeping seemingly comfortably again, no longer thrashing, but Skinner found he could not fall back to sleep. Just as soon as he would doze off, his subconscious would jerk him awake to check on her again. He roused her every time another dose of fever reducer was due, he was not willing to allow her to miss another dose. Walter was relieved when the clock told him that it was a reasonable time for him to get up and make Maggie breakfast.  
Kissing her forehead, he prayed she would be safe and comfortable while he was away from her. As quickly as possible, he made scrambled eggs, toast, and tea. Bringing the tray back upstairs, he roused her gently. "Maggie. Wake up honey. I made you some breakfast." Maggie opened her eyes, looking sleepy and confused. "Walter? Did I sleep a whole day away? Why aren't you at work?"  
"I'm taking a personal day honey. I'm not leaving you alone again."  
"Walter, I'm fine." Maggie sat up in bed, making herself dizzy.  
Walter smiled at her humoringly, "Honey, the fact that you can say that means you don't remember the 40 minutes I held you in the shower last night, or every time I woke you up to take your medicine or to take your temperature."  
Maggie took a bite of eggs and looked at him, "Really? Oh, Walter, I'm sorry."  
Walter brushed his fingers through her hair. "Don't be sorry. But, I am going to make sure you get well. That means today, you stay in bed while I wait on you hand and foot."  
Maggie bit her lip, "Nobody has ever really done that for me before."  
Skinner frowned, "Who took care of you when you were sick before?"  
Maggie shrugged, "It's been a long time since I've been this sick. If Bill was home, he'd usually help me by taking care of the kids. If he were gone, I'd just take care of myself. I don't know, I just did what I had to do."  
"Well, it sounds like you are long overdue for some pampering." When she was finished eating, Skinner took the tray back down to the kitchen. He came back to the bedroom to find her snuggled down under the blankets, sleeping peacefully.

True to his word, Skinner watched over and tended to Maggie all day. They snuggled together as she napped, he carried her down to the den and rubbed her feet while she ate soup and they watched a movie. Maggie never felt more pampered in her life. If she hadn't felt so tired and weak, she may have been able to appreciate it properly. Bill had always taken care of her as much as he was able, but their situation had just been different. They had both had so many responsibilities in those days.  
This was a new chapter in her life, one where she could take care of her family, but she would also be taken care of. This was probably something she could get used to.

*****************  
Later on that night, Maggie was once again settled in the warm, soothing water of her big tub. This time, Walter was settled in behind her, her head leaned back against his shoulder. "You're temperature has been down most of the afternoon. I think you're getting better. How are you feeling?" Walter caressed her soft stomach under the water and Maggie sighed contentedly. "I feel almost like myself again. Thank you so much for taking care of me today."  
He kissed the side of her jaw, "Anytime honey, that's what I'm here for."  
They lay quietly in the tub, Walter gently running his hands over the soft curves of Maggie's body. The longer they were together, the more he found his familiarity with her body comforting and reassuring, rather than ordinary. Holding her now, his touch was not meant to be sexual, just loving, and that felt more right to him than anything ever had. He was not happy that Maggie had been so sick, but taking care of her had reaffirmed to him that he would be very happy being married to her. If he'd had any doubts about getting remarried, they were all gone now, washed away with the warm, citrus scented water.  
"Walter," Maggie said quietly as she lay cuddled on his chest in bed later that night, "I want all of my children to be there when we get married."  
Walter rubbed his hand gently across her back, "Of course Maggie. When will Bill be available next?"  
"He's going to be at sea until late March."  
Walter kissed her head, "Ok, well, find out when he can be here and we'll get married then."  
Maggie nodded against his chest, "So, we'll get married in the Spring?"  
"Yes. Margaret Scully, I'm going to marry you in the spring."


	24. Flu Bitten Pt 4: Walter Skinner Edition

**Chapter 24: Flu Bitten: Walter Skinner Edition**

Unfortunately for Walter, a downside to having a close family was the propensity for sharing germs. When both he and Charlotte woke up Monday morning with headaches, chills and slight fevers, Maggie sent Charlie off for his first day at his new position and proceeded to do what she did best: mothering. She set up Walter on the couch in the den and Charlotte in the big recliner next to him so she could keep an eye on them both at the same time.  
"Maggie, you don't have to worry over me, just take care of Charlotte. I'll be ok." Walter tried to sound convincing when Maggie brought him the first of many cups of tea.  
She looked at him with a fierce gaze. "Walter Skinner. You of all people know the potential this bug has to get very bad. I am not going to take any chances with you or Charlotte, so you can just hush up."  
If Walter had been feeling better, he might have argued, but the tea tasted so good and Maggie's cool hands on his forehead felt so good that he sank back on the couch in defeat.  
He picked up the tv remote and flipped through the cable channels, mindful that there was a child in the room with him. Glancing at Charlotte, Walter realized she was no longer napping in the big chair. She was looking at him from among her nest of blankets so pitifully. Walter held her gaze for a long moment before he inclined his head toward her, inviting her to come over and lay with him. The girl scampered over to him and crawled up on the couch. Curling up on Walter's chest, Charlotte laid down as her grandfather arranged the blankets back over them both. "I love you Grandpa." The little girl whispered as she nuzzled in. "I love you too Charlotte." Walter quickly brushed away a few tears, brought on by his residual headache, of course.  
When Maggie came back in to check on them, Walter was sound asleep, Charlotte still on his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around her. The girl was awake, tv remote in her hand but still watching the Western channel Walter had chosen. Maggie smiled at the scene and back out quietly so as not to disturb them.  
When Charlie came home from work, he joined his mother in the kitchen where she was making chicken soup with cayenne pepper, a specialty for sick people in the Scully house. "How are they?" He asked as he spooned out a mouthful of soup and sampled it.  
Maggie slapped his hand gently. "They're resting. I'm taking good care of them. They've been watching old Westerns all day, so don't be surprised if Charlotte starts talking like John Wayne."  
Charlie chuckled and poked his head in to check on the patients. Returning to the kitchen, he shook his head. "Charlotte has really taken to Walter, hasn't she?"  
Maggie smiled gently at her son. "No more so than he has with her. I think they are kindred spirits, even if they don't know it. Both new to the family, with no close family to speak of before us... They're comfortable with each other."  
Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, maybe you're right." He took a seat at the breakfast bar and watched his mother preparing the soup. "I'm glad you two found each other, Mom. You're good for each other."  
Maggie looked up at him and blushed for just a second. "Thank you honey. I think so too. We're talking about wedding dates." She hadn't told any other her family members that they were seriously discussing dates with the exception of Tara, when she had called to get Bill's ship schedule to see when they might be able to visit again.  
"Mom!" Charlie exclaimed, "That's great."  
"And," Maggie continued carefully, "We decided that he's going to sublet his condo and move in here. I guess as soon as he gets well. I hope that's ok with you."  
Charlie grinned widely, "My mother, living in sin? Say it ain't so!" Maggie swatted at him before shoving a bottle of medicine in his hand and sending him in to doctor his daughter.


	25. Insecurity

**Please forgive my delay in posting, I know I had promised something right after the holidays. I actually had a similar version of this chapter written a long time ago, but Santa swapped my stocking gifts for all of my writing for the last year. Literally, I went into my word processing app on my phone and everything was gone. So, I have been, not pouting, but yes, pouting since then. I also have been discovering the wonders of Google drive, trying to prevent something so horrible from happening again. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Feedback keeps me from pouting about lost chapters. **

**Chapter 25: Insecurity**

The first thing that Skinner noticed upon entering his office was that his assistant, Kim, was noticeably absent. Her computer screen was black and the hook where she hung her winter coat was empty. It was unusual for Kim to arrive at the office after he did; she preferred coming in early to staying late, so she almost always beat him in to the office. Frowning, he entered his inner office and dropped his briefcase and overcoat in a chair. Noticing that he had messages, he punched the speaker button on his phone, listening as he prepared for the day.  
The first and only was from Kim herself, sounding terrible, telling him that she wouldn't be coming in to work that day. Feeling badly that he had probably given her the bug that they had been passing around their household, he made a mental note to give her a call and check on her in the afternoon. She had taken the initiative, her recorded voice told him, to call the FBI secretarial pool and arrange for a substitute assistant for the day.  
_God Bless you, Kim_ Skinner thought. He hated dealing with Gloria, the head of the secretarial pool. She had the world's biggest chip on her shoulder, feeling like the secretaries in the pool somehow needed protection from the brass and their assistants. It was a stupid insecurity and every time Skinner talked to her, he ended up wanting to throttle her.  
Kim's absence meant that there likely wasn't any coffee going in the private kitchen that he shared with the other ADs in this wing of the building and their assistants. Heading across the hall, he stood for a time, looking at the coffee machine. He hadn't made coffee at work since they replaced the machine some months back. Squatting down to inspect the knobs and buttons on the front, he was out of sight when he heard Gloria in the hall, no doubt showing his temp assistant to the right office.  
"Good luck with Skinner. What a tight ass. I don't how anyone can stand to spend five minutes with that man." Gloria's distinctive voice filtered into the kitchen and to Skinner's ears.  
_Screw you, Gloria. _He thought as he started the coffee brewing. What did he care what she thought of him? The straight answer was, he didn't, but he would remember to speak with her supervisor about her tact, or lack thereof, the next time they talked.  
Pouring himself a mug of coffee out of the half brewed pot, Skinner crossed the hall, now mercifully absent of Gloria, back into his office. When he crossed the threshold to the outer office, he stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting at Kim's desk was the most beautiful woman Skinner had ever seen. Long, sandy brown hair that curled just right, pale, delicate skin that looked like it had never seen the sun and long, lean legs with the face of an angel with just the right amount of cleavage, Skinner couldn't take his eyes off of her. He shook his head visibly to pull himself back together, "You the temp from the office pool?" His voice was gruff, all business. Her effect on him was startling and Skinner didn't know quite what to make of it.  
"Yes sir. My name is Elizabeth. I'm looking forward to working with you Sir." She swiveled in the chair so that she faced him as he walked toward his own office.  
"Well," Skinner replied, "I hope I'm not too much of a hard ass for you." Elizabeth twittered a pretty laugh in response as he closed his office door. He smiled to himself in satisfaction. _Double screw you, Gloria. _  
Skinner worked steadily until lunchtime. He was meeting Maggie for lunch and wanted to get the bulk of his day's work out of the way beforehand. He reached over and hit the intercom to his assistant's desk. "Kim...ah, Elizabeth, could you come here for a moment please?"  
She came into his office and he tried not to stare. He really tried. But she was all long legs and pretty boobs and pretty face, he didn't know where to put his eyes. He quickly gave her the forms that he needed faxed, and instructions as to where they needed to go and buried himself back into the file in front of him, dismissing her with his silence. She stood from the chair across from him and made her way to the door, but when Skinner looked up again, she was standing next to him behind his desk.  
"Yes, was there something else?" Being seated next to her standing put his eyes right at her boob height. He was going to be lucky to get through this day without a sexual harassment complaint.  
Elizabeth propped a hip onto his desk, seemingly not noticing his raised eyebrow at the indulgence. "Sir, I wouldn't take what Gloria said to heart. She has the reputation around the secretarial pool for being kind of a bitch."  
"I don't think she's kind of a bitch at all," Skinner replied, "I think she's a total bitch."  
Elizabeth laughed, wholly amused at Skinner's dry humor. He was indulging himself in a _Triple Screw you, Gloria _thought when he heard a rap on the doorframe to his office.  
The very instant that he saw Maggie in the doorway, Skinner became even more aware of Elizabeth's proximity than he was before. Her long, bare leg with high heel encased foot was inches away from his arm and her cleavage was even more prominent. Pushing back quickly away from her, he stood awkwardly passing her still sitting on his desk.  
"Walter," Maggie's expression was totally unreadable. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but I was done with my errands a little early and thought maybe you'd be available."  
Skinner rubbed his bald head in agitation. "Yes, I'm ready if you are." As if as an afterthought, he gestured to Elizabeth. "Maggie, this is my temp secretary Elizabeth. Kim is out sick today. Elizabeth, this is my friend, Maggie."  
As soon as the word "friend" came out of his mouth, Skinner wanted to kick himself. Why had he said that? Maggie was much, much more than his friend. "Fiancé," he corrected quickly, "Maggie is my fiancé."  
Elizabeth seemed nonplussed and smiled and shook Maggie's hand. "It's very nice to meet you." Turning to Skinner, she winked, "Sure throws a wrench in that bitch Gloria's assertions, doesn't it, Sir?" Without waiting for a response, she sauntered back to the outer office to send the faxes.

Maggie had been quiet at lunch and that had Walter worried. She hadn't said anything about the scene in his office, maybe he thought it looked worse than it did. No, he was pretty sure it had looked pretty bad, but she had not said a single word about it. Surely she didn't think anything untoward was going on; she knew how crazy he was about her. He would never cheat on her.  
Walter tried to keep the topics of conversation flowing, hoping to get them both passed the proverbial elephant in the room. Maggie's expression was immoveable and she responded to his ramblings with only the minimal necessary reactions.

Maggie wanted to burst out crying. Did Walter not understand the gravity of the scene in his office? Apparently not, because he was rambling on and on, but not touching the one thing that needed to be discussed. It wasn't so much that the woman in his office had been beautiful, there were a lot of beautiful women in the world, and Maggie wasn't so insecure as to think Walter was going to leave her for just some pretty face, but they had looked so right together. Walter looked every bit the distinguished older man enchanting the beautiful, young woman. Maggie could see them together, married, her looking breathtaking in a white princess gown, babies, Walter's babies.  
Was she robbing him of a future by asking him to commit to her? Would he turn 50 or 55 and feel that there was something missing from his life because he never had children of his own? That wasn't in his future if he stayed with her. Raising her children had been one of the joys of Maggie's life and she somehow felt like she was cheating him out of that option.  
Walking back toward the Hoover building, Maggie suddenly felt old and foolish. Reaching the steps to the building, Walter leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "See you at home?" he asked.  
Maggie shook herself out of her reverie. "Yes. Remember Dana and Fox are coming for dinner tonight."  
"Right, see you then." Skinner strode confidently into the building, melting into the crowd.  
Maggie quickly made her way to her car and steered it toward home, crying all the way.

It was Walter who answered the door when Mulder and Scully arrived at their home that evening. Maggie had started dinner in the oven and closeted herself in the den. Walter, still not sure how to address the situation from earlier, let her have her privacy. He hoped that a nice dinner with two of her four children and a little attention from him that evening would help to smooth the whole situation over.  
"Where's Mom?" Scully asked the million dollar question within ten seconds of being inside the door.  
"Uh, she's in the den." Skinner replied, trying to sound casual. "Dinner is going to be a little while longer."  
"Uh oh, what's wrong?"  
_Damn Scully, for being so intuitive. _Skinner thought as he pressed his palms to his eyes. "I think she's upset. She came by the office today and I have this temp secretary, Elizabeth."  
"Oooh, Elizabeth." Mulder's tone made it clear that he knew exactly who Skinner was referring to. "She's all..." Mulder stopped short of saying exactly what she was, cutting his eyes at Scully who was giving him "the look."  
"She's hot." Scully conceded, "She's also 23 and is much too sanguine to know the difference between being friendly and flirting."  
"Yes," Skinner agreed adamantly, "Do you think you could talk to her for me?" His voice was pleading and Scully almost felt sorry for him.  
"You men are all the same." She complained, shaking her head, "let me talk to her."

Maggie flipped shut the magazine she was looking at and flopped against the back of the couch with a frustrated sigh. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, only opening them when she felt another presence in the room with her. She hoped it wasn't Walter.  
"Mom?" It was Dana. Somehow, even though she had been preparing dinner for their arrival, the fact they were on their way had totally slipped her mind.  
"Oh, honey, come in. I must have lost track of time." She rose from the sofa and greeted her daughter with a hug.  
"That was a pretty big sigh you just let out, anything you want to talk about?" Scully tried to play it cool. She and her mother had always been close, but they weren't really friends and she didn't want Maggie to feel like she was prying.  
"Oh, it's nothing." Maggie insisted, but after a beat, she flapped a hand toward the magazine she had been looking at. It was a bridal magazine.  
"I have been trying to decide what kind of wedding dress I want. But, when I look at these dresses, I see you and Melissa in them. Beautiful, fresh, young brides. When I try to picture myself in them, it seems very old and foolish."  
"Oh Mom," Dana wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders. "You just have to find one you're comfortable in and you will look beautiful." She leaned in close, like she was sharing a secret. "You know that Walter thinks you're smoking hot."  
Maggie flushed, "Did he tell you that?"  
"He doesn't have to Mom. Catch a look at his face when he's looking at you. He's totally besotted. The man actually smiles, at work. I had never, ever seen him smile before he fell in love with you."  
"He was smiling this afternoon." Maggie muttered to herself, but loudly enough Scully could hear her.  
"He told me about Elizabeth. Mom, she's hot, and I know for a fact that she flirts with everyone. Skinner's not interested in her. I've never seen a man more in love than he is with you." Scully looked at her mother intently.  
Maggie's expression changed from uncertain to knowing, "I guess you haven't been looking at Fox lately, have you?"  
It was Scully's turn to flush.  
Setting aside her insecurities, Maggie gestured once again to the magazine. "Want to help me look through these? Maybe we'll find something that suits the both of us."

********************  
That evening, Maggie and Walter were enjoying a few quiet moments, laying together on the couch in front of the fireplace.  
Maggie closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of Walter laying close to her. She didn't want to foment trouble for herself, but she had to make sure that Walter knew what he was giving up by choosing to spend his life with her.  
"Walter," she said quietly, "are you sure you want to marry me?"

Skinner half sat up behind her at his surprise by her question. "What are you talking about? Of course I want to marry you."  
Maggie sighed, "Today, in your office..."

Walter extracted himself from behind her on the couch and moved to kneel in front of her, so they were eye to eye.  
"Maggie, there is nothing going on with me and that girl. Today was the first time I had ever met her." His eyes were pleading with her and Maggie's heart was heavy.  
"I know Walter. I know you would never cheat. But, if you married a girl like that, you could have children, and a life that I can't give you. You looked so right laughing with her today."  
Walter took her hands in his and for a moment, laid his forehead down on them. "Maggie, do you know what we were laughing about? Her supervisor told her I was a total hard ass and no one wanted to spend five minutes with me."  
"That's not funny." Maggie said uncertainly.  
"You're right, especially because it used to be true. Before you, that's who I was, just a hard ass suit that everyone avoided. But you saw me behind the facade that kept everyone else at bay and you drew me out. Without you, I'm not me, I'm just the Assistant Director and he tends to be a real asshole. Maggie, I'm not with you because of how we seem to other people, or because you can or cannot give me children. I'm with you because you make me better. You make me happy. I love you Maggie."  
The tears that Maggie had been holding at bay all evening finally broke free and by the time Walter was done talking, she was crying so hard she couldn't even speak. Gently, picked her up like a child and carried her down the hall toward their bedroom. They were tucked into bed before Maggie had composed herself.  
"I'm sorry I overreacted about that girl Walter."  
"Shhh, no need for that." He ran a soothing had through her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "Dana was right you know. Even all splotchy faced from crying, I do think you are smokin' hot."  
Maggie could only giggle in response.


	26. Chapter 26: The Mean Tease Chapter

**Chapter 26: The Mean Tease Chapter**

The next morning, mercifully for Skinner, Kim greeted him from the outer office, still a little worse for the wear, but feeling better.  
She followed him into his office, eyeing him as if she had something she wanted to say, but didn't know how to begin. "How did everything go with Elizabeth yesterday?"  
Skinner tried to keep his face casual. "Elizabeth? She was fine, not you, but fine."  
She gave him a wary look. "Did you guys get along?"  
"What are you talking about? Is there something I should know?" Skinner would break somebody's head if they were trying to steal his assistant away from him.  
Kim shook her head, "No, I did specifically ask for her to cover for me. Elizabeth and I have had coffee a couple of times. She's a nice girl and smart as a whip, but I just have the feeling that she's in trouble somehow." She shrugged her shoulders. "I was hoping maybe she'd confide in you."  
Skinner flushed, suddenly feeling like his hormones the previous day had caused him to miss something important. "No," he said simply, "she didn't say anything to me."  
As if reading his mind, Kim rolled her eyes. "You were distracted by the legs and the boobs." She accused him as if she couldn't believe her own words.  
"Common Kim, I didn't know I was supposed to be solving all of that girl's life problems."  
Kim just turned around and headed back to her own desk. "Men." She muttered.

Skinner didn't have much time to contemplate the pretty secretary's potential problems for long. He got up from his desk and headed down the hall toward the bathroom, more to stretch his legs than anything else. He hadn't been feeling well all morning and needed to get some air. He hoped this wasn't a recurrence of the virus he'd had a few weeks before. Looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his face looked pale and clammy.  
Trying to power through, he felt a familiar pain in this left chest and shoulder. He whipped his head up, dispute the pain. Normally, when he felt like this, Alex Krychek wasn't far behind with that damn remote control. He'd make Skinner think he was dying then ease the pain only to use it to leverage something horrible from him. However, now there was no Alex Krychek to be seen. As the pain course through is chest, he began to pray that the little rat bastard showed his face. Falling to his knees in the hallway, he had to concede to himself that this was not Krychek's doing, it was his own heart betraying him.  
As various agents came to his aid, his vision began to go black. _Maggie _he thought of her pretty face as he succumbed to the darkness pulling him under.


	27. Skinner's Close Call

**Here's the end to the last chapter. I hope you like it. I have a ton of ideas for cute, fluffy chapters, but I am trying to write something a little more case related or just a little more serious. It may or may not work. If anyone has an idea, shoot it to me and I'll run with it. **

**As always, reviews make the chapters post faster. That's just the way the world works kids. **

**Chapter 27: Skinner's Close Call**

Maggie was frantic as she jogged down the hall to the ICU. All she'd been told was that Walter had collapsed at his office and was being treated in the cardiac unit. Those words, _Cardiac_ _Unit_ had made her blood run cold. She was desperately searching for someone who might be able to tell her where Walter was and what his condition might be when she saw the familiar red head of her youngest daughter.  
"Dana! Where is Walter? How is he?"  
Scully gripped her mother's upper arms. "Mom, he's going to be ok. It was a minor heart attack. They've given him medicine to dissolve the clot. Surgery isn't going to be necessary." She smiled gently at her mother. "He's awake and asking for you."  
Scully showed her mother the semi-private cubicle where her fiancé was being care for.  
She stopped in the doorway when she saw him. He was semi upright in bed, head down, reading some kind of form in his lap. He looked like himself. A little stressed, but normal. "Hi." She said quietly, trying to get his attention.  
Skinner's head jerked up from the paper he was reading. "Maggie. Hi." He looked sheepish, almost guilty, knowing that he had worried her. Maggie crossed the small room to his side and took his hand in hers. "Oh, Walter. I was so worried. Are you really going to be ok?"  
Walter tugged her to him with the hand she held, urging her up onto the bed with him. It against hospital rules, but neither of them cared as she snuggled down in the crook of his arm.  
With the opposite hand, the one sporting the iv, Walter reached over and tenderly touched her face. "I'm going to be fine Maggie. You're not going to get rid of me that easily."  
His last words were meant as a joke, to lighten the mood, but immediately, tears sprang to Maggie's eyes. Placing her hand on the side of his face, she pressed her cheek against his. "You listen to me, Walter Skinner. I've already lost one good man to a heart condition, and I won't lose another. Do you understand me?"  
Her voice cracked with the final words and Skinner's heart pricked. Every time Maggie placed him in the same category as Bill Scully, he was reminded what big shoes he had to fill. Part of that responsibility included not dropping dead of a heart attack, if he could at all avoid it.  
He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm going to be fine honey. I'm sure you and Dr. Scully will more than see to it that I follow all of the doctor's orders."  
"You better believe it Mister." Maggie, content now that he was unharmed and relatively healthy, relaxed into Walter's arms, pillowing her head on his shoulder.  
They lay that way quietly for a long time until Scully popped her head around the cubicle entryway. "There's someone here who would very much like to see her grandpa." She moved to the side to reveal little Charlotte, her eyes red from crying.  
"Charlie is down the hall, taking a call from Charlotte's social worker. He'll be down in a minute. I need to go meet with the doctor again." Dana left the girl in the care of her grandmother and left to confer once again with Skinner's doctor.  
"Charlotte, baby." Maggie disengaged herself from Walter's embrace and moved to hug her little granddaughter.  
Charlotte accepted her grandmother's hug, but her eyes never left the large form of her grandfather in the hospital bed. "Grandpa," she said quietly, "are you sick?"  
Maggie drew her to the bed, picked her up and placed her in the spot that she herself had occupied just minutes before. Charlotte snuggled in to the safety of Walter's arms and he kissed her on the head.  
"I am going to be just fine Charlotte. I just needed a little medicine and when I get home, I'm going to need your help getting back to 100%. Can you do that for me?"  
Charlotte nodded seriously and laid her head back down on Walter's shoulder.  
Maggie met Walter's eyes and smiled. She loved how easily Walter had grown to love her family. Charlotte sniffed hard, still trying not to cry. Maggie reached down and smoothed the hair on her forehead. "I'm going to go get Charlotte a soda out of the machine downstairs. I think she deserves that, huh? She's had a hard day." Charlotte nodded solemnly, her hand still clenched around the front of Walter's hospital gown.  
Maggie leaned down and kissed them both. "I'll be back before long. Charlotte, behave yourself, ok?"

After Maggie was gone, Walter laid quietly with Charlotte in his arms, gently stroking her hair. "Everything's going to be just fine Charlotte. I'm going to be around for a long time. I still have to marry your grandma, don't I?"  
"You do Grandpa. Grandma Maggie is going to be the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." Charlotte's voice was sleepy as her body succumbed to the decline of her emotional state and the warmth of Walter's embrace. Walter smiled, considering the possibility that Charlotte may have never even been to a wedding in her short life, but he kissed the top of her head again as he agreed. "You're right honey. She is going to be beautiful."  
Charlotte's breathing evened out as she drifted off to sleep. Before Maggie's grandchildren adopted him, the number of time Walter had held a sleeping child could be counted on one hand. Isabelle, occasionally, but mainly when she was a baby. Now, especially due to their living arrangement with Charlie and Charlotte, it was common for the small girl to climb up in his lap in the evenings and fall asleep. Walter found their little routine both comforting and satisfying. This little person chose to love him and trusted him during the most vulnerable moments of her day. Walter reveled in her love, as he did with Maggie's.  
He was a new person since his association with the Scully family. His job still provided enormous amounts of stress, but he now dealt with it differently. He formed bonds and relationships with agents who had once taken conscious steps to avoid him. He could, most times, leave work problems as work. When he walked into the warm light of the home he now shared with Maggie after a long day of being the boss, he could literally feel the stress melt away. For perhaps the first time in his entire life, he was happy. Really content. He was contemplating this new perspective on life when a nurse appeared in the doorway.  
"Mr. Skinner, there is a lady here to see you. I think it's Mrs. Skinner." Her face and voice held a note of confusion. Walter smiled at her false assumption. Maggie had gotten turned around on her way back from the vending area, no doubt.  
"Thanks, will you send her in?" He smiled at the nurse and she left to usher the visitor in.  
One minute later, a figure lit the doorway of his cubicle. Walter looked up, expecting to see Maggie bustle in with a soda for Charlotte. Instead, he saw another dark haired woman, a figure straight out of his past, though he'd seen her the last time just months before, while at a coffee shop with Maggie.  
"Sharon." He kept his voice quiet, so as not to disturb Charlotte. "What are you doing here?"  
She nervously entered the room, but paused by the foot of the bed, as if she felt like she were intruding. "Your office called me at work. I guess somewhere there was still an old emergency card that listed my number. It was the security office that called, not anyone who would have known..." She trailed off as she eyed the sleeping girl in Walter's arms.  
"My granddaughter, Charlotte." Walter explained. Sharon raised her eyebrow. "Well, Maggie's granddaughter." Walter shrugged at her unasked question.  
Sharon seemed surprised. "Oh, you're still seeing Maggie?"  
Walter smiled slightly, "We're getting married in May."  
Sharon's face was now shocked. "Wow, congratulations. I didn't think you'd ever be interested in getting married again."  
Walter chuckled genuinely, making Sharon startle at the sound. "Yeah, to be honest, I didn't either. But I am head over heels for that woman."  
Sharon moved gingerly to the chair next to his bed. "They said you had a heart attack."  
"Minor. I will live to fight another day."  
"Good." Sharon paused, bit her lip and looked at the floor. When she looked up, there were tears in her eyes. "When they called...I was really worried. I wasn't sure you'd appreciate my coming here, but I had to see you for myself."  
He reached over and gripped the hand that was twisting awkwardly with the other. "Sharon, thank you for coming. We spent a lot of years together. I'm glad you still care. We were always friends. Maybe we're better friends than spouses."  
Sharon smiled gratefully at him. "I do still care about you Walter. I want you to be healthy, well and happy."  
"I am happy. Well and healthy, I'm working on that. What about you? Anything new to report in your life? Is there someone special?"  
Sharon blushed and dipped her head. "There is someone. It's new, very new, but I like him and he likes me, so."  
They shared a smile. "That's good. If you want, the two of you should come over and have dinner with Maggie and me sometime." Walter offered, eyeing her kindly.  
Sharon seemed surprised once again. "Really?"  
"Of course." Maggie's voice interrupted the atmosphere as she returned to the room. "We would love to have you. I personally, would love to get to know you better Sharon."  
Sharon, touched, squeezed the hand that Walter still held and stood. "This woman is a saint Walter Skinner. Don't mess this up."  
"I don't intend to." He answered as his former wife leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll call you in a week or so to check on you."  
A warm squeeze to Maggie's arm and Sharon was gone as abruptly as she had came.

Maggie settled herself in the chair Sharon has just vacated and reached over to hold Walter's hand. He noticed her smiling softly at him and couldn't help but return it.  
"What?" he asked.  
Maggie shrugged, "Nothing. That was just a nice change from how you felt the last time we saw Sharon."  
He leaned back and considered her words seriously. Before he had a chance to answer, his room was suddenly filled to the brim with people as Charlie, Scully and Mulder joined them in the small cubicle. As they all began to talk, he hugged Charlotte a little tighter and watched the people who had become his family.


	28. Elizabeth

**Chapter 28: Elizabeth**

It was four days before Walter was home again. Dana had convinced him that while he was in the hospital anyway, he should have the plasmapheresis to eliminate the nanocytes from his body in order to minimize any further damage to his heart. He had agreed, and though the procedure made him feel worse than the heart attack had, he was glad to know no one would ever have that kind of control over him ever again.  
The whole local branch of the Scully family turned out his first night home. Charlie and Charlotte cuddled together in the big overstuffed chair, Skinner in the other and Scully and Mulder occupied the sofa in between. Maggie buzzed around, fussing over Walter, covering his legs with a blanket, bringing him drinks, food and his meds.  
Walter wished she would sit down so he could hold her. His stint in the hospital had been the first time they had spent the night apart since Walter officially moved in and he had missed her terribly. He felt bad, worse than bad, weak, and he just wanted to have Maggie close, but she just couldn't seem to sit still.  
"Maggie, sit down, you're making me dizzy." Walter was trying to be flippant, but Maggie took him seriously. "You're dizzy? When did it start?" She took his face in her hands and looked at him intently.  
He reached up and took hold of her wrist, tugging her gently until she sat on his lap in the big chair. He put his arm around her shoulders and patted her head affectionately, whispering, "Shhhh" and kissing her face every time she protested.  
They all chatted and watched tv for about an hour when the phone rang unexpectedly. "Who is that at this hour?" Maggie wondered as she stood to answer it. "It's probably Bill." Charlie said, "I told him Walter was being discharged today when he called yesterday. It's three hours earlier in California. You know he always forgets that it's later here."  
It was obvious from Maggie's frown when she came back in the room that it wasn't her oldest son on the other end of the phone. She handed the handset to Walter. "It's Kim, she sounds upset."  
"Kim, what's wrong?"  
Kim's voice came through, sounding almost frantic. "It's Elizabeth, Sir. Do you remember that I told you I thought she might be in trouble?"  
Skinner searched for the conversation in his foggy memory of the hours before his heart attack. "I remember you mentioning something, yes."  
"She called me tonight. Her boyfriend got drunk or high and beat her up. She's really scared and doesn't know what to do. The police have been there and gone. I'm getting ready to go over there, but if he's still there, I don't know what good I'm going to be." She stopped talking abruptly, as of realizing possibly for the first time Skinner had just been released from the hospital hours before.  
"Sir, I forgot. You're in no condition..." She trailed off.  
"I may not be Kim, but I have Mulder and Scully here right now. I will send them straight away. You stay where you are. What's the address?"  
When he hung up the phone, he explained what was going on to the rest of the family. When he finished, Maggie's face was red. Domestic violence occurred much more often than she'd care to admit among the women she mentored and she had seen her share of battered wives and girlfriends left on their own after the police had done their due diligence.  
She leveled a look at Scully and Mulder that Scully knew well. She was about to issue an order and would accept nothing less than exactly what she wanted.  
"Fox, Dana, you go get that girl and bring her straight here. Do _not _leave her alone anywhere." Maggie's face was stone.  
Charlie stood. "I'll go with you. I may not be FBI, but another hand couldn't hurt."  
Dana nodded at her brother and the trio set out quickly into the cool spring night to execute their rescue mission.

Elizabeth Tanner lived on the western outskirts of DC. Even though it was late and traffic was light, it took Scully, Mulder and Charlie almost an hour to get to the address Kim had given them.  
It was a modest apartment building, well kept but inexpensive. They could tell from far off which apartment was Elizabeth's , mainly due to the big, burly linebackeresque man pounding on the door and swearing.  
"You bitch! You can't keep me out of my own apartment! When I get a hold of you I am going to kill you!"  
Mulder and Charlie took the man by each shoulder and pinned him against the wall as Scully broke out her cell phone to get the local police back on the scene.  
"What the Hell!" The man sputtered and tried to fight them off, but they kept him under control until Mulder was able to get a set of cuffs on his wrists. "FBI, dirtbag. Unless you want a federal charge, I'd calm down."  
Once they got a good look at his face, it was evident that he was drunk, and possibly under the influence of some sort of drugs. He rared back and before Mulder could stop him, he head bunted Charlie in the face. Stunned momentarily, Charlie loosened his grip on the man and stumbled back a few steps. This was all steroid boy needed to get leverage on Mulder. Hitting him hard with his shoulder, he knocked Mulder to the floor of the hallway. Realizing that they were quickly losing control of the situation, Scully drew her gun as the hulk started toward her. "Freeze, FBI!" Her words and the sight of her weapon seemed to have no effect on him. She did however, draw his attention long enough for Charlie to jump on his back and get an elbow around his throat. It didn't take long for the giant man to hit his knees once Charlie successfully cut off his oxygen.  
Hearing the commotion, Elizabeth cracked open her door just in time to see her boyfriend drop, Charlie, his face bleeding, on his back.  
"Agent Scully, Agent Mulder!"She exclaimed.  
"Keep the door closed, Elizabeth. Local PD's on the way. We'll talk to you after they've taken him to get sobered up." Scully gently pushed Elizabeth back into her apartment. She hadn't gotten a good look, but from the first glance, the bruises Charlie and Mulder were going to have would be nothing compared to the injuries this man had doled out on his girlfriend. Scully wanted to kick the unconscious, steroid ladened meatwad straight in the ribs.  
Instead, she clapped her brother on the back. "High School wrestling finally came in handy, huh?"  
Charlie laughed slightly, trying to catch his breath. "It's been a long time since I've been in a good old fashioned brawl. Kind of fun."  
"Let's see how fun your head feels tomorrow." Scully muttered, nodding toward his swollen and bleeding eye.  
Two local police officers came plodding up the stairs. Scully and Mulder flashed their badges and explained what had happened. The lug was coming to as they drug him downstairs to the waiting police car.  
"Listen," Mulder told the officers seriously. "This man is now facing charges for assaulting a federal officer. There is no occasion which gets him out of lock up in the next 48 hours. Is that understood?"  
The officers nodded and hauled the meatwad down the stairs.

Inside the apartment, Elizabeth looked like she'd gone three rounds with Mike Tyson. A black eye, broken lip, marks around her neck where he had choked her. There was no way she would be able to explain these injuries away, but nothing seemed to require more than basic first aid.  
"Technically, this is Mike's apartment." Elizabeth explained tearfully. "But the police told him to find somewhere else to sober up so I thought he'd be gone at least until tomorrow. He does that sometimes, takes off and doesn't come back for a couple of days."  
Scully placed a hand on her arm. "Elizabeth, my mother wants you to come and stay with her and AD Skinner for a couple of days. You can heal and come up with a plan for what you're going to do next. It'll be a safe place for you to stay."  
Elizabeth began to tear up. "That is so nice!"  
Scully stopped her before she got distracted. "Go gather up some of your things. We can come back tomorrow and get the rest."  
They drove back to Maggie's house talking quietly. "Mike used to be a nice guy. Treated me well, but after he got into drugs, he turned into a different person."  
Charlie, who was sitting in the backseat with her commiserating. "I had a girlfriend who had the same thing happen. She moved out west and fell in with drugs. Her whole life fell apart."  
"Where is she now?" Elizabeth asked.  
Charlie hesitated. "She died. And because of her drug problem, I missed out on the first four years of my daughter's life."  
Elizabeth placed her hand on Charlie's forearm. "I'm so sorry."  
Mulder and Scully exchanged a look in the front seat but didn't comment.

When they arrived back at Maggie's house, she had the kitchen table prepared with first aid products that might be needed to clean Elizabeth's injuries.  
"Elizabeth, I'm so glad you're here." Maggie ushered her through the house and into the kitchen and began to clean her cuts and scrapes. "You don't deserve this honey. No one deserves to be treated this way. You can stay here until you find a safe place to live."  
"Oh, Mrs. Scully, I don't want to intrude. I have a cousin in Georgetown I can stay with."  
"Nonsense." Skinner boomed, entering the kitchen. "You'll stay here. Maggie won't have it any other way, will you dear?" He leaned between them and kissed her affectionately on the cheek. "Besides, we already have quite a houseful. You won't be intruding."  
"Thank you so much Assistant Director." Elizabeth winced as Maggie touched a cotton ball of peroxide against one of the deeper cuts on her face.  
"Maggie, Charlie is making up the guest room. Mulder and Dana are staying the night too, I guess. I'm beat, I'm going to bed."  
"Ok Walter." She followed him out of the kitchen and Elizabeth couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see Maggie caress Walter's face and him bat her hand away in mock annoyance. They kissed each other gently before parting.  
She sighed when Maggie came back into the room. "Everything ok?" Maggie questioned.  
"Yeah. I want a relationship like yours with AD Skinner. You can tell that you two really love each other." Elizabeth looked so much like a lost little girl that Maggie thought her heart would break.  
Maggie smiled at her gently. "I do love Walter, very much. I sometimes say that I have been lucky in love, but the truth of the matter is, I took my time and chose carefully. With my husband as well as with Walter. I spent some time alone because of that, but that time allowed me to develop myself. It was a good thing, in the long run."  
"Gloria at work thinks Skinner is a total tight ass." Elizabeth said, remembering the day she spent as Skinner's temp secretary.  
Maggie chuckled, "Well, Gloria doesn't exactly know what she's talking about. I expect that Walter can be very stern at work, when he needs to, I've seen some of that at times. But, when he cuddles my granddaughter to sleep on the couch, or when he does some little romantic thing, I see the person he really is. He's tough and sweet in the same person. My late husband was the same way. That's why I fell in love with them both."  
Elizabeth sighed, "I don't think I'm ever going to find a love like that."  
Maggie patted her shoulder. "You will dear. But you have to get to know yourself first. Otherwise, you have very little to offer anyone else.

Maggie got Elizabeth tucked into the guest room and finally made it to bed herself. Walter was already snoring on his side of their big bed. She considered his sleeping face. She was glad he was asleep. His doctor had specifically said that he shouldn't push himself anywhere except physical therapy, including sex. After four days apart, if he'd been awake when she came to bed, he would have tried to instigate something. She'd much rather have a live Walter, snoozing next to her with no sex than the best sex of her life and risk him having another heart attack. She only hoped he would feel the same way.

The next morning, Maggie was up early to make breakfast for her family. She had just finished a giant stack of pancakes when Walter came in to join her. He kissed her on the cheek from behind and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Good morning." Maggie greeted him, not pausing her cooking. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
Skinner took a big swig of coffee, "Hmm, much better. Sleeping next to you does wonders for me." He moved closer and kissed the back of her neck. She shoo'd him away and patted his butt playfully with a roll of paper towels. "Don't get too many ideas Assistant Director. You heard what the doctor said."  
"I know," Skinner assured her, "That doesn't mean I can't touch you, does it?"  
She faced him and gave him a slightly exasperated look. "You're only torturing yourself. What time are you starting physical therapy today?"  
Skinner rolled his eyes at her change in subject. "2:00. Are you and Charlie taking Elizabeth to get the rest of her things?"  
Maggie nodded. "Yes. Fox called and confirmed this morning that her boyfriend is still in jail, so it should be fine. You'll be ok going to physical therapy by yourself?"  
"I'll be fine." Skinner said a little curtly.  
The rest of the household trooped in about that time, interrupting their conversation. Mulder and Scully were dressed for work, Charlie, Charlotte and Elizabeth still in their pajamas.  
"Good morning kids." Maggie acknowledged all of the younger people in a group.  
Mulder and Scully ate quickly and left for work. Charlotte spent most of breakfast staring at Elizabeth while slowly shoveling pancakes in her mouth. Elizabeth noticed her staring at her and blushed. Her face looked much worse than it had the day before and she was feeling self-conscious.  
"My dad said a boy hurt you." Charlotte said finally.  
"Um, yes, he did." Elizabeth told her.  
"I'm sorry he hurt you. A boy tried to hurt me on the playground once and I poked him in the eye!" Charlotte told her proudly.  
Charlie clamped a hand over her syrup sticky mouth. "Don't say that so loudly. Grandma will hear you." He hissed in a stage whisper.  
"Too late!" Maggie called from the kitchen, "Charles Scully, what exactly _are_ you teaching my granddaughter?"  
Charlie blushed like a scolded child, making Skinner chuckle at the scene, despite his earlier annoyance. "Welcome to the family, Elizabeth."


	29. Elizabeth Part 2

**Just a little ending to the last chapter because it was getting a little long. I am really enjoying writing this sappy, romantic part, and it will probably continue through the wedding, but after that, I have a good idea (partially written out too) for how I want the story line to go. So, if you're getting a little bogged down in the gooiness, just hang with me! **

**Chapter 29: Elizabeth Part 2**

Charlie had taken the day off of work, partly to help Maggie get Elizabeth squared away and partly out of a desire not to have to explain his own injured face. Maggie, sympathetic to his plight, volunteered to take Charlotte to school. When she returned, Charlie and Elizabeth were very much where she left them, at the kitchen table in their pajamas, talking.  
"So I was in Africa when Mom was shot, writing an article about some of the indigenous tribes." Charlie had been telling a story about his mother and Walter, but Elizabeth picked up on something else.  
"You've been to Africa?" She sounded slightly awestruck.  
"Yeah. I used to be a freelance travel writer. I've been to Africa, several places in Asia, all over Europe. It was pretty exciting, but when Charlotte came to live with me, I had to quit all that. Now I'm just a Baltimore dad." Charlie talked about all of his adventures as if none of them were any big deal.  
Elizabeth sighed. "I've never done anything like that."  
"You could." Maggie interrupted, "It's up to you what you do after today Elizabeth. But right now, I need you both to go get dressed so we can get Elizabeth's things."

It took the better part of the day for Maggie, Charlie and Elizabeth to sort and pack Elizabeth's things. They met with the landlord and explained that Elizabeth would not be living there anymore and that Mike, her former boyfriend, would be responsible for all rent and utilities from here on out. Maggie had insisted on this after Elizabeth began to waffle whole they were packing, wondering aloud how Mike was going to pay the bills, since that was something he relied on her to do.  
"He should have thought about that before he used you for a punching bag." Maggie had fumed. "It's his problem now."  
They drove back to Maggie's house and unloaded Elizabeth's belongings, sorting them for which would go in her room and which should go in the basement, to be saved for her new apartment.  
Maggie was hot, sweaty and tired when Walter pulled in the driveway after his physical therapy appointment. He was grinning widely.  
"How did it go?" She asked, checking the crockpot where she had food for dinner cooking.  
"Fantastic. Therapist said I was doing fabulously." He pulled her into his arms. "He said there was no reason why I should abstain from sex anymore." He grinned at her lecherously.  
Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Did he? Well, I think we should let your _doctor_ decide that."  
"I knew you'd say that. That's why I called the doctor and he agreed. He said from what I was able to do in therapy without my blood pressure going up too high, I could probably do anything I felt comfortable doing."  
Maggie pushed herself away. "Probably?" She didn't say any more as she moved to finish dinner.

That night, Maggie climbed out of the shower, hoping to find Walter sleeping again that night, as he had been the previous night. Unfortunately, he was awake, waiting for her. His arms went around her as she climbed in beside him.  
She sighed heavily as he began to kiss her neck. He stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, confusion written on his face.  
Maggie patted his cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired I guess. Rain check?"  
"Um, yeah, ok. You sure you're alright?" They lay down and Maggie clicked off the lamp.  
"I'm fine Walter. I'm just so afraid of hurting you. I love you."  
His voice came to her from the dark. "I love you too Maggie."


	30. Facing Maggie's Fears

**Chapter 30: Facing Maggie's Fear**

Two nights later, Walter found Maggie in the bathroom, washing her face. She had been avoiding being intimate with him ever since he had come home from the hospital and he was going to put an end to it tonight. Grabbing her hips with both hands, he ground his pelvis against her playfully.  
She jumped and exclaimed in surprise, her face dripping with water. Walter laughed and handed her a towel. He backed her up against the sink as she dried her face. His body flush with hers, he ran his fingers through her hair. "You smell good." He murmured and kissed her jaw gently.  
"Walter," Maggie laid her hands on his chest but removed them quickly. "We shouldn't."  
"Why?" He kissed her on the lips but when he tried to deepen the kiss, she turned her head. "Maggie, I want you so much."  
She pushed him back firmly, "I know, but we shouldn't." She turned and walked into the bedroom.  
Skinner rolled his eyes to himself and mentally ratcheted up the charm. He caught her in a few steps and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Baby, I'll make it worth your while, I promise." He kissed her neck, which usually made her putty in his hands, but she remained stiff in his arms.  
"Walter, stop." She tried to break his embrace, but he held her firmly. "I've missed touching you Maggie. Don't pull away from me, please sweetheart." Walter's tone had changed from seducing to convincing. Something was very wrong and evidently charm wasn't going to smooth things over.  
"I love you Maggie, I want to make love to you."  
"No Walter."  
"Maggie..." Walter was starting to feel exasperated.  
"No!" She shrieked, pulling away, "We are not going to do anything that might endanger your health."  
Walter turned away from her and smacked a hand on the door frame in frustration. "I don't understand. My doctor has cleared it, I have met all of the physical therapy goals you wanted to wait for. My therapist has me _running _on the treadmill for heaven's sake. Everyone says I am perfectly healthy. What exactly are we waiting for?"  
Maggie sank down onto the bed, her head down and muttered something through her tears.  
"What did you say?" Skinner was feeling exasperated. They might as well have had sex for as high as he felt like his blood pressure was right then.  
"I can't let you die." Maggie raised her head and spoke the words in a small voice.  
At that moment, something clicked in Skinner's head. He moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Maggie, were you and Bill making love when he had his heart attack?" He tried to be gentle in his phrasing, so much was beginning to make sense.  
Maggie's tears began again and Walter put his arm around her. Finally, sniffing, she looked up at him.  
"We had just finished. He went downstairs to get a glass of water. I heard the glass break on the tile and went down to check on him and found him laying on the floor. I tried CPR, you've heard the 911 tape. I did everything I could and it still wasn't enough."  
"And you think that if maybe you hadn't had sex that night, he might not have had the heart attack?"  
Maggie stood and began to pace in front of him, twisting her hands together. "Maybe not. At least, not for a while. Maybe I could have had him another few years. He could have been there after Dana's abduction, her cancer, Missy's death, Matthew's birth. I needed him and he wasn't there. I can't risk the same thing happening to you, don't you see?"  
Skinner rose to embrace her. "Maggie, you can't 'what if' yourself to death. There is no way to know whether he still would have had that heart attack that night or in a month, or a year or never. And certainly, the situation is different with me. I am under a doctor's care. He says I am healthy enough for anything that I want to do."  
He held her silently for a moment. "Come with me to physical therapy tomorrow. See what they're having me do. Ask them questions if you want. Maybe that will make you feel better."  
She nodded in agreement. "Ok, I can do that."  
They climbed into bed and as soon as Walter settled himself comfortably with his back to her, she scooted over and put her arm around his stomach. Walter smiled to himself slightly in the dark, feeling that they had crested the peak of this problem.

Maggie did as he asked and accompanied Walter to his physical therapy appointment the next day.  
She contemplated her fear as she watched the therapist put Walter through his paces. He had always been in good shape for as long as she'd known him and seemed to have bounced back pretty quickly. Maybe she was wrong to be afraid.  
They moved over to the treadmills and the therapist slapped Walter on the back. "Ok, just a little jog and you'll be done." He turned to Maggie, "You should be really proud of how far he has come. His endurance has really improved in the past week."  
The therapist started the treadmill and before long, Walter was not just jogging, but running at a good clip. He caught her eye and winked suggestively, never breaking his stride. Despite herself, Maggie laughed.  
She _was_ proud of him and she did miss him touching her. Judging by the sweat pouring off of him right then, he was in more than good enough shape to survive a sexual encounter.  
When he was done running, Walter hopped off of the treadmill and gave Maggie a quick kiss. "Let me clean up and we can head home."

Maggie was quiet on the ride home and Walter hoped that she was convinced now that he wasn't going to drop dead any moment. He had intentionally pushed himself a little harder in physical therapy than he normally did, just to prove a point to her.  
When they walked through the door, the house was unusually dark and quiet. "I wonder where the kids are?" Maggie wondered, referring to Charlie, Elizabeth and Charlotte.  
Walter took a chance, coming up behind her and rubbing her shoulders gently. "I gave them some cash and sent them for pizza and a movie. They won't be back for oh, about four hours."  
Maggie smiled slightly and scolded him gently, "Walter."  
She took his hand and led him up the stairs to their bedroom. She turned to him and gave him a shy smile and started to pull off her own shirt when his hands stopped her. "Let me, please."  
_Why was it that I didn't want to do this?_ Maggie wondered to herself as Walter's hot mouth and tongue explored her skin. He knew all of her most sensitive spots and he was hitting each one just right. Oh yes he was.  
"Oh my." Maggie sighed softly as Walter removed her bra. He had them both undressed and on the bed before Maggie finished the thought. Maggie reveled in his size and strength as he hovered above her. Right now, he seemed so strong and capable, like nothing in the world could touch him.  
When they moved together it felt so right. He was a part of her very being and it hadn't felt good to hold him at arms length.  
"Maggie." He grunted her name in her ear and she could hear the pent up wanting in his voice.  
She could only sigh a little, "oh" in response. Her thoughts were racing, but she couldn't seem to articulate them. She couldn't tell him how much she missed being with him this way, how afraid she had been at the prospect of losing him, how very much she loved him. She hoped her body was conveying everything her voice was unable to do.  
As soon as she began to tighten up around him as her orgasm gripped her, he began to thrust wildly, pushing her over the edge even further.

Walter lay heavily on top of Maggie, still inside her, gasping into her neck, kissing the skin gently with every exhale. He usually tried not to crush her after they made love, but he was so spent he didn't think he had the energy to move. "God, that was good." He muttered as he moved his head just slightly to kiss her ear lobe.  
"Yeah." Maggie sighed. "Walter, I love you so much. More than I feel like I can tell you."  
Walter pushed himself up on his forearms. "I know you do." He brushed a piece of hair off of her sweaty forehead. "Worrying about me like you were, that's how I know. I feel the same way about you."  
Maggie scratched gently at the nape of his neck, making him grunt and push his pelvis further into her. He dipped his head and kissed the tip of her nose. "I adore you Maggie. I can't believe your really mine."  
They snuggled down together under the covers and Maggie whispered in the dark. "Six weeks. Six weeks Walter and I'll be your wife."


End file.
